


Sirens Scream Green

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Lust, Rogues Gallery, Villains, ha ha I can do what I want behtches!, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 70,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Harley, Selina, and Ivy are back together ready to take on Gotham once again. Though with Selina's clandestine affairs with Bats and Harley's with the Joker cause the girls more drama for them than expected. Will Ivy be able to deal with her increasing feelings of frustration or will someone change her perspective of men? Hint: Cat/Bat,Harl/Jokes,Ivy/Riddles





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I would probably specify this as Gotham City Sirens-esque? Sigh... so it's an inspired Fan Fic, I guess. Honestly I don't want to specify completely cause there's so many Unis to keep track with what goes with what. That's why I just categorized it simply under Batman. X_X. Okay this fan fic is totally well... GURLY! If this was a movie it would fall under the chick-flick category. HEY! I'm not saying this isn't Batman or Batman universe cause it is. It's not a cross over or anything... I'm just writing about my three favorite behtches I'm sorry ladies and adding some drama to their lives cause lets face it we all suckers for the drama. Okay so I hope you like it. Enjoy.

 

Ivy relaxed as she walked in front of the location that Harley and Catwoman promised to meet at. From the outside the small run-down bungalow looked abandon and quite unsavory. She walked up to the wooden fence with white paint chipping off from weathering through time. Ivy pressed her thigh forward opening the small gate blocking her path. The gate creaked for a moment before falling to the ground completely. She sighed as she walked over the broken gate door and continued up the small pathway, which led to a few steps that led to a decent size covered porch. She heard her steps pounding against the wood as she eyed near a dirty window by the door which wasn't broken to her surprise. Ivy placed her hands in her trench coat's pocket and pulled out a key that was mailed to her. She slipped the key into the lock and turned. The door unlocked with the sound of a click but the door was still hard to open as the wood had expanded. Ivy pressed hard against the door and finally it opened. She swayed into the dark living room.

"Hello?" Ivy asked out. There was no reply. The house remained quiet as Ivy searched for the light hoping the electric was at least working. She found an old table lamp, without a shade on top of an old wooden television. She grabbed the black switch and turned. The light bulb turned on softly illuminating the room. Ivy looked around the room once more. The room looked like it belonged to a very poor college student. Ivy scoffed as she shook her head. She walked toward the next room which was a dining room with a small round table and two chairs. Ivy rolled her eyes as she turned into the kitchen; a fridge, stove, sink and decent counter space. She saw another room which looked like a sun room and door that probably led to the basement. The house was starting to become a bit more decent. Ivy walked back into the living room passed another half closed door, which she figured was a bathroom and made it up the stairs. The room to her front was another bathroom. Ivy turned into the small hall.

"Three bedrooms," she said to herself as she looked around each room briefly. Only one had a bed another just a mattress. Ivy stepped into the master bedroom and smiled. She took off her coat and tossed it on the floor. "This one is mine..." she said with a small grin. There was a sudden creak from behind.

"Hold it right there!" a familiar voice threatened from behind. Ivy raised her arms alarmed as she turned.

"Harley?!" Ivy scolded as her face scrunched up. Harley lowered her dummy gun and smiled.

"Red?" Harley questioned happily.

"Who else?" Ivy replied simply. Harley launched herself forward and grabbed Ivy embracing her with a friendly hug.

"Red! I'm glad ya made it!" Harley said letting go smiling looking up at her. Ivy got a closer look at Harley she was all dressed up in her costume.

"Why Harley what have you been up to?" Ivy asked with a small smile. Harley grinned.

"Oh ya know the usual," Harley said simply. Ivy perked a brow. "So how have you been doin'?" Harley asked as she turned around and exited the room.

"Well... just lurking around," Ivy said simply as well.

"Ah-ha so you like the new place? Me and Selina picked it out a few weeks ago," Harley said as she looked around the other two rooms. Ivy grimaced a bit, her and Selina were already hanging out together _without her_. Harley stepped into the middle one and looked out the window. "Ya know I'm kind of partial to the middle room, it's closet to the bathroom too," she said to Ivy who was following her around quietly.

"Well the big one is mine, let's hope Selina won't have a problem with that," Ivy said crossing her arms. Ivy caught the undertones of jealousy in her own voice as she turned around and exited the room.

"I gotta use the restroom," Harley said as she followed Ivy out and headed toward the bathroom by the stairs. Harley slammed the door a few seconds later Harley made a noise.

"Awe...crap! There's no toilet paper!" Harley cried. "Ivy can ya find me some toilet paper, pa-lease!" Harley cried through the door. Ivy sighed as she made her way downstairs.

"Fine!" Ivy yelled unenthusiastically. Ivy found some paper towels on the kitchen counter and brought some up to Harley. Soon Harley was done and the sound of sink faucets pouring meant she was going to come out soon. Ivy leaned near the door frame.

"So Red ya didn't answer my question earlier, how ya like our new place?" Harley asked loudly through the door. Ivy frowned as she didn't really know what to say.

"Different... I suppose," Ivy said simply. It was the nicest thing she could come up with. "Well it needs some work, a lot of work," Ivy specified.

"Ya I know but it'll give us something to do, ya know?" Harley replied.

"So why a bungalow? Why not a penthouse, a loft, anything decent?" Ivy asked.

"Well Selina and I got to thinkin' we decided to stay away from the typical hideouts and go for something more homely. Something Bats or the pigs will least suspect," Harley added as sounds of water splashing made Ivy realize the reason why Harley took so long. Ivy glanced around briefly.

"You sure got that right," Ivy replied back. A shadow crept up toward the front door and a distinctive silhouette could be seen against the moonlight. Catwoman stepped in cautiously looking around. She suddenly snapped her head up and smiled.

"Why Pamela... so nice to see ya, girl!" Catwoman said as she crossed her arms relaxing. Suddenly the door opened and Harley stuck out her pigtail dripping wet face.

"Selina!" Harley yelled out happily. Catwoman smiled as she raised her arms expectantly. Harley dashed down the stairs and ran into Catwoman's arms. Ivy's eyes widen as she stopped leaning against the door frame and casually made her way down the stairs. Harley was all smiles as she grabbed Selina's hand and looked back up at Ivy. "Yay! We're back together again!" Harley cheered as she pulled Selina closer toward the center of the room. "Come on Red, move ya butt!" Harley demanded as Ivy was taking her sweet time down the stairs. Ivy finally took her last step and Harley grabbed Ivy's hand as well. She placed Ivy's and Selina's hand on top of one another, before placing hers on top of theirs.

"What are you doing, Harley?" Ivy realized.

"C'mon it'll be fun just this once!" Harley begged. Ivy grinned as she looked up at Selina who smirked back and nodded.

"Oh alright" Ivy agreed.

"Okay..." Harley paused to clear out her throat. "Gotham City watch out! Cause you're lovely sirens are back in town to cause some fun and you-know-what to Gotham! WOOO!" she yelled as raised her hand and Ivy and Selina did the same as they started chuckling at Harley's half baked cheer and her demeanor.

"Damn Harl whats got you all riled up?" Selina asked as she lowered her arm. Harley smiled as shrugged playfully.

"Oh you know..." she said simply. Selina crossed her arms raised a brow as she glanced back at Ivy who did the same.

"Well go on spill it!" Selina demanded. Harley cupped her hands together like a love-sick bird and sighed, smiling wide. Selina nodded. "Oh I see now," she said with a smile as she turned to close the front door which had been open the whole time.

"Yeah..." Harley simply replied as she twirled back happily.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one who got a little lovin today," Selina unleashed. Both Ivy and Harley's mouth dropped.

"Ya mean?" Harley asked as she sat down on the floor. Selina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No," she said simply as she took off her whip and placed it by the lamp. "I was just acquiring a little bit of extra funds... as you can see we clearly need it," Selina noted.

"You can say that again," Ivy added.

"Yes, well anyways on my way towards a jewelry store, I ran into tall, dark, and Batsome," Selina said with a smile. She leaned against the only chair in the room armrest and started taking off her boots. "He had been givin' the chase by a few petty thieves who try to hit up the same store."

"So I'm taking it we don't have those extra funds," Ivy butted in.

"Shhh!" Harley hushed Ivy who looked back at her irritated as she crossed her arms.

"Nope we don't but afterwards I helped Batman round up those petty thieves, we had ourselves a little _us_ time," she said kicking off the other boot. "He gave me a ride in his Batmobile if you know what I mean," Catwoman hinted.

"Nope explain!" Harley demanded.

"Well that car can really drive it's self," Catwoman hinted once again. Ivy scoffed.

"Oh come off it, did you-" Ivy started.

"No we didn't well I tried anyways but you know how Batman is..." Catwoman replied.

"So what did ya do?" Harley asked confused. Catwman sighed.

"We just kissed... a lot," she said playfully. "The first one was long, passionate, and fiery," Catwoman said her eyes elsewhere. Harley grinned happily.

"Oooh!" Harley cheered happily for Catwoman's moment. Ivy leaned against the wall smirking.

"So Harley... enough with the mystery how was your night?" Selina asked distracting the heat away from her. Harley sighed.

"Ahh, well lately puddin' has been really swell, haven't got smacked in like three weeks!" Harley said happily. "I think it's because I told him I'll be hangin' around you guys for a while, that's why," Harley said.

"And?" Selina pushed. Harley blushed.

"And what else we knocked boots!" Harley squealed as she clapped happily. Selina nodded as she suspected the reason why Harley was more bubbly than usual. Ivy rolled her eyes as she shook her head. She really didn't like the Joker even though she respected him as a fellow colleague of crime. Though the way he pushes Harley around caused Joker to get on her bad side.

"Well I'm glad you getting some because someone has to get some around here, don't you think so Ivy?" Selina said entering the dining room making her way toward the phone.

"Ivy doesn't have a beau, Selina," Harley pointed out the obvious.

"Anyone want some take out? I think I want some pizza," Selina said.

"Nostalgic much?" Ivy asked. Selina grinned as she reached the phone and started dialing.

"I don't know something about this house reminds me of my childhood. Wish I had one," she added, as the phone started ringing. "Quick what you guys want?" Selina asked.

"Slumber party!" Harley yelled as she sat up.

"You know I don't eat meat," Ivy said simply.

"You won't but Barney your carnivorous plant will? Oh hi I'd like two large pizzas, one with sausage, pepperoni, olives, onions, mushrooms, bell peppers-"

"Pineapple!" Harley added.

"Oh... can you make one of the pizzas half Pineapple half anchovies?" Selina asked. "Oh-kay good and the other pizza add all your veggies on it, no meat," Selina said smiling. "Ah-ha, ah-hu, good! Okay our address, 1266 Lincoln Avenue. Yes, thirty minutes? Okay oh can you add some drinks and cups and some napkins? You can good okay, okay bye bye," Selina hung up the phone.

"You really think I can eat a whole pizza by myself?" Ivy asked in shock.

"You got really thick thighs," Selina teased. Ivy's jaw clamped tight as her green skin had hints of crimson.

"Okay... since this our first night here I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Ivy released coolly.

Twenty minutes later, Selina returned from the corner store carrying back a bag full of liquor and daiquiri mix. The door slammed open as she kicked it with her bare foot.

"Are you ladies ready to party?!" Selina announced. Both Harley and Ivy nodded. Harley fist pumped as she jumped.

"Yay you brought the good stuff!" Harley shouted as she ran toward the bag and opened it. Selina held on the the other half.

"I bought a cherry limeade daiquiri for you Harl," Selina said bringing it out to Harley and I bought six Kiwi Limes for you Ivy.." Selina said sincerely. Ivy's eyes widen. "I'm sorry about that comment I made back there," Selina said with a frown. Ivy snapped her head back pushing her red hair back haughtily then smiled.

"It takes a real woman to swallow her pride," Ivy said a she grabbed one of the Kiwi Limes. "Apology accepted," she said opening it up. Harley was already sucking the frozen alcoholic drink as she tipped her head back. Soon the pizza man arrived as there was knock on the door.

"Oooh I'll get it!" Harley said making her way toward the door.

"You're still in costume I'll get it," Ivy said pushing Harley back down.

"You're green," Selina said as she got up as well. Ivy stopped for a second and tried to concentrate on returning her color back to a normal pigment. Selina waited for a second but Ivy grimaced as she turned into a pale shade of greenish white.

"You're right... too hungry to concentrate, you do it," Ivy admitted defeat. Selina opened the door happily as she placed the money between her cleavage. Harley choked on her daiquiri as she muffled her giggling. Ivy smiled broadly amused by Selina's antics.

"Why thank you, sir," Selina said seductively as she grabbed the bag full of soda, cups, napkins, and other condiments," there was some hesitation as the man slowly handed Selina the pizza boxes.

"Uhhh," the man barely managed to let out.

"Go on now... don't be shy," Selina grinned leaning in practically bending over.

"I-I are you sure?" the man asked. Selina nodded. The guy quickly grabbed the money from Selina's cleavage and gulped. Both Ivy and Harley were laughing loudly now.

"Thanks see ya later," Selina said as she slammed the door shut and turned. A few minutes later they were stuffing their faces as they continued to talk about what they've been doing the past few months. All three ladies were having a good time as they drank and laughed with each other.

"Look Ivy you ate six pieces you practically ate a pizza," Harley pointed out. Ivy blushed once again as Harley was right.

"Shut up, Harl," Ivy scolded. Both Selina and Harley leaned back laughing. Ivy rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her daiquiri. Harley and Selina where both drinking Jack and Soda, and were starting to become obviously drunk.

"Ah ha ha ha you actually got you hands on Bat's what?" Harley asked in shock. Selina nodded.

"Yeah, sure did," Selina admitted.

"I can't believe you did that! Let me take it back... did it like that!" Harley shouted out taking another sip of her drink. Ivy sat against the wall feeling a bit left out. "Hey Ivy did ya hear that?" Harley asked Ivy who just nodded with a small smile. Harley's mouth stopped smiling as she noticed Ivy's attitude.

"Oh don't feel bad Red just 'cause you haven't found SOMEBODY! Anybody?! Help!" Harley yelled out playfully pretending to choke herself. Selina started laughing out loud again. Ivy rolled her eyes and grimaced. Harley calmed herself again. "Okay okay well Red think bout it...people are just walking bags of meat and flesh to you wandering around the earth destroying rain forests and stuff," Harley blurted. Selina gasped.

"Harley you sounded smart," she said without thinking. Harley nodded.

"It's been known to happen," Harley said smugly. "My point is Red..how you're suppose to even _like_ much less _love_ another person when you think so lowly of the human race?" Harley continued. Selina quieted down listening to Harley seriously.

"I do not... I mean I don't think that about you guys," Ivy clarified, playing with her daiquiri, feeling quite pressured. Harley and Selina gave Ivy a look of disbelief. "It's true I don't think that about you two... though most of the human race deserves it," Ivy justified.

"Well I don't get it, I mean you practically own the male species and most of the female species as well. You're pheromones is such a great ability," Selina admired taking a bite of cold pizza. Ivy thought it over for a few seconds.

"I suppose you're right," Ivy sighed. "It's just males are idiotic dogs," Ivy said. "So easy to control and manipulate, no challenge, no respect," Ivy said grudgingly.

"Jeez, Ivy maybe you should just give up and go for women then," Harley said as she took a drink. Ivy smiled.

"Hmm maybe... okay well I guess there are a few things guys are useful for," Ivy admitted turning bright red. Selina pointed at Ivy's face and laughed.

"Ahhh I thought so... see Ivy's still human, after all," Selina said without thinking. Harley chuckled.

"Yet... who knows she still might turn plant again any moment now," Harley said rolling on her back. Ivy stood up angrily.

"Plants need love and affection too," Ivy said bitterly as she made her way up the stairs. Both Selina and Harley were quiet and wide-eyed feeling guilty.

"Sorry Red!" Harley shouted.

"Sorry Pam!" Selina shouted almost the same time as Harley. Ivy pushed her hand away as she continued to climb.

"Yeah yeah, apology accepted," Ivy replied halfheartedly.


	2. Petty Beginnings

 

"The one in the black?" came from the most delicate of sounds, a pitch only Poison Ivy could hear. The white daisy by the window asked in the moonlight.

"Yes that's Selina again, my dearest Ditzy Daisy," Ivy replied. Daisy's had the tendency to be forgetful as they were delicate. Usually daisy's weren't up that late but as Poison Ivy was alone in the drafty bungalow she had the tendency to keep her beloved flowers up late. Flowers loved to talk and gossip. Usually she didn't need them to speak to know their feelings or words. Though tonight she was particularly lonely. She wouldn't usually talk to daisies but this daisy was the only one who was awake. Iris, Lilies, Orchid, and Lotus, were usually the brightest. Roses had good memory but were only so-so. As a bush with many siblings how could they all forget. The sound of a car pulling up made Ivy sit up by her cozy spot by the window. Both Harley and Catwoman exited the vehicle looking ecstatic as they ran up to the front door.

"Damn this door is warped!" Catwoman said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Forget the door will ya! Now we can get a new one with the hit we just did!" Harley said as she kicked the door shut, rushing over and locking it.

"So I'm guessing all went well?" Ivy said as she casually made her way downstairs.

"Better!" Catwoman said as she took out a diamond encrusted necklace. "I guess Batman thought I wasn't stupid enough to try to hit the same place twice," Catwoman said with a smirk.

"Ha Ha but you are!" Harley pointed out. Catwoman smirk turned into a grimace before sticking out her tongue toward Harley.

"It was worth it," Catwoman said as she took off her mask and placed the diamond necklace on her chest. Harley started digging into the bag. "This will fetch a pretty penny on the black market," Selina said as she walked to nearest mirror. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Hey check this baby out!" Harley said as she placed on jeweled ring. It had red and black gemstones.

"I knew you placed that in the bag," Selina commented with a smirk. Harley let out a playful shrug.

"Gonna keep it," Harley said.

"It's fine we got plenty. Why don't you pick something out of the bag to keep Pam. Honestly I think this necklace is a bit much... thinking of going to something a bit more modest," Selina said second guessing her necklace. Pamela crossed her arms as she perked a brow. She peeked into the bag before rolling her eyes.

"No... not interested, though next time I want to go with you guys," Ivy said boldly.

"We agreed someone has to stay home to watch the house," Selina said tossing the necklace back into the bag before pulling something else out.

"Perhaps... or maybe the next one after. I do need some things from a lab certain chemicals from specific wealthy people. I've been working on a new project something that may be useful," Ivy said with a small smile. Selina grabbed a diamond tennis bracelet and placed it on.

"I think this will do," Selina said looking at her wrist.

"Oooh nice," Harley noticed leaning in to get a better look.

"Weren't any of you listening to me?" Ivy asked them her temper rising. Both Selina and Harley looked up at Ivy wide eyed their faces blank.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Selina asked. Ivy frowned as she grabbed the bag from Selina's hand and tossed it to the side spilling some of it's contents.

"Just because we've been here a few days doesn't mean you can treat me with such disrespect!" Ivy said angrily. Selina looked at the tossed bag then frowned along with Harley.

"Shit okay... sorry," Selina replied avoiding her eyes.

"Just because you can do a few petty crimes without me doesn't mean you don't need me," Ivy hissed angrily. "I can make you're lives miserable... I can be a powerful foe...do not test me Selina," Ivy said bitterly.

"Geez Red-" Harley interrupted.

"That goes for you too Harley," Ivy said angrily. Harley's eyes widen hurt for a moment before looking off toward her side as well.

"Look... Pam a girl can't help it when she's distracted with such pretty things. I mean can you help it if this was a bag full of potting soil and daffodils?" Selina protested.

"Uprooted babies?!" Ivy asked. Selina made a face of surprise before clearing her throat.

"Okay let's say they're in their pots still. Look what I'm saying is we get distracted... you with your _babies_... and me with my non living _babies_ ," Selina said raising her tennis bracelet. Ivy took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Next time you go out I need you to bring me a botanical enzyme. It's for my new hybrid. I can create them but I can't grow them as fast without that enzyme," Ivy revealed.

"Okay... hormone got it. Got a name of this special enzyme?" Selina asked making her way toward the bag Ivy tossed.

"Synthesis 8" Ivy said simply.

"Never heard of it," Selina replied bending over picking up the jewels that fell out of the bag.

"It's new it's made by a small company funded by Wayne Enterprises. The company designs the enzyme to speed the process of crops grown by farms. It's not fully tested yet and the company is hesitant to release the product due to the unknown affects on humans," Ivy poured out. Selina blinked a few times before glancing at Harley who just shrugged clueless.

"Okay let's start simple name of company" Selina asked as she placed the bag by the recliner.

"Landcaster Inc." Ivy said with a small smirk.

"See was that so hard?" Selina let out sarcastically. Ivy turned casually making her way up toward her room. She would usually have a word or two about Selina's sarcastic tone but she was suddenly in a good mood.

Ivy awoke stretching feeling content. She woke up at 5:30 in the morning tending to her new seedlings that were just starting to grow. She enjoyed watching the Morning Glory's bloom. After she was done tending to her plants Ivy started repairing the fence. She pulled out the old wooden fence. By the time she brought out the new fence a few neighborhood boys became _curious._ In a matter of a few well spoken words and a small dose of pheromones she had three of the local teens working on her fence. Ivy sat on the porch instructing them on what to do.

"You sure you got enough slaves?" Selina asked as she walked out on the porch with her bath robe. Ivy looked up and smiled.

"What do you think, too much?" Ivy asked. Selina raised her brows then shook her head.

"I mean they're just teens after all," Selina said looking at their lanky frames and youthful faces. "Haven't you heard of child labor laws?" Selina replied leaning against the wall.

"They're young full of energy. Full of testosterone," Ivy said with a smile. "I sense a bit of jealousy? Why you need any help around the house?" Ivy asked interested. Selina rolled her eyes then smiled.

"Oh you know it," she said honestly.

"Figures I'll see what I can do," Ivy said as she stood up.

"Well don't over dose them... I guess cheap labor is cheap labor," Selina said making her way back into the house.

"You intend to pay them?" Ivy asked confused.

"Yeah... call it guilt, call it soft, call it whatever you want. Kids need to earn a living too," Selina said continuing her way into the house. A few minutes later Ivy had gathered 5 more teens to come around to the house. Under Selina's instruction she replaced some of the doors, fixed some damaged walls, and a few leaky pipes. Harley had the rest of them painting up the house. Within a few hours it was clear that the teens where spent. Selina handed them sixty dollars each as Ivy instructed them to go home. The seven teens slowly left their premises.

"Bye bye!" Harley waved to them happily.

"We got a lot of work done today girls! I'm proud," Selina said a she crossed her arms and leaned against the porch. Ivy turned a light shade of green as she stepped back inside the house.

"I'm going to start on dinner," Ivy said contently.

Within a matter of days their house was completed. Their house looked more like a sorority when it was done. Each of them had their rooms filled with items according to their taste. Harley's with stuffed toys and games, Selina with elegant sheets, cat beds, and dark hues. Ivy's which mostly looked like a jungle. The kitchen and bathrooms were everyone's domain. Harley had control of the living room and dining room. Ivy the sun room and the yards. Selina had domain of the basement where she had hid her arsenal of weapons and gadgets.

"I really like our new home, don't you Red?" Harley asked as she plopped herself down on a dining room chair as she held onto a warm cup of cocoa. Ivy just smiled as she continued to water her array of plants she had in the sun room.

"Oh it's not too bad," Ivy replied.

"That's good enough for me," Selina replied as she turned over her sausage with spatula. "So Red I was thinking about hitting up that Chemical place tomorrow night. Anything I should be aware of?" Selina asked. Ivy paused as she thought silently to herself.

"Not that I know of. You are the best aren't you?" Ivy asked as she raised a brow. Selina raised a brow as well.

"You know it," she said confidently.

"Good," Ivy replied simply.

"Oooh I wanna come!" Harley said happily.

"Yeah sure you can be my getaway driver again," Selina suggested.

"Sure thing, Kitty," Harley said taking a sip from her cocoa.

"You're gonna be alright being by yourself again?" Selina asked Ivy. Ivy smiled as she nuzzled into her the vine's leaf.

"Oh I think I can manage, after all I'm never alone," Ivy said as her vine slithered around her hands down toward her wrist.


	3. Babies

 

"Slow down!" Selina warned as Harley sped down a busy street.

"What don't ya wanna get this job done or not?" Harley asked annoyed.

"YES! I don't mind getting hurt on the job not hurt getting there," Selina replied. Harley snapped her head toward her and gave her a wide grin.

"Okay Kitty, you're the boss," Harley said slowing down.

"Thanks Harl," Selina said gratefully.

"Nah don't sweat it," Harley replied. A few minutes later they arrived at the location of the hit. Catwoman pulled out some binoculars and handed them to Harley.

"Security seems to be minimum. Typical security team probably can get in through a vent, snatch a security card, turn off some alarms and sneak back out," Catwoman planned out loud.

"Sounds peachy," Harley agreed.

"Good wait here shouldn't be more than a few hours, if you don't hear from me in a couple of hours, bail something went wrong," Catwoman said walking toward the fence. She suddenly ran a few steps and flipped over it easily.

"Always the showoff," Harley admired as Catwoman faded into the shadows. Catwoman easily got past the security guards and made it to the building's roof. There she entered one of the air conditioning shafts. Carefully she made her way toward research floor. She opened the vent and stuck her head out. There was no sign of security though there seemed to be a few researchers working late. Catwoman pulled her head back in the vent and relayed to Harley.

"It's going to be awhile, some employees are working late, it's gonna be an obstacle course. Ivy better remember this," Catwoman replied into her mic.

"Sure thing, Kitty," Harley replied as she slammed on the breaks.

"Are you driving?!" Catwoman whispered loudly.

"Just going to get a snack that's all," Harley replied. "Don't worry Kitty, I'll be fine; you won't even know I was gone," Harley replied. "I'm DRIVIN' HERE!" Harley suddenly yelled. Catwoman turned red with anger. Harley was always a bit unreliable but usually not this unreliable. Catwoman went back to work sneaking out of the vent and down to the floor. She hid quickly as a security guard came to check up at the three workers working overtime.

"Hey Ryan, working hard or hardly working the security guard asked playfully," he was a big round man who reminded her of young Santa Claus.

"Tell me about it," Ryan said before releasing a yawn. "Stupid report... so tired," he said placing his head down on his desk and wrapped himself up with his arms.

"See you in another hour," the security guard replied and left the room. Catwoman rolled her eyes. _This is too easy,_ she thought to herself. All she needed to do was keep hidden look through the computer's filed to see where Synthesis 8 was and steal it. After a few minutes Ryan, fell asleep as he snored gently on his desk. Catwoman quietly hacked into the man's computer found the location of the enzyme and electronically unlocked part of the security. Catwoman sneakily made her way towards the location of the enzyme. The main entrance was already unlocked. However the cold room was full of drawers that were individually locked as well. Catwoman let out a small sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Five Double Cheese burger combos? That'll be $30.75," the girl at the drive through said as she mindlessly stuck her hand out with the bag before turning to look at the driver gasping. The cashier hesitantly reached out for Harley's money, impatiently Harley tossed the cash at her and smiled.

"Thanks toots!" Harley replied as she took the bag and pushed on her gas peddle. Harley drove down Gotham a look of seriousness in her eyes which slowly turned into a expression worry. She silently drove down the other end of Gotham toward an abandon amusement park. Harley pulled up quickly and hit the breaks her worry frown turned into a wide grin. She got out of the car with her bag and made her way back toward the Joker's secret entrance. Harley slammed open the door happily.

"Honey I'm ho-me!" she announced happily. The hideout was dead silent and strangely dark. A light was lit in far end of the room. Harley looked around curiously. "Hey where is everybody?" she asked herself out loud. There was a deep laugh on the other end of the room.

"He he he ha ha ha!" it echoed eerily.

"Puddin?" Harley asked a bit happier.

"Oh Harley? Back so soon?" he asked mockingly. Harley ran up towards Joker's direction happily.

"I miss-" she started.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't do that if I was you, isn't that right boys," Joker said happily. Joker was sitting on throne like chair with a dim light above him. He held on to a cane as he sat next to his pet Hyenas.

"Hey babies! I brought home some din din!" Harley said happily bringing out a burger. "Where are the rest of the groupies?" Harley asked looking around.

"Oh I gave them the night off," Joker said humbly.

"Really that's pretty kind of ya Mista J," Harley said tossing him a burger which he caught.

"Oh honey you shouldn't have," he said playfully.

"No prob got plenty more where that came from," Harley replied.

"I mean you shouldn't really..." Joker said again. Harley frowned.

"Whadya mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean taking off abandoning the boys. What kind of mother are _you_?!" he bellowed. Harley's eyes widen.

"Bu-But we discussed this puddin, you said I could!" Harley protested.

"Did I?" he asked as he stood up and leaned on his cane, feigning thinking.

"Yeah you said it was A-Ok!" Harley whined.

"Oh well!" Joker let out dejectedly then he released a sinister grin. "I changed my mind," he said happily. Harley's face scrunched up in worry.

"But Mista J if you never wanted to me to go I would have never gone!" she defended.

"Boys why don't you give Momma a kiss," Joker said simply. Suddenly the hyenas stood up and slowly walked towards Harley, teeth showing, growling, tongues hanging.

"Don't worry babies, Momma's home!" she said releasing her arm in a big hug. She knew this was just one of Joker's jokes. Suddenly the two hyenas ran towards Harley then suddenly jumped at her. "Ahhk!" Harley's eyes widen as she stepped back dodging the attack. "Wha- What's the matter boys don't ya miss me?" Harley asked as she dodged another attack. The hyena's laughed as they tried to go after Harley again. "Eeek!" she let out as she cartwheeled out of the way. She got a closer look at one of them. His fur, his spot pattern it was different, quickly she realized these weren't her babies. They had been replaced. "Wait a second!" Harley let out.

"AH HA HA HA HA!" Joker laughed out happily.

"Such a bad mother taking so long to realize, _"Those aren't my babies_!" he mocked with his hand on his cheeks. "Tsk tsk tsk," Joker said as he opened his double cheeseburger and started to eat it. Harley thought of something and took out a burger and out of the bag. She quickly unwrapped it.

"You like!?" she said holding the burger out. The hyenas focused their attention at the burger. She stuffed the burger back in the back and tossed it across the room. "Fetch!" she yelled and both hyena's ran after the bag. The Joker's face turned sour as he dropped his burger and pulled out a gun.

"Now look what you've made me do!?" he yelled as he pointed the gun at her. Harley's eyes widen as she stared at the barrel.

Catwoman climbed out of the air vent and back onto the roof. She started running towards the edge. She checked around before making her way off the roof and toward where Harley had dropped her off. Catwoman climbed over the fence and looked around. There was no sign of Harley or the car. Catwoman growled as she looked around some more. A car's headlights suddenly appeared and Catwoman fled toward the nearest cover. The car slowly pulled to a stop and Catwoman recognized it as their car. She stood up and made her way toward the passenger door and opened it. She stepped in and slammed the door.

"Where were you!?" Catwoman yelled angrily. Harley stayed quiet for a bit before releasing a wide grin.

"Sorry, let's move," she said speeding away. Catwoman got a better look at Harley. Her blond hair was sticking out, her make up was a mess.

"What happened to you?!" Catwoman asked in shock. Harley shrugged sheepishly.

"Uhh," she let out.

"Are you alright?" Catwoman asked more concerned. Harley shrugged.

"Been better," she said simply. Catwoman took off her mask and stared. Harley couldn't take the silence and sighed. "Okay you got me, I went to see Mista J," Harley said defeated.

"What?! Why?" Selina bellowed.

"Well I missed him and I wanted to check up on the boys," Harley replied.

"You're not talking about-"

"Yes my babies!" Harley wailed. "They're gone! He replaced them with new ones and trained them to attack me!" Harley squealed.

"He did that?" Selina asked feeling a bit sorry but still sounded irritated.

"He replaced my poor babies!" she cried. "Then he tried shooting me... again," Harley continued.

"Did you honestly expect any less from the Joker?" Selina asked crossing her arms.

"Yes! He didn't even bother to add a half-baked joke!" Harley cried out again. "I'm not even good enough for a joke!" she said shaking her head.

"Pull over, I'm driving," Selina said and Harley did what she was told. She knew Harley was distraught and needed to calm down. They switched seats and took off.

"You know this isn't the first time he's tried to kill you or the last," Selina said breaking the silence.

"He's just joking around that's all," Harley said.

"He didn't think you deserved a joke," Selina reminded. Harley sniffed some more.

"You're right I said that! WHY?!" Harley moaned.

"Calm down, calm down! I don't even know why you're crying over this," Selina said irritated.

"Because I don't know where my BAHBEEHS went!" Harley howled. Selina rolled her eyes. _At least she isn't crying over the Joker, I think._ She thought as she turned.

"I'm sure they're fine," Selina consoled. "How about this, how about we go find them. Hyena's aren't an easy thing to hide. I'm sure he has them hiding around the hideout. Someplace out of site," Selina replied. Harley's eyes widen.

"You really think so?" Harley asked. Selina smiled with a nod.

"Sure if not we'll make him _pay_ , how does that sound?" Selina said growing excited. Harley was quite for a while.

"Yeah," she let out lightly. "Yeah," she repeated strongly. "Yeah!" she yelled out surely. Selina shook her head.

"That-a-girl," Selina said proudly.

"Promise you won't tell Red?" Harley asked. Selina rolled her eyes.

"Sure if I can, you know how Ivy is," Selina said. "She doesn't hesitate to force something out, if she see's the need too. Annoyingly," Selina sniped.

"Oh thanks Kitty!" Harley said wrapping her arms around her and giving a big kiss on her cheek. Selina lost control of the wheel for a moment.

"Watch it!" Selina yelled as she gained control of the vehicle.


	4. Pollen

 

Ivy kept silent as she would walk into the room and hear the whispering stop. Selina and Harely would just smile wide eyed before distracting her with small talk. Half of the other times she raised a brow before making her way to another room of the house. Little did they know was that she already knew what the girls were whispering about. Just because _they_ couldn't hear them didn't mean _they_ didn't talk. Her babies that were in every room of the house. All she needed to do was ask. Her Jasmine, her cactus, her ferns would all speak. Ivy knew about Harley's little confrontation with the Joker. Did it upset her? Of course but the fact that they kept it hidden from her upset her more. Though she had more important things to worry about at the moment. She had finish the security of their new hideout.

"Where's Ivy?" Selina asked.

"She's in the basement using the new chemical thingy of yours," Harley replied. Selina sighed.

"Well, I've been staking out Joker's hideouts like you asked. No sign of hyena's anywhere. No food, no water, no well feces, nothing. Wherever he's hiding your hyena's he's hiding them good," Selina said crossing her arms. Harley frowned as she turned and hugged herself.

"They have to be somewhere..." Harley moaned.

"I don't want to think about it but what if...the Joker-" Selina started.

"NO! Mista J would never do such a thing!" Harley defended.

"C'mon Harl this is the Joker we're talking about. He does what he wants and if he wants to hurt you that's the way to do it," Selina brought up. Harley's eyes widen as they became watery.

"I- I don't want to believe it!" Harley cried. Selina frowned feeling sorry for Harley. She walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Look maybe we need to start taking this another route. I think we should try asking some of his lackey's if Joker did anything they would know," Selina said strongly. Harley gasped.

"You're right!" Harley agreed excitedly. Selina smiled.

"So who does Joker's dirty work when you're not around?" Selina asked. Harley pushed her lips to the side as she thought.

"He's got this new guy named Howard, we call him Howie. He's his current number one guy besides yours truly!" Harley said pointing her thumb to her chest.

"Alright do you think this Howie guy will talk?" Selina asked. Harley turned shrugging as she grabbed her favorite hammer.

"Don't know... but who cares," she said as she turned with a wicked grin that reminded Selina of the Joker. Selina grinned though inwardly she was shivering over the resemblance.

Catwoman and Harley made their way back to Joker's amusement park. They staked the place out from afar hiding in the Ferris wheel.

"I hope you're right about this nightly munchies thing," Catwoman said as she passed the binoculars to Harely. Catwoman held up her high powered microphone as she blue toothed to her ear.

"Let me think, if Mista J isn't brooding over a complicated plan to get your Batsy then he usually gets hungry after awhile. After a couple of hours of channel surfing and playing with his toys he sends Howie to get some food in about-"

"Now!" Catwoman said.

"Howdja' know?" Harely asked curiously. Catwoman stood up readily.

"I heard Joker make his request, yelling across the damn room by the sounds of it," Catwoman replied as she started to make her way down the Ferris Wheel.

"Wait for me, Kitty!" Harley yelled. A few minutes later Howie and a partner walked out of the building and made their way toward a car.

"So what's the boss want for tonight?" the shorter meeker guy asked a big burly man with the the golf cap.

"Eh he said he wants pizza, the usual pepperonis, pineapple, red peppers, anchovies, and double cheese," Howie replied as he opened the door to the brown car.

"I don't know how he eats that stuff," the other guy replied.

"He's the Joker he can handle a lot of weird crap," Howie replied as he sat on the car and started the engine.

"Yeah I know but doesn't he get heartburn or somethin' or upset stomach?" the other guy replied.

"Nah never seen him take some pepto yet?" Howie laughed as they started to drive out of the amusement park.

"Hey did ya hear about the Penguin?" the other guy started.

"Yeah got caught taking a crate of weapons from Two Face again," Howie said. "That's all we need another Two Face, Penguin gang war. How long do you think it's gonna last this time?" Howie asked.

"Ehh I give it three months," the smaller lackey replied.

"Too bad Two Face didn't have better protection, he's lucky the Bats didn't find it," the guy replied.

"Yeah! Ha ha ha ha!" they both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harley asked as she popped her head up.

"Ah just laughin' over Two Face's, misery," Howie replied.

"That isn't very nice," Catwoman said sitting up as well.

"Well-HEY!" Howie said panicking.

"Pull over or your buddy here get's it!" Catwoman demanded as Harley held a gun over the other guy's head.

"Damn it all right," Howie replied as he pulled over to the side.

"Good Boy," Catwoman said both her and Harley got out of the car yanking the car doors pulling out the lackeys. Catwoman got her whip and wrapped around Howie's neck as Harley held onto the other guy's collar. "Tell me what did Joker do to Harley's hyenas?" Catwoman asked.

"What hyenas?" Howie replied.

"Don't play stupid," Catwoman replied.

"The hyena's what happened to them?" Catwoman asked again.

"They're gone," Howie replied. Catwoman tightened her whip.

"Where?!" she yelled.

"I- uh- some-place they're... just... gone," Howie choked. Selina banged his head on the car hood.

"What happened to them?!" Catwoman asked again.

"He order us... to get them whacked..." Howie breathed as his eyes watered.

"No! My babies!" Harley cried. "How could you!?"she shouted. Catwoman unwrapped her whip around his neck as Harley ran toward Howie and started choking him herself.

"Stop I just did what I-" Howie managed to let out.

"They're not dead," the other guy finally spoke up.

"What?" Catwoman asked.

"Joker... he wanted us to do them in... but I mean we couldn't do it," the other guy added.

"Don't say shit, Jack!" Howie let out as Harley let go of his neck and started running toward Jack instead, though Catwoman held her back.

"So what happened to them?" Catwoman asked.

"Where are they?" Harley asked worried.

"They're-well I drove them to the zoo," Jack replied nervously. "I knew how you felt about your hyenas I just thought it wasn't right to do that to Miss Quinn," Jack replied.

"Awe how cute you got an admirer," Catwoman smirked.

"Gotham Zoo!?" Harley asked. Jack nodded. "Let's go Kitty!" Harley said excitedly as she jumped into the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the info boys try not to get into too much trouble," Catwoman said as she got into their driver's seat. They started driving off.

"Did ya hear that they're alive! My boys are alive!" Harley said happily.

"Yeah cause Jack there has a little crush on you," Catwoman said with a smile.

"I can't help it if I'm beautiful," Harley said proudly.

"Yeah right," Catwoman replied.

"Hey where ya goin' the zoo is THAT way!" Harley pointed out.

"Not tonight Harl, we'll hit it tomorrow. For now we better get back home before Ivy starts to wonder what we've been up to," Catwoman said.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, you know how Pam can get. I don't want to get on her bad side anytime soon," Catwoman said strongly. Harely pouted as she crossed her arms.

"I guess you're right," Harley agreed.

"I know I'm right," Catwoman reassured.

Catwoman and Harley cautiously walked up to the gate.

"Is that what I think that is?" Catwoman asked.

"Yeah looks like Red's been busy," Harley agreed as they both stared into the yard. Their front yard was full of exotic plants and some were very large in size.

"Yeah this won't cause unnecessary attention," Catwoman said sarcastically as she opened the gate and cautiously walked down the path toward the porch. Harley followed right after.

"Seems alright so far, no snappy vines or moving shrubbery," Harley noted. Selina nodded as she made her way to the door. She carefully stuck in her key and concentrated on hearing the lock, nothing sounded out of place. She carefully twisted the handle and pushed open the door.

"Na ah ah!" Ivy said on the other end. Catwoman stopped immediately.

"Why not?" Catwoman asked.

"Like my new security system?" Poison Ivy asked as she stood up from her seat and walked toward the door.

"We already have a security system," Catwoman said strongly.

"Hmph man made junk," Ivy replied sourly.

"Well?" Catwoman said growing impatient.

"Look to your right," Ivy pointed out. Catwoman did as she was told and Harley looked over Catwoman's shoulder.

"Figures shrubbery," Harley noticed.

"Yes... but this plant is _special_ ," Ivy revealed silkily.

"Okay how special?" Catwoman asked.

"Well as of now the plant will spray a microscopic pollen that's invisible to the naked eye knocking you or any other intruder out," Ivy said with a smile.

"Damn... well I'm not an intruder," Catwoman said annoyed.

"No you're not," Ivy said as she pushed her hair back.

"You may come in now," Ivy said. Catwoman stepped inside as did Harley before she suddenly let out a wide yawn before falling face forward toward the ground.

"Woops," Ivy said as she stood there wide eyed.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about that plant," Catwoman said impressed as she stared down at Harley knocked out on the floor. "You sure she's asleep?" Catwoman asked.

"Positive," Ivy said as Harley let out a small snore.

"Well she needs the rest anyways she had a long day," Catwoman said putting her hands on her hips.

"Really?" Ivy said raising a brow. "So where did you ladies go?" Ivy asked crossing her arms. Catwoman crossed her arms as well.

"It's not for me to tell," Catwoman said looking the other way. "It's up to Harley, she'll let you know when she's ready," Catwoman said as she started making her way upstairs. Ivy looked up at Catwoman who tiredly climbed up the stairs. She then looked down at Harley sleeping peacefully on the floor. Ivy made her way to the sofa and grabbed a pillow, she made her way back to Harley who was snoring loudly. She lifted Harley's head and gently shoved the pillow under her head.

"Sweet dreams Harl," Ivy said as she made her way upstairs as well.


	5. Declawed

 

Harley woke up with a stiff neck and a shoulder. When she realized what had happened she thought it over to decide if it was worth getting angry over. The more she thought about it the more she realize it wasn't too big a deal. Harley woke up went the the bathroom, brushed her teeth and started her daily work out routine. After an hour she took a shower and started breakfast. Fried veggies for Ivy and an omelet for Selina and herself. The first one to come to her was Selina. Selina stifled a yawn as she sat on the table. She knew Ivy was always the first to wake up but she was still watering her plants and wasn't in the kitchen yet.

"Coffee?" Selina asked.

"It's brewing up, just give me a sec," Harley said happily. Selina raised a brow as she noticed Harley's cheerful mood. "Okay..." she replied. Harley finished Selina's omelet as she placed salsa on top of it. She put a fork on her plate and placed it in front of Selina.

"Thanks," Selina said with a soft smile.

"No prob, hot coffee comin' right up," Harley said as she started pouring Selina a cup of coffee. "Cream, sugar?" Harley asked.

"Both, two spoons please," Selina said. Harley nodded as she poured some cream and sugar beforer placing the cup of coffee next Selina's omelet. Harley started on her own omelet as she whistled to herself.

"So why the happy mood? It's not like you got some last night," Selina said.

"No.. I don't know I guess it's cause I'm just happy," Harley said with a shrug. "All I can think is about is good stuff," Harley realized. "I'm just happy that we know where my babies are at and that you guys are here, all like a big happy family," Harley said as she flipped her omelet. Selina perked a brow as she drank her coffee.

"Good Morning Harl... Selina," Ivy said as she walked in to the sun room from the backyard.

"Finished your watering?" Harley asked.

"For now. Nothing like a good morning water," Ivy said as she took off her sun hat.

"Wow you're looking... green," Selina said trying not to laugh.

"Hmm yes, got to let my true colors show sometime," Ivy said. "Besides there's plenty lovely trees and bushes to keep our backyard from prying eyes," Ivy said.

"Backyard?" Selina asked. Ivy nodded as she walked up to the counter.

"Is this for me?" Ivy asked surprised.

"Sure is Red," Harley said happily. Ivy smiled as she sat at the table as well. "It's such a beautiful day I think I'm gonna eat outside in the backyard. I'm sure Ivy's got it all gorgeous with all that green stuff," Harley said putting her omelet on the plate. Selina muffled her laughter with her coffee.

"Well I hope you enjoy it Harl though I must warn you it is a bit chilly," Ivy said as she grabbed her fork.

"Wait what about your knock out plants?" Selina asked.

"Oh you don't have to worry about them. I've told them not to harm you guys or any pedestrians who walk on the sidewalk like those school kids," Ivy clarified.

"That's more like it," Selina said with a smile taking a bite of her omelet.

"Okay ya guys see ya in a bit," Harley said grabbing her coffee and heading toward the backyard. Selina eyed Harely as she walked outside.

"Man she must of hit her head hard on the way down last night," Selina said. Ivy raised a brow as she agreed with Selina.

"I agree she is a bit happier than usual," Ivy said placing her fork down.

"She said all she seems to think about is happy thoughts, it's like she just got laid... it's weird," Selina said looking back making sure Harley didn't step in forgetting something.

"Hmmm you're right... hm-" she let out abruptly. "Wait... it might be..." she said slowly as her eyes went blank as she zoned out thinking it over. "Possibly," she said as she started eating again.

"What? Possibly what?" Selina asked as she finished her omelet.

"Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure but it might be a side effect from the pollen," Ivy speculated.

"Okay... so whoever wakes up from your knock out pollen wakes up happy? Actually that's not a bad thing," Selina thought it over. "If they wake up too happy to get pissed over getting knocked then hey good for us," Selina said happily.

"You do have a point, a change won't be necessary then," Ivy said finishing her fried veggies.

Night came, Catwoman and Harley headed toward Gotham Zoo. The zoo was still busy as workers were feeding and washing the animals before heading home. Finally around midnight the lights turned off and Catwoman and Harley headed toward the hyena exhibit. Though to their dismay the exhibit was empty.

"Damn it! Where are my babies!?" Harley complained as she stomped her foot. Catwoman looked around.

"They probably put them away someplace else during the night," Catwoman said as she walked toward a fake mountain. "I have a feeling where they might be too, stay here be my look out," Catwoman said as she headed off toward the side out of sight. Catwoman found a number pad beside a camouflage door. She placed on her goggles and examined the number pad carefully. The make and model popped onto the upper right corner of her lens. Finger prints showed which numbers were always pressed. The brand usually had combinations that started with an _8._ The numbers that were faded the most showed there were usually pressed the most. Sweat had affected the paint over time and were the first ones to rub off before hitting the last two numbers. 85604. The combination failed. Two more tries and alarm will be triggered.

85640

"And bingo was his name-o," Catwoman sang. The door opened and Catwoman confidently strutted in. There were many types of animals in their cages. They looked well fed and taken care of, most had toys inside their cages as well. "Now where are those hyenas?" Catwoman asked herself out loud.

"He he funny you asked," a voice came from behind. Catwoman turned surprised to see the Joker standing there with Doctor Aesop behind him.

"You... both of you..." Catwoman said bitterly.

"Why so surprised Kitty-Cat after all, it is something little ol' me would do," Joker said with a wide grin.

"Why? What did they ever do to you other than stay loyal," Catwoman asked.

"Oh loyal to me or to Harley either way, Harley is not going to have them, isn't that right Doc?" Joker asked holding out his hand.

"Yes you are quite right," Doctor Aesop said handing him a control device.

"Now let's see what a cat can do when she's backed inside a cage," Joker said pressing the device. Immediately the sound of many cages unlocking and pulling open all at once stroke fear into Catwoman's heart as she jumped up and climbed up a cage.

"Sneaky little minx," Joker said a bit put off.

"Impressive reflexes for a common city cat," Doctor Aesop agreed.

"Oh well, Howie, Jack, Jill... I mean Hank get the hyenas and make sure you do the job right," he said angrily.

"Ughh but boss there's like cheetahs and stuff out loose," Hank replied.

"NOW!" Joker said turning angrily. Joker grabbed a firework from out his pocket as he whistled. He took out a lighter and starting lighting it. Catwoman took a deep breath as she had a bad feeling what he was going to do with the firework.

"Now say AHHHHHHHHHH!" Joker screamed mimicking a girl in a horror movie. He threw the firework at Catwoman. "Ah ha ha ha ha!" laughing manically.

"Puddin?!" Harley asked herself meekly. Her heart sank knowing what was probably going on. The Joker was here and he was mad. Most likely giving Kitty a hard time. Trying to kill kitty for helping her out. Harley shook her head. "NO!" she said out loud. She wasn't going to let Mr. J harm Kitty. Harley gripped onto her hammer tightly as she started walking toward where Catwoman disappeared. Though half ways there the sounds of animals growling and fighting could be heard. Harley stopped immediately. A rush of felines and other similar animals came rushing out. She could of sworn she saw a Tasmanian Devil walk out as well. "Oh boy," Harley said as Doctor Aesop walked out as well. "Seems like you expanded your horizons a bit, a little exotic don't cha ya think?" Harley asked pulling up her hammer up on her shoulder.

"Oh there's plenty room in my fables for all types of life," Doctor Aesop said.

"Yeah yeah, so where's Kitty?" Harley asked.

"Kitty? Oh you must mean the black minx," Doctor Aesop clarified. "Yes well she's quite busy dancing with the Joker," he said.

"You... get outta of my way!" Harley warned.

"Or what?" Doctor Aesop asked.

"Or your asking for an aching headache," Harley said as she started running at him. "Hope ya brought your Depends!" Harley warned. Though suddenly a lion jumped out in front of him. "Yikes!" Harley yelled jumping back as the lion stood it's ground, it slowly walked towards Harley. "Uhh nice kitty," Harley let out nervously. "Good Kitty!" Harley yelled backing into a tree. Suddenly she was lifted up. "EEEEHP!" Harley squealed as she felt her body being lifted from the ground and placed on a branch. Harley looked around her realizing that she was wrapped around up in vines. She searched excitedly. "Red?!" Harley yelled out. Suddenly Poison Ivy walked up toward the lion and threw out a seed that burst into thick vines.

"It's time to end this childish fable," Ivy said as the lion fell on it's side and trying to chew out of its thick vines.

"Ah Mother Nature you have come at last," Doctor Aesop greeted.

"Don't bother calling your muses. I've already taken them out they're in the main fountain cooling off," Ivy said with a smirk as she stretched her arms forward again and quickly took out Doctor Aesop as her vines wrapped around him as well. He fell to ground bitterly though he smirked as Ivy neared.

"Doesn't matter my job is done," Doctor Aesop said simply. Harley jumped off the tree and walked up to Ivy.

"Whadaya think that meant?" Harley asked. Ivy grimaced.

"Nothing good, let's go find Catwoman," Ivy said and Harley nodded. They walked inside the hollow mountain the zoo was now a mess. Inside they found Catwoman out cold with x's on her goggles. Ivy walked toward her and examined her hands. Her titanium claws had been taken out.

"Touching really, she really was the touchy feeling type," Joker said from behind. Ivy and Harley turned. Joker was scratched from head down to his shoes.

"Looks like Catwoman did quite a job on you," Ivy said happily.

"Yes well Catwoman was a naughty kitty and you know what happens to naughty kitties they get de-clawed, AHHH Ha ha ha ha!" Joker laughed out loud.

"Shame on ya Puddin," Harley scolded weakly. Ivy glanced at Harley who looked nervously to her then back to the Joker.

"Harley why so sad? Don't ya care about the scratches Miss Kitty left me? She could of gave me Rabies, Parvo, or Distemper!" Joker said with a fake frown. Harley frowned.

"Where's my boys!?" Harley asked strongly. Joker frowned for a second then grinned.

"Oh they're long gone off in doggie heaven by now," Joker said letting out a small chuckle.

"You... you... why!?" Harley yelled her strong demeanor breaking.

"Why? Why? WHY?! Boo hoo!" he mocked pretending to wipe his tears. "Oh Harley don't you know I live to make your life miserable!" he said evilly. Harley shook her head in denial.

"I... I- they did nothing to you! Our boys did nothing to hurt you! Our boys were our babies! Protecting us! Playing with us! You... you-" Harley cried.

"What?! Those are not MY BOYS! They're not my flesh and blood just laughing lackeys just like any of the others EXPENDABLE!" Joker bellowed.

"Enough it's time to end this!" Ivy said throwing out her vines as well. Joker bought out a small throwing knife and slice the vines before they ever reached him.

"Nice try plant lady but-" Joker said as he suddenly heard a familiar growl. A pack of hyenas slowly stalked behind him. Harley's eyes widen with hope and surprise. Ivy placed her arms slowly down surprised as well. Then suddenly she threw out a few seeds that burst into a gas. Joker's eyes watered up as he started sniffing. His mouth opened as he tried his hardest not to sneeze, though within a few seconds of breathing in he failed. "AHH-CHOO!" he let out and with that the pack of hyenas attacked bringing Joker to the ground.

"PUDDIN!" Harley yelled in horror. Ivy held her back.

"Look what he did to Selina... he deserves some punishment," Ivy said through gritted teeth.

"But..but they're gonna KILL him!" Harley yelled in horror.

"He deserves it for all the pain and stupidity he's caused," Ivy said stiffly.

"Red let me go!" Harley yelled.

"No.. not yet!" Ivy yelled. The Joker yelled as he brought out a gun and shot one of the hyenas one of them fell to the floor dead. Harley gasped in horror as Joker fired other shots but missed. They soon started dragging him out of the small corridor. His clothes shredded just barely conscious the Joker managed to grab on to one of the bars of the cage holding on tight as they continued to try and drag him. He looked up toward Harley.

"Har-" he let out carefully. Harley's eyes widen as she fell to her knees.

"Puddin?" she replied softly.

"Har-" he let out again and Harley gasped her eyes watering up.

"Har-dy har-har!" he let out before letting go being dragged away. Harley's face went blank as she stared in disbelief.


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOLZ And you thought that first chapter was full of Estrogen :p

 

Harley woke up went to the bathroom brushed her teeth did her daily exercise, took a shower and headed downstairs. She looked into the fridge and sighed. She was in melancholy mood today. She grabbed a big bowel and filled with left overs and a raw steak. She took it outside and placed it on the ground. Soon a hyena casually trotted up to the bowel and started eating.

"Hey Moe," Harley greeted as she watched her hyena eat. The past events sadden her deeply. Joker had gotten ripped to shreds and was taken to Gotham General in critical condition. He also shot her other hyena Curly. Curly had risked his life to save her and her friends. Harley wiped a tear away from her cheek. Selina was also hurt but not as bad as the Joker. She had a friend come in and take care of wounds, mostly minor scrapes and burns.

"You're up early," Ivy said as she walked up from behind.

"Yeah..." Harley said. Ivy frowned.

"I know it's been rough on you these past few days," Ivy said motherly. "How about you let me and Selina take care of business for the time being until you start feeling better," Ivy said as she patted Harley's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Harley replied as melancholy as before. Ivy frowned.

"Hey how about you help me water it always cheers me up," Ivy said a bit happily.

"Nah watering doesn't make me happy like it does you," Harley said simply.

"Well I'd really appreciate if you can water those palms over there by the corner. I'll make your favorite fruit salad if you do," Ivy added. Harley grinned.

"I do like your fruit salads," Harley said a bit happier.

"Good there's the hose you go over there while I turn on the water," Ivy demanded as she made her way to the sprout. Harley walked up to the corner aiming her hose. "Alright," Ivy said turning on the water. Harley starting watering as Ivy casually walked up to her. She placed her hand on Harley's shoulder then nodded. Suddenly Harley started to yawn as her hand grew tired before dropping the hose and falling backwards. Ivy tried her best to catch Harley making sure she didn't hit the ground completely. The door opened.

"Damn you are so bad," Selina said with a smirk.

"Good you're awake," Ivy said struggling.

"Yep," Selina said walking toward Ivy and unconscious Harley. Selina was already healing she had a bruised lip a few scratches on her cheek but her color had return to normal.

"A little help here," Ivy let out as she continued to struggle. Selina went toward Harley's feet bending over lifting them up. "You're looking better," Ivy said as they started to carry Harley back in to the house.

"Yeah nothing but bruises...including my ego," Selina said as Ivy slowly walked up the steps. She kicked open the door of the sun room and continued bringing Harley back in.

"Well luckily nothing worse happened," Ivy said with a sigh.

"Yeah... so Harley's still been a downer lately?" Selina asked as they made they way through the kitchen.

"Sadly yes..." Ivy said as she moved a chair out of the way and headed toward the living room. "Slipping," Ivy warned.

"Let's put her on the couch," Selina suggested as they tossed Harley on the couch. "There man she's heavy," Selina said surprised.

"She's all muscle," Ivy agreed.

"So now what?" Selina asked. Ivy shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Oh now I'm in charge?" Ivy said in shock.

"Well since I'm injured and all," Selina said as a matter of fact.

"I see that, well nothing for now, I think for the time being you guys should get your rest. Perhaps take Harley shopping whenever she wakes up, that always seems to cheer her up," Ivy said as she sat in a chair.

"Well I'm thinking about revenge..." Selina said angrily.

"Oh really justice wasn't served when the Joker was taken by a pack of domestic hyenas?"

"No and you know it. The Joker takes physical harm like it's a slap on the wrist. We need to do something else. Something far worse," Selina said crossing her arms. Ivy perked a brow.

"Such as?" Ivy responded interested.

"We need to hit him where it hurts and I don't mean down south... maybe Harley-"

"Harley isn't going to help you know how she is. She's not even mad at the fact he tried to _kill_ her, she's not going to help," Ivy restated. Selina huffed as she looked away.

"You're right," she said bitterly.

"I think we need to destroy something symbolic, something meaningful to him, something he takes pride in," Ivy said thinking out loud. Selina tried to concentrate.

"You are talking about the Joker right?" Selina asked. Ivy smiled sweetly.

"We all have our weak points, triggers that upset us," Ivy said venomously.

"Okay..." Selina released not sure where to go with that.

"I got an idea, I always wanted to destroy that hideout of his, it's one of his favorites according to Harley," Ivy started.

"You're not talking about the amusement park are you?" Selina asked with a hint of denial and excitement. Ivy nodded.

"That place has a total lack of nature. All that machinery and man made things, ughh," Ivy said in distaste. Selina smirked.

"I agree... so how we're gonna fix that?" Selina asked with a wide smile.

"Just a bit of seeds will do, positioned strategically through out the park," Ivy said as a matter of fact.

"Okay what about Harl I don't think she's gonna like this idea very much," Selina realized.

"Of course not she doesn't need to know," Ivy said crossing her arms. "What I'm worried about is Mr. Goody Two Shoes, coming in ruining it. Growing things take time you know," Ivy said. Selina sighed.

"Yeah but not too much I've noticed," Selina said indicating the yards. "But," she continued. "I guess I can keep the Dark Knight busy while you do your thing," Selina suggested.

"Oh you'll do that?" Ivy started mockingly. "Take one for the team?" she continued. "Oh what am I saying I'm sure you'd enjoy it," Ivy finished with a small laugh. Selina scowled as she took it pursing her lips to the side.

"So nice to let us know you got a sense of humor," Selina replied bitterly.

Soon Harley woke up in a cheery mood. Selina and Ivy took advantage of the moment and decided to have a shopping day as they knew that was Harley's favorite pass time. They went towards the nearest mall and started shopping for clothes. Harley bought herself a few everyday outfits and a collar for her Hyena Moe. Selina bought herself a few evening gowns and work out clothes. Ivy was content on just buying a few simple pieces so she can garden comfortably. This put Selina and Harley off for a while. Until they went shoe shopping and bought a variety of shoes. Soon their bags were getting heavy and their stomachs started to growl.

"Ughh...hey! Wait up!" Harley yelled as she struggled to carry her bags.

"Why do you buy so much stuff Harl?" Selina asked exasperated.

"Nothing new if you ask me," Ivy said rolling her eyes.

"Red can ya-" Harley started.

"No," Ivy said simply.

"Just one bag?" Harley continued.

"No," Ivy replied again.

"How about we get some grub. I'm starving are you?" Selina asked.

"Yeah I am let's get some Ice Cream!" Harley suggested.

"Let's find the food court I can go for a green tea or a smoothie," Ivy suggested. Selina looked at Harley in shock.

"Ooooh a smoothie she's becoming adventurous with her diet too?" Selina whispered toward Harley teasingly.

"I heard that," Ivy said loudly. Harley tried her hardest to muffle her a giggle. Ivy led the way carrying her small bag. Selina followed carrying three bags and Harley struggled with her nine bags.

"Oh look at that pig tailed princess? Hey aren't ya a little old for that hair style!? Talk about Special ED!" a young woman teased. All three of them noticed a group of young women and men leaning against the rails laughing at Harley who's expression was increasingly turning sour.

"You're just jealous that I's got tha money to buy what I want!" Harley sniped back continuing to struggle with her bags.

"Oh what good does all that money do it still can't save you from yourself, look at you, you can't even dress!" the girl replied back. Harley dropped her bags and started storming forward. Selina held her back as Ivy walked toward the group casually.

"You know what I hate about society these days? The insufferable amount of walking meat sacks. It's sad that plants depend on the carbon monoxide your yapping mouths provides or I would kill you as you stand... slowly suffocating you," Ivy replied angrily. Selina's eyes widen in shock at Ivy's comment. The girl turned a bright shade of red, eyes bulging. "Instead I think I'll just take your boyfriends, you two pick up those bags now," Ivy demanded. As she let out a whiff of her pheromones and their two guys did as they were told walking towards Harley's dropped bags. All of the girls mouth's dropped in shock as the two men walked away.

"Sean!?" the girl called out hurt and surprised.

"Sorry toots the hot lady said so," he replied simply. Ivy started walking toward the food court as the the two guys carried Harley's bags.

"See ya bitches!" Selina waved as she continued walking as well. Harley turned and gave them a crude gesture before waving as well.

Soon they all drove home stopping by an Ice Cream shop as they forgot to buy Harley's ice cream. Project cheer Harley up was a success as she was talking about how Ivy showed those girls at the mall. Though their excitement was short lived as they arrived home and walked up to an out conscious man on their front yard's walkway.

"Who's he?" Harley asked.

"Beats me," Selina replied.

"We're going to find out, let's take our bags inside then take him after," Ivy said simply the girls nodded in agreement and made their way inside their home.


	7. Cherry Baby

 

The sound of skin impacting skin forced the unconscious man to wake up.

"Wake up sunshine," Selina said as she leaned against a wall. The man blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted.

"Huh ouch, where am I?" he asked suddenly. "Am I tied up?" he asked as he struggled.

"No more stupid questions let's get straight to business," Ivy said walking toward him. She let out a dose of pheromones and Selina's least favorite; truth serum.

"Huh...uhhh" he let out as he took a few breaths. "Sure," he released breathlessly.

"Good now tell me why you were here and who do you work for?" Selina asked stepping in.

"Uhhh I don't know," he said simply.

"Answer her," Ivy demanded.

"I was here looking for something," he replied.

"For what?" Selina asked.

"For... for... weapons," he replied though it was evident he was trying to fight off the serum.

"What?!" Selina asked leaning back.

"Explain yourself," Ivy demanded once again.

"Uhh the Penguin he wants to see if ya didn't steal one of his supplies of weapons," he replied trying hard to punish himself.

"Selina I thought you bought those weapons!" Ivy scolded crossing her arms.

"Eh well what's done is done can't blame a cat for taking what's easily available," Selina defended.

"Great now what?" Ivy asked shaking her head frustrated.

"Well that's easy don't let him find out," Selina said rolling her eyes.

"What about this guy?" Ivy asked.

"I know I'll send him flyin'!" Harley said picking up her giant hammer readying it about to swing.

"Wait! Not here," Selina said stopping Harley.

"Don't... don't... kill...me," the guy managed to let out slowly. Selina and Ivy stared at the guy with an ounce of pity.

"Well we can't just let him stay here," Ivy said shaking her head.

"And we can't let him leave here and nark on us," Selina said.

"Well?" Harley asked. Selina pursed her lips then stepped forward.

"Look... look at me!" Selina demanded. "If you wanna live you better leave town. Go anywhere, Metroplis, Paris, I don't care just get out of town or... or this room will be the last thing you'll ever see!" Selina threatened as the guy nodded.

"How do we know he's going to actually listen?" Ivy asked. "What if he just says yes now and talk later?" Ivy added.

"Good point," Selina agreed.

"I got it don't worry," Harley butted in once again as she stepped forward and started dragging the chair toward the exit. Selina gave Ivy a look of confusion as Ivy shrugged back.

"I'm gonna take care of it you'll see!" she said happily as she started drag him the up the basement stairs. A few hours later Harley returned a bit tired but happy as she walked in dragging her hammer with her.

"You actually carried that hammer around?" Selina asked in shock as she got a better look and noticed something red on it.

"What did you do with him?" Ivy asked curiously as she noticed the bit of red as well.

"Ha... I sent him flyin', Duh!" Harley said.

"You killed him?" Selina asked in shock.

"Nah just packed him in a crate and sent him New Guinea," Harley clarified. Both Ivy and Selina blinked a few times before realizing what Harley did.

"Oh," Ivy said simply.

"Ha...ah ha ha!" Selina let out. "Then wait a sec what's all that red on your hammer?" Selina asked confused.

"Oh this?" Harley lifted her hammer and pointed at the spot. "That's just lipstick. I put smileys or Mista J's face on it every once in a while," Harley replied. Ivy rolled her eyes as Selina continued to laugh.

"Hold up, what if the Penguin starts to wonder where his lackey is at? He might send another one soon or get suspicious," Ivy said eyes narrowing. Selina choked on her last laugh as her face went blank. Harley pursed her lips to the side then smiled.

"I got an idea!" Harley said again happily.

"Wow, Harl you're on a roll," Selina said surprised.

"Ya I know, sometimes I even amaze myself," Harley said placing a hand on her chest.

Soon Ivy drove Harley toward Penguin's hideout she kept checking her watch every so often. Harley wrote silently as she sat in the passenger seat.

"You drive so well Red, so smooth and even pace," Harley said placing her arms behind her head.

"I drive just as everyone else does, normal," Ivy responded.

"Yeah..." Harley replied lightly. "Anyhow I'm really glad you and Kitty are gettin' along," Harley said happily. "Ya guys really make me feel like I'm part of a real family, ya know?" Harley said contently.

"Well do you feel more like a family with us or with the Joker?" Ivy asked cautiously. Harley was quiet for a while as she thought over her answer. "Be honest," Ivy added. Harley sighed.

"I feel like a real family with ya guys and well maybe like a couple with me puddin but not like a real family especially... with Curly gone..." Harley wiped a tear from her eye and sniff.

"There there remember you got a job to do in a bit so no more tears," Ivy said motherly.

"You're right, gotta get my act together," Harley acknowledged. "Well what I said is true, you, me, and Kitty we make a pretty good team," Harley reassured.

"I agree too," Ivy said with a slight hint of happiness, she let out a small cough as she turned. "So you know what you're going to say?" Ivy asked.

"Ehh pretty much been writing this fake letter, here," Harley said. Ivy raised a brow.

"Really let me hear it," Ivy replied.

"Okay it says, _Dear Cherry Baby, Ya know we had some real good times and some bad times. I think ya a real swell dame but like I mentioned I've been in with a real bad crowd. I didn't want to tell ya this but I've been workin with the Penguin, he's a real bird lover. But I can't stand working here any longer. That's why I'm leavin Gotham to Australia to catch some rays with my new sweetheart Sandra. It would never of worked out between us. Sonny,_ " Harley finished. Ivy was quiet for a moment then smiled.

"Selina was right you are on a roll, I'm impressed," Ivy replied and Harley smiled. Soon Ivy and Harley drove toward Penguins hideout. Harley popped out of the car happily.

"Here comes Cherry baby!" Harley announced as she slammed the door checked over herself and started strutting toward their hideout. Ivy grew a bit nervous as she saw Harley confidently strut but soon smiled as she knew Harley was more than able to take care of herself.

"Whoa check out the fine piece of ass comin' this way," a guard said as he elbowed his partner.

"Yowzer, hey wait she's comin' right at us... stay cool," the man said clearing his throat.

"Hey I need to speak to ya boss or supervisor or someone!" Harley asked holding up her letter.

"Sorry toots, you just can't waltz in here making demands," one of the guys replied.

"And why not?!" Harley huffed.

"Well..."

"Let me see ya boss I need to talk to him about Sonny boy!" Harley yelled as she put the letter in one of their faces.

"Who?" the guy asked and took the letter. They both looked down and read it.

"She must mean Bill he's been missin'" one of the guys replied.

"WHAT?! He didn't even tell me his real name!?" Harley shouted.

"Toots... I mean Cherry you need to calm down," the guy replied.

"Calm down!? Calm down? Three years! Three years I devoted to that scumbag!" Harley cried.

"Okay okay I get it, well is there anything I can get ya? Some hot cocoa uhm, maybe some cash-"

"Me?!" the other guy offered. His partner elbowed him.

"She's clearly in distress here," the guy replied.

"Look can ya just make sure your boss gets this letter and make sure they make Sonny I mean Bill pay and I MEAN PAY!" Harley said her eyes narrowing. The guy shivered.

"Ya..." he gulped. "Sure, here take this to Louis," the guy said and the guy entered the compound and left.

"Good... well see yah!" Harley said happily turning. Harley started skipping away toward Ivy's car.

"Man... what a crazy ass chick... no wonder Bill left her," he said under his breath as he shook his head.

Ivy smiled as Harley came back in one piece. Harley got in the car smiling.

"All done!" she said happily.

"Good let's go," Ivy said with a smile. "By the way nice performance there, quick thinking too," Ivy complimented.

"Why thanks Red," Harley said happily. Ivy smiled as she drove off.


	8. Distraction

 

Ivy looked at her watch and started driving in a quicker pace.

"So where's the fire Red?" Harley noticed as she pushed heavily on the breaks making Harley lean forward a bit.

"Oh well just late for an appointment that's all," Ivy replied.

"An appointment?" Harley asked confused. Ivy stayed silent for awhile then sighed frustrated.

"Alright, here's the deal. Selina and I have decided to get even on the Joker," Ivy started as she quickly glanced over at Harley's direction gauging her reaction. Harley just stared back blank faced. "Look what the Joker did to you and Selina was unforgivable, I for one will not tolerate it and certainly not Selina. I know you may not care if the Joker treats you like shit but we do... we still have our _dignity_ and _pride_ and you should too!" Ivy ended haughtily. Harley continued to stare in silence. Then she turned letting out a small frown.

"You're right," she replied softly. Ivy's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" she asked just as softly.

"I said you're right! Okay!" Harley said pouting. "I know Mista J did ya guys wrong, I know that. I know he hurt Kitty pretty bad too," Harley said crossing her arms. "But I just can't let my feelings get in tha way ya know... he hurt me too," Harley said defeated. "He hurt our babies... that... that jerk!" Harley forced out.

"Bravo!" Ivy exclaimed. "I almost believed that load of crap," Ivy continued bitterly. Harley now had a look of shock.

"But it's true that's how I feel!" Harley replied. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"That's how you feel _now_ but when the Joker gets out you'll be crawling back to him begging for forgiveness," Ivy replied. Harley turned facing away too ashamed for she knew Ivy was right.

"I know..." Harley said sheepishly. Ivy sighed defeated.

"I'm sorry... it's just upsets me how he treats you," Ivy replied. "Look, Selina and I are going to take revenge and we're doing it in twenty minutes so are you gonna help us or get in the way?" Ivy asked seriously. Harley frowned as she looked down thinking over what Ivy said.

"What are you guys planning on doin'?" Harley asked.

"We're making a garden at Joker's favorite hideout," Ivy replied. An image of pretty, average size flowers popped into Harley's head.

"Oooh that sounds fun," Harley replied.

"A _big_ garden," Ivy clarified figuring Harley got confused with her last statement.

"Oh," Harley let out.

"Yes, it's going to piss off the Joker or we hope it will, he's leaving Gotham General back to Arkham tonight," Ivy responded.

"Well then you're gonna need some lights," Harley suggested. "Maybe turn on the amusement park enough to light up the night sky," Harely added. Ivy turned her head at Harley in disbelief. Harley's weary expression turned to a devious smile of excitement.

"I like the sound of that idea," Ivy replied as she continued to drive.

They reached the amusement park and opened the door. Harley opened the gate as they both walked in.

"Hey shouldn't Kitty be here for this?" Harley asked.

"No Kitty already... I mean Catwoman has another job to do," Ivy replied.

"Oh really like what?" Harley asked curiously.

"To keep Batman preoccupied," Ivy said with a small smile.

"Oh ho ho!" Harley let out with a chuckle.

"So where is that power source?" Ivy asked.

"The generator's over here," Harley replied and headed toward the side of the building. Harley started up the generator as Ivy started gathering her concentration. Soon Ivy closed her eyes as she spread out her arms low.

"Wake up my children!" Ivy replied and with that tiny vines started to slowly grow from her body. "Feel the night air, see the light of the moon, taste the bitter-sweet salt of the ocean," she replied and the sounds of wood and metal started to creek. Harley placed a hand over her mouth trying hard not to giggle and break Ivy's concentration. The corner of Ivy's mouth flinched but she continued chanting lower once again. Soon thick vines appeared in every nook and cranny between the board walk and the park rides. "Grow my children! Grow your mother commands you!" Ivy chanted as the vines grew thicker and thicker.

"Hey what's goin' on around here!" a guy said coming out from Joker's hideout.

"Nothing much just makin a garden," Harley replied.

"Harley?" Jack replied. "Wha- what are you doing here?" he asked. Harley blew him a kiss and smiled.

"You better run Jacky boy or you'll end up plant food for Red's babies," Harley warned. Jack nodded as he started to take off. The others did the same as well. Soon the plants intertwined with the amusement park growing higher in the night sky.

"Harley are you ready?" Ivy asked as she began to sweat. Harley nodded.

"Ready when you are," Harley replied happily. Ivy lifted her arms high in the air and as some of her vines lifted her in the air as well.

"Wow," Harley gasped in awe.

"Now!" Ivy responded and Harley flipped the switches lighting up the amusement park. Music and lights came from all direction but Ivy's plants were everywhere growing thicker and higher. Soon the growing stopped and Ivy slowly laid intertwined with one of her thick vines dropping her down gently. Harley ran toward her and lifted one of her arms around her shoulder.

"Wow you don't look so good, Red," Harley said worried.

"It's done let's go, quick" Ivy let out quickly.

Batman and Robin rode in the Batmobile patrolling Gotham City, listening to the Police radio waves.

"The alarm has been triggered in Gotham Museum of History on Main, all near by units please respond, over," a female cop announced.

"Finally some action tonight," Robin replied excitedly. Batman smiled in response as he turned immediately heading toward the direction of the museum, zooming down the street. Within minutes they had arrived. Both Batman and Robin broke through the main entrance. They headed toward the most valuable exhibit, Marie Antoinette Crown Jewels but to their surprise they were still there. "Wait a sec, that isn't right," Robin replied.

"No it's not," Batman agreed. "Go search the other exhibits I'm going to check outside to see if the thief is still near by," Batman replied.

"Got it," Robin said as he took off toward the next valuable exhibit. Batman made it to the rooftop of the museum and was going to make his way higher toward the staple until he caught a glimpse of a familiar silhouette. He casually made his way toward Catwoman who examined her claws as if they were nails.

"You know for someone who's suppose to be playing hard to get... you're so easily predictable. Just trigger off an alarm and here you are," Catwoman replied with a smirk.

"What have you stolen?" Batman asked seriously.

"Ouch, sweetheart why does it always have to be about stealing? Can't a cat catch a break?" Catwoman replied as she strutted toward him and placed her hand on his chest. "Mmmm," she let out as she inhaled and sighed. "Man I do miss playing with you, too bad you got Boy Wonder with you tonight," Catwoman said as she slowly crept toward his face. Though Batman grabbed her wrist roughly and held her hand away from his jaw.

"If you didn't take anything then what do you want?" Batman asked.

"You know I couldn't help but remember that kiss we had in your Batmobile. How steamy, your lips were," Catwoman replied as she stepped forward and placed her other hand on his chest. "How powerful your grip, so forceful," she continued as her hand crept from his chest lower. "The look in your eyes so dark, so...mysterious and who can forget the way you handled that stick shift," Catwoman replied with a smirk.

"You're wasting my time Catwoman," Batman replied forcefully.

"Tch, can't I just have one small kiss? Just one to keep me satisfied for the night?" Catwoman begged.

"Let's end this," Batman replied about to turn when Catwoman saw the lights of the Amusement Park turn on and Ivy's plants still growing. Suddenly she grabbed his shoulder forced him to turn and kissed him forcefully, which he responded to. Catwoman opened her eyes and stared at the Amusement park watching Ivy's plants take control. Catwoman couldn't help but smile with her eyes before closing them and pulling away from her kiss.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Thanks for the kiss handsome," Catwoman replied as she took a few steps back. Batman turned around taking a few steps forward before noticing the the Amusement Park at the distance. Batman eye's widen for a few seconds as he turned to question Catwoman but it was too late she was gone. Batman turned once again his eyes narrowing knowing Catwoman had something to do with this, realizing that he had fallen for Catwoman's trap.

Catwoman returned home to hear the sound of water from the upstairs bathroom. She closed the door and casually made her way upstairs as she took off her mask. She opened the door wider and leaned against the frame.

"Damn Pam you look like shit," Selina noted.

"Red's just all pooped out that's all," Harley defended as she grabbed a cup of water from the tub and poured it on Ivy's head soaking her flaming locks. Ivy just closed her eyes silently.

"Well it took a lot or work and surprisingly a lot of beggin' to distract Batman, kind of sad really, another ouch on my ego," Catwoman said analyzing the moment.

"Awe don't worry you know Bats is always all work and no play," Harley said with a smile.

"You did good," Ivy replied weakly.

"Man you are pooped out... can't blame you; did a nice job with Joker's Amusement park, probably saw it all the way to Arkham, probably be on the news too," Selina realized. Ivy smiled. "Man if only I could of seen the look on his face," Selina said as she stared at her claws, wondering.


	9. Cat and Bat

 

Ivy, Selina, and Harley took the next few days minding their own business. Ivy took the time to recuperate as she sunbathed in the garden. Harley would occasionally go grocery shopping and spend her time playing video games or checking up on Ivy. Selina on the other hand was caught up with her thoughts. Selina filled her duffel bag with her clothes and costume and headed out.

"Hey where you off too?" Harley asked as she noticed Selina heading toward the door.

"Oh gonna pay some bills then do a little working out maybe go for a swim at the gym," Selina said nonchalantly.

"Oh okay, don't stay out too late I'm baking cookies!" Harley said with a happy smile.

"As long as they don't look like the Joker or have raisins I'm cool," Selina said and headed out the door. Selina paid the bills as she promised and decided to stake out the Penguin's hideout. Catwoman made her way to a nearby rooftop in angle where she can see the Penguin through a window as he sat eating his dinner he ate silently for the most part. Only asking simple miniscule type questions. Selina sighed as she became increasingly bored. Thoughts popped into her head about the night she was _suppose_ to seduce Batman. It didn't turn out as she planed. First off she thought it was going to go smoother, quicker, easier. Instead he was stone cold as ever, was he finally bored of her? Catwoman closed her eyes as she shook her head. She didn't want to believe it. Secondly she thought she was going to get further this time. Instead it seemed she took a step back. Catwoman sighed disappointed at the memory. Perhaps she really was the weak one between the both. There was a knock on Penguins door, that caught Catwoman's attention.

"Come in," Penguin said simply.

"Sorry to interrupt Penguin, sir but Mark just came back from Two Face's and they said they had nothing to do with the stolen weapons," the guy said nervously.

"Nonsense, they always have been stealing my weapons and always will, why would they stop now?" Penguin said as he cut his steak.

"But that's what Mark said. Two Face was very persuasive, sir," the guy added becoming fearful.

"Hmph, we'll see about that," Penguin said stiffly. Catwoman stood up taking off her goggles and smiled.

"Idiots," she said under her breath happily and turned around stopping suddenly.

"Catwoman," Batman said simply. Catwoman took a step back looking up with a smile.

"Well if it isn't tall, dark, and handsome, so what brings you here?" Catwoman asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I could be asking you the same question," Batman replied. Catwoman looked put off as she looked toward her side.

"Oh you know little ole' me just being the curious cat I am," Catwoman replied.

"Too curious, why are you so interested in the Penguin's business?" Batman asked.

"And I'm here just talking to a hallucination, right?" Catwoman asked simply. Batman was silent then he smirked.

"This is my job," Batman replied simply. Catwoman raised her eyebrows as she closed her eyes then opened them.

"Well then by all means don't let me get in the way," Catwoman said as she stepped aside and presented him with an open path.

"Catwoman," Batman said strongly all of a sudden but Catwoman kept walking. "You and your friends have been keeping out of trouble?" Batman asked sternly as he looked at the Penguin's window as well. Catwoman stopped walking as she shrugged.

"If you mean babysitting the psych ward then yes," Catwoman said.

"They're your words not mine," Batman replied with a smirk. Catwoman sighed.

"Yes they've been... behaving, I suppose but you know how girls are. So unpredictable," Catwoman replied as she continued to walk. "So if you don't have any more questions I'll be on my way, have fun trying not to fall asleep. Oswald isn't much to look at," Catwoman said as she continued to walk away. A Batarang suddenly landed in front of her, stopping Catwoman making her step back, lifting her arms back in surprise. "Okay... I thought we were done here," Catwoman replied a bit apprehensive. Suddenly she felt a strong grip on her wrist as she was turned forcefully. She looked up as she felt the heat radiating off Batman before being kissed just like the way he kissed her in the Batmobile and on other rooftops full of lust and passion. Catwoman wanted to pull away out of anger and resentment for playing hard to get but she couldn't help it she continued to kiss him back regardless of what her head told her to do. The kiss broke as Catwoman leaned her head back defeated as she sighed angrily at herself. "Why do we do this to ourselves?" Catwoman asked frustrated.

"I don't have an answer to that," Batman replied simply looking down at Catwoman seriously. Catwoman looked back up him and smiled.

"Why do you always light a fire within me that I can't resist?" Catwoman asked as she caressed his lower jaw and cheek. She hugged him quickly absorbing a brief moment of comfort, taking in the moment before pulling away stepping back regretfully. "I won't let myself be the easy one this time!" she yelled as she turned away running as fast as she can, running from her emotions. _I_ _won't let him have me_ _just when he wants me._

Catwoman walked into their house taking off her mask.

"Hey Kitty just in time I've just finished baking!" Harley said happily then frowned as she saw the look on Selina's face. "Kitty?" Harley asked concernedly.

"Oh yeah cookies... that's sounds good," Selina replied halfhearted as she walked into the kitchen's tiny eating nook. Ivy sat at the table actually enjoying Harley's cookies.

"Well you look distraught," Ivy observed as she stared at Selina.

"Here have a cookie," Harley offered. Selina took a bite out of it and chewed.

"Mmm it's good," Selina said a bit happier.

"If that doesn't help... you know what will," Ivy offered teasingly with a small smile.

"If you drag my ass to bed or inside at least, I might consider it," Selina said with a smirk.

"Harley is a strong girl, we can handle it," Ivy said taking a sip of tea.

"Alright see ya in a bit," Selina said as she walked outside toward the backyard.

"Hey it's night time where ya goin'?" Harley asked confused.

"Don't worry we'll see her in a bit for now enjoy your cookies," Ivy said as she continued to eat the next cookie on her plate. Within a few minutes Ivy led Harley outside.

"Oh my GOSH KEHTY!" Harley bellowed in shock as her pet Hyena Moe licked Selina's face as she slept lifelessly on the ground. Ivy muffled her giggling for a bit then gave up as she laughed at the scene.

"She'll... ha ha ha... be alright c'mon let's get her inside," Ivy said as she made her way toward Selina. Harley and Ivy dragged Selina inside. Selina awoke on the couch with a slightly stiff neck but over all feeling quite happy. Selina stretched as she recalled having good dreams about her and Bruce about them getting together settling down becoming a normal average couple living a normal average life. Selina got up and took a shower she headed toward the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Soon Harley and Ivy woke up as well.

"Glad to see you in a better mood," Ivy replied with a smile.

"Yeah I know... that plant stuff really works you should patent it. Sell for millions instead of that half baked anti-depressants they sell instead."

"Hmph doesn't sound half bad," Ivy agreed.

"I don't know I just feel... happy... happy to be alive, like I won the lotto or nearly died and having a second chance. I'm just happy to be alive, it's just a great feeling," Selina tried to explain. Ivy shrugged.

"Well I'm going to check up on my babies," Ivy said making her way outside to do her rounds. Soon Harley made her way down and opened the newspaper.

"Gonna do some Sudoku," Harley said opening a newspaper then gulped.

"Oh boy looks like Penguins and Two Face are at it again," Harley announced as she read part of the newspaper.

"Oh yeah don't tell Ivy but it seems that Penguin thinks Two Face took his guns and not us... let's try to keep it that way," Selina advised as she served Harley a pancake.

"My lips are sealed," Harley said zipping up her lips and throwing off the tab. "Ooh thanks Kitty," Harley said grabbing a fork.


	10. Iceberg Lounge

 

The slam of the door cracking the wall broke the silence of the Sirens home. Catwoman followed by Ivy and Harley walked in.

"Red you were in top form, like a plant goddess!" Catwoman said as she walked in looking around the room as she held on tightly to her sack.

"Oh stop you're making me blush," Ivy said with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"It's true Red, you saw those bozos! " _Yes plant lady, whateva ya say."_ HA!" Harley beamed with a smile as she held on to her new favorite hammer.

"Well what can I say being green has it perks," Ivy said with a playful shrug.

"Oh yeah... did I ever tell you how jealous I am of your power?" Catwoman asked as she took off her mask.

"Yes you have and I love it every time," Ivy said with a wide smile. Selina rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Gotta stop telling you -"

"Hey ladies, we gotta an itsy bitsy problem here," Harley interrupted as she tossed the junk mail and coupons on the floor.

"What?" Ivy asked.

"We got mail and it ain't junk," Harley pointed out as she lifted an envelope.

"Great," Selina let out sarcastically as she moved her way toward Harley and grabbed it out of her hands. Selina read the envelope.

"To the Sirens," Selina read out loud. She felt the sheen of the envelope. "Nice quality paper too," she added as she turned it around and opened it. She pulled out an invitation.

"What is it?" Harley asked anxiously.

"Its an invite to Penguin's Iceberg Lounge," Selina answered confused.

"What does the fat bird want now?" Ivy asked crossing her arms.

"Better yet why?" Selina asked as she read it out. _"You're formally invited to Re-Opening to the Iceberg Lounge this Saturday at 8 PM. Formal Attire is required. Security will be at the door, weapons and other illegal items will be confiscated and return upon your leave."_

"Great," Ivy let out sarcastically.

"Sounds fun!" Harley said grinning.

"Wait a second you're not thinking of actually going are you?" Selina asked seriously. Harley's wide smile turned into a frown as Ivy merely shrugged.

"Why not it'll be fun!" Harley pleaded.

"Yeah right! How did he even find this address how does he even know we're here?" Selina asked paranoid.

"Oh I'm sure Batman doesn't know where we live by now either," Ivy retaliated. "Get real Selina you knew it was only a matter of time," Ivy said pushing her hair back.

"Yeah...but don't change the subject. We're not going," Selina said crossing her arms.

"Why not!? It's not like Mista J is gonna be there," Harley let out.

"So? I mean why?" Selina asked.

"Why not? It's not like we got anythin better to do," Harley argued crossing her arms.

"What do you think, Pam?" Selina asked. Ivy let out a long sigh before shrugging.

"I don't care. Penguin obviously wants us there for a purpose, though considering it is a social event it can't be anything too deceptive," Ivy thought out.

"Yeah nothin we can't handle," Harley said putting her arms behind her head releasing a wide childish grin. Selina rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Selina said defeated.

"Yay! I already know what I wanna wear!" Harley yelled running upstairs. Selina perked a brow as she glanced at Ivy who did the same.

Saturday night came and Selina looked over herself as she applied some lipstick. She popped her lips before checking herself over making sure she had what she _needed._ She walked out of her room, her black Satin gown with a long slit and black heels. She made her way down stairs joining Harley who was already ready. She wore a red halter dress with a slit in the middle and black trim. She wore red pumps and her hair up in pigtail buns.

"Wow you look...nice," Selina complimented.

"You really think so?" Harley asked wide eyed.

"Yeah you do," Selina said with a smile. Harley blushed in return. "So where's Red?"

"Oh she's still getting ready, ya know not very keen about the whole formal thing," Harley said crossing her arms. Selina made a face.

"Does she even own formal attire?" Selina asked thinking about what Ivy recently purchased, plant food and gardening clothes.

"Who knows," Harley said as she checked her new diamond studded watch."But she better make it quick it's 7:45," Harley said growing impatient.

"Hey Pam hurry it up would ya?!" Selina yelled. The sound of the door opening with a strange draft flew down stairs.

"I'm on my way," Ivy said sternly before suddenly appearing. Harley let out a wide smile as Selina's eyes widen.

"Damn," Selina let out as she stared up.

"Jeez Red!" Harley let out breathlessly. Ivy was her in her public shade as she had her hair in a big side twisted bun ornate with with leaves and flowers. Her dress was tight around the bust then flowed away from her, Ivy and along with other flowers that didn't grow on Ivy weaved onto her dress. It was as her dress was alive and flowing in an invisible breeze. Ivy placed a hand on her hip.

"Impressed?" Ivy asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Selina said in awe. Ivy made her way downstairs.

"Let's go," Ivy said simply as all three girls made their way out to Selina's car. Selina drove as Ivy took the passenger seat and Harley in the back. Selina made her way to the Iceberg Lounge by instinct as she done it many times before. The event was packed as cars struggle to find parking and people walked around constantly crossing the streets. Selina decided to use the valet and drove up to the door.

"Are we ready?" Selina asked checking herself in the mirror one more time. They both silently nodded and Selina smiled. "Good let's go make an impression, shall we?" Selina said as she stepped out. As soon as they walked out of the car the sound of cars moving, people chatting, and music from the lounge flooded their ears. They walked up the red carpet as the camera's flashed.

"Hey that red head looks familiar" a photographer spoke as he began shooting. Selina walked quickly as she began to get nervous, Ivy kept her pace keeping her haughty composure, Harley fell behind as she stopped a few times to pose and smile.

"We made it!" Selina breathed as she made it inside.

"Almost," Ivy pointed out as Harley stood by the door facing the camera's throwing an air kiss.

"Will you get a grip?!" Selina scolded before dragging Harley inside.

"Hey! I was just givin' my fans what they wanted," Harley defended sorely.

"Yeah yeah... okay are we ready?" Selina asked as she looked at both Ivy and Harley who nodded. "Okay let's go," they all walked up to security smiling.

"Hey boys, we're on the list so let's make this quick shall we?" Selina asked holding her arms up in the air and turning. The men were about to check her when suddenly they just placed her hand on her hips gently then slowly letting go.

"She's clean," the guy said.

"Yep," the other bouncer agreed. They let all three of them pass and walked in. Both Selina and Harley smiled at Ivy, who smiled back.

"Nope I'm not gonna do it... not anymore," Selina said as she was about to remind Ivy how jealous she was of her pheromones. The Iceberg Lounge was crowded with mobsters, half dressed low lifes, shady politicians, the usual guest list, mostly consisting of men.

"Burrr," Harley noted as shivered slightly.

"Of course you'd think Mr. Freeze was here by the way he keeps his the temperature in this place," Selina spoke as she looked around.

"Speaking of Freeze... I think I saw him!" Harley said as she stared across the room.

"Where?!" both Selina and Ivy asked.

"There!" Harley pointed. They both looked but saw nothing but men in tuxedos.

"I don't see him," Ivy said.

"C'mon let's get a drink," Selina said as she led the way. A waitress came their way and offered them some champagne which they all took. They stood in the center of the room by the penguin exhibit staring at the variety of penguins.

"They're so cute!" Harley exclaimed as she bent over trying to touch one.

"I know this sounds odd but..." Ivy started as she leaned toward Selina. "I think I saw Harvey just now," she finished.

"Two Face?! No way!" Selina said in shock.

"Ladies, Ladies, such lovely ladies I'm glad you made it," Oswald came up to them arms wide before bowing slightly. Ivy rolled her eyes as Selina crossed her arms.

"Nice party you got here, Ozzy," Selina complimented.

"Why of course, nothing but the best," Oswald noted proudly as he smacked Harley's arm with his umbrella. "No touching the exhibit!" he scolded as he pointed toward a sign that said the same exact words.

"Jeez," Harley said rubbing her arm.

"You got quite a guest list? Why is that?" Selina asked curiously.

"Selina... you know it isn't a party if the big leagues don't show up," Oswald defended pompously. Selina rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Hoy! Ozzy darling! Long time no see!" came a very frail looking, older woman. Her slinky dress did nothing to her bony body.

"Martha! What a lovely surprise!" Oswald said as he walked up to Martha and greeted her.

"Talk about a meat sack," Ivy noted.

"Hey at least she's a female and not a waitress, either," Selina said. "Come on let's go mingle elsewhere," Selina suggested as she grabbed Harley's wrist and started leading the way within the crowd. Immediately Selina's eyes opened as she could of sworn she saw Black Mask talking to a politician. On the other side she saw Two Face talking to Scarface as he flipped his coin. "What's going on here?" Selina stopped becoming worried. "We need to get out of here something isn't right," Selina whispered to Harley.

"Yeah," Harley agreed as she looked around nervously as well.

"Hey Red, Selina wants to bail! Red?" Harley asked looking around. "Oh oh..."

"Let me guess," Selina started.

"Yep Red's not behind us," Harley replied sheepishly.

"She must of got lost in the crowd," Selina replied. "Let's find her and leave," Selina said.

Ivy sat on the other side of the exhibit, one minute Selina and Harley were there the next they were gone. Ivy decided the best strategy was to stay put and let them find her. She sat by the back wall at a small round table where an ice sculpture was placed in the middle. A waitress came and offered her a drink, Ivy accepted it. It wasn't like she was going to get drunk... ever. She just needed something to keep her occupied until Selina or Harley showed up.

"So sirens can't hear their own calls after all," a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. Ivy looked up then grimaced confirming her thoughts when she saw the pompous looking man with the green tailored suit.

"Edward so nice of you to notice," Ivy sniped.

"If you don't mind me saying but... you look stunning," Riddler complimented as he took a seat at her table. "But I'm sure you already know that, don't you?" he asked his voice turning smug. Ivy grinned as she perked a brow glancing at Riddler. Finally he said something that didn't insult her intelligence. "So the silent treatment, huh? Well at least I got something that most men don't have the honor to say-"

"You're pushing it Edward," Ivy finally replied.

"For awhile I thought the cat caught your tongue," he said as he held his cane close to him. Ivy could clearly feel the Riddler's gaze as if he was trying to figure her out.

"Well Selina has the tendency to do that to a person," Ivy remarked. Riddler leaned back his brows lifted.

"Was that a joke?" Edward asked confused. Ivy rolled her eyes as she took a drink.

"Look Edward, I'm not in the mood to deal with you so could you be gentleman and move along? I wou-"

"Shame I thought we were finally getting somewhere," Riddler said with a frown.

"There you are!" Selina bellowed as she walked up to Ivy's table.

"Took you long enough," Ivy replied.

"Well no one told you to pick the shadiest table in the club," Selina noted as she looked around. "And why are you with Eddie?" she asked.

"Hiya Eddie, long time no see," Harley waved form behind Selina.

"Why hello Miss Quinn, you're looking lovely," Riddler complimented. Ivy smiled as she felt stunning was a better compliment then lovely.

"Okay whatever we're blowing this joint," Selina continued. Ivy stood up more than ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Riddler asked feigning sadness.

"See ya later Eddie," Selina said as she started walking.

"Bye Eddie!" Harley waved. Ivy eyed Riddler for a moment wondering if she should say goodbye or not, but decided against it.

"Good luck! You're going to need it," Riddler said as Ivy began walking away. _What did her mean by that?_ Ivy thought as she followed Selina out the back. Selina walked through the curtain and waited for Ivy.

"You know the drill," Selina said as Ivy walked ahead taking out the guard with her pheromones. She opened the back door and immediately shots were fired at them. Ivy closed the door again her eyes wide returning back to her normal shade of green.

"What was THAT!?" Selina asked as she saw what happened.

"This party isn't going so hot," Harley said nervously as she looked around.

"I don't know but they're too far away I won't have the time to entrance them," Ivy noted.

"Okay we need to find another way out," Selina said looking around. She made her way up the staircase. "Let's go!" she called. They made their way up the staircase past the guards they climbed another staircase then another finally they made it to the rooftop. Selina lock pick the door and pushed it open. They walked out to the cold night breeze and toward the edge and frowned.

"Kind of high you're ready for this?" Selina asked as she looked over the ledge then at the rooftop across of them.

"In heels? I don't think so," Ivy said as she walked toward the ledge and looked down. She smiled as she saw a few gunmen by the exit they came out earlier of. She dropped a few seeds then within seconds the seeds grew and into vines tangling the gunmen up.

"Nice work," Selina said impress. "Let's go!" she said about to shimmy down a drainpipe.

"You can't be serious?" Ivy asked.

"What did you expect when we came up here your own private helicopter?" Selina asked holding onto the pipe.

"Nah she's just waiting for Superman," Harley joked as she got ready to shimmy after Selina. Ivy looked away ignoring Harley's comment.

"I'll meet you downstairs be by the exit," Ivy said turning back and making her back downstairs.

Selina and Harley made it down.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?" Selina asked. Harley shook her head.

"It was a cinch," Harley said surely.

"They're over there get em," a few guys said and ran toward them. Selina opened her slit of her dress revealing some weapons. She pulled out a black container, opening it quickly dropping some spikes on the ground. A few them stopped as they exploded when they stepped on them. Selina and Harley started attacking the men taking them out as quickly as possible. Then suddenly another group of men turned down the alley.

"MORE?!" Selina questioned in shock.

"I hope ya got more of them jack thingies," Harley prayed. Selina shook her head.

"Let's go," Selina stated and pulled Harley back inside, closing the door locking it.

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked as she finally made her way down the staircase.

"Bad news Penguins hiding an army outside and they're blocking the exit... again," Selina said.

"Great now what?" Ivy asked as she looked around irately.

"I got it Plan C!" Harley said excited.

"Plan C?" Selina asked. Harley nodded and headed toward the wall. She grinned deviously as she stepped aside and presenting the fire alarm. Within seconds she pulled it. Immediately the sprinklers started pouring and the sound of people complaining were heard in the other room. Soon after gun shots were heard.

"I knew you were going to double cross me!" Black Mask yelled. "That's why I had my guys outside waiting," he said as he turned a table over and pulled out a gun from that was taped below it. He started shooting at Two Face and his men. The Penguin had his umbrella and shot at Black Mask as well. Suddenly waitresses pulled out guns from under their trays and started shooting at them as well.

"Heh dames with guns... I like it," Harley said as she dunked her adrenaline pumping.

"That's new," Selina noted. Then all of a sudden a guy grabbed her from behind. Though Harley immediately pulled him off of her and knocked him out. She took the mans gun and smiled.

"Let's check the kitchens and service exit," Ivy suggested and started running toward the twin doors.

"Why didn't I think of that," Selina scolded herself. They ran in and to their surprise half the staff was already dead, blood scattered everywhere. A guy shivered in the corner hiding behind a metal food trolley. Selina tried to unlock the exit. "Crap it's blocked," she said pushing it again.

"Give me this!" Harley yanked the food trolley away from him. "I got an idea!" Harley said again.

"Really?" Selina asked in shock.

"Yeah let's use this to make an exit through the front door. We can use pots and pans to shield us," Harley suggested.

"I got a better idea," Ivy intervened as she took out a large seed from between her breast and dropped it on top of the trolley she grabbed a cup of water and the seed started jumping.

"Wake up baby, momma needs you now," Ivy cooed as the seed burst open and vines grew wildly. Harley jumped back avoiding to get smacked as the vines attached itself the cart. A huge thick flower bloomed that looked like one of Ivy's carnivorous plants.

"What's that!?" Selina asked worried.

"This is our way out come on let's go," Ivy replied. Soon they made their way out toward the hall and near the room where a few men were still shooting at each other. Ivy forced Selina in the middle of the pod reassuring that it won't and can't eat her. Harley stood in front partially covered by the blossom. Ivy stood behind the trolley.

"Are you ready?" Ivy asked.

"Ready when you are!" Harley said pulling out her gun making sure it was loaded.

"Just go!" Selina shouted. Ivy suddenly tossed out some seeds at all directions. Some burst into smoke while others into tangling vines, snapping erratically. Ivy started pushing with all her might into the huge room.

"What the fuck!?" a guy yelled as he saw the giant flower move across the room.

"Get them! Get them they're getting away!" Penguin yelled and about half of Penguins men started shooting at them. Harley curled herself up for cover until she saw some guys blocking their way.

"Oh no ya don't!" Harley yelled and started shooting at them taking them both out.

"Get THEM!" Penguin yelled again. Ivy grabbed on to the cart as it was about to bust through the doors, when she felt it. The sharp agonizing pain of a bullet that struck her right arm. They made it toward the entrance and to the red carpet. Where some of Black Mask's men were still shooting with Penguins men. Ivy pushed toward their right with her left arm until they got behind Black Masks men. Harley jumped out of the cart as the pod opened. Selina took a deep breath as she jumped out of the cart.

"It worked," Selina said in disbelief.

"Yay for Red!" Harley cheered as she turned to hug Ivy before gasping. "Red you're hurt!" Harley yelled.

"It's- I'm fine I'm already regenerating see? The blood is flowing...less," Ivy pointed out as her dark colored blood.

"Let's get out of here," Selina said as they went to the near by parking lot and searched for their car. Police was already at the scene by the time they got into Selina's car and started driving.

"Hey guess who just pulled in, Bats!" Harley pointed as the Batmobile zoomed by. Selina frowned as she drove toward their hideout.


	11. Sunrise

 

Ivy sat in her room under the warmth of a sun lamp. She held her arm applying pressure trying to ignore the pain, it hurt bad. When they arrived home, Selina took out her first aid kit and started wrapping the wound. However the bullet didn't shoot all the way through and had to be taken out. Selina grabbed a knife and some tweezers, before taking out the bullet, causing Ivy to lose more blood. She knew she wouldn't die from infection though losing all that blood still made her weak. Selina and Harley left Ivy alone, so she could rest. It was an odd moment, feeling the warmth of the lamp radiate on her, warming her up helping her body heal. Though it was also a reminder that physically _death_ was still a possibility.

"What are you saying!?" Selina yelled suddenly. Ivy blinked as she came back into reality.

"I'm sayin it's not my fault Red got shot!" Harley yelled back.

"She had a bullet stuck in her arm! Of course it's your fault!" Selina accused. Ivy looked up closed her eyes and swallowed she pushed back the pain and forced herself to stand up.

"It was you in middle of that pod sittin there lookin pretty!" Harley shouted back. "I had the gun I was the only one defending us!" Harley continued to yell. Ivy made her way across the room and opened the door. She turned and started to head downstairs.

"Whose idea was it to go in the first place! I knew it was a bad idea but NO-! You just had to go and show off your new little dress!" Selina yelled back taking off her earrings and slamming them on a near by table. Harley's lip quivered. They were so busy arguing they didn't hear Ivy gradually climb down the stairs.

"Yeah well how was I suppose to know that Ozzie was goin to have a shoot-out at his own party?!" Harley yelled back her hands in fist.

"Well because of you IVY ALMOST DIED! What did-"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Ivy interfered. They both looked up at her eyes wide.

"Red ya shouldn't be up!" Harley scolded Ivy before heading toward her.

"I'll handle this you've done enough as it is," Selina moved ahead pushin Harley back. Harley's face scrunched up with a frown as she pulled Selina's shoulder back and turned her toward her. Within seconds Harley punched Selina in the face making her fall back.

"Harley!" Ivy yelled in shock.

"You _stupid bitch_!" Selina yelled as she wiped the blood off the side of her mouth.

"I've had enough of ya! Red was my friend first not yours!" Harley shouted.

"Harley that's enough!" Ivy yelled again. They both looked up at Ivy confused.

"Bu-But RED!?" Harley whined.

"Harley, Selina I'm tired I just want to rest. It's no ones fault we all decided to go, we all gambled and lost, now can you please just shut up so I can recover from this mess," Ivy demanded as she turned around and slowly climbed upstairs. She can feel their gazes piercing into her back as she climbed. She made it into her room and used what little energy to slam the door. At least they had the decency to stay quiet until she entered into her room.

"I've had enough of this! You guys treatin me like some dumb ditzy blonde! Well I ain't DUMB and I'll be nutzo to put up with this! In fact I think even Mista J treated me better than... this...this bologna! I'm outta here!" Harley yelled bitterly as she yanked the door and walked out. She turned looking up the stairs hoping that maybe Ivy would suddenly run down and beg her not to go. She glanced down at Selina glaring her eyes watery as she turned walking out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Ivy awoke early enough to see the sunrise. She stood out by her window staring at the orange-yellow rays peeking over through some of the small neighborhood buildings. Ivy released a long sigh she heard Harley's words and she definitely heard a door slam. She looked over her wound it was still tender and it pained her to raise her arm still yet it was already healing. Ivy made her way downstairs, to her surprise, Selina was already awake cuddled up on the chair looking out the window at the same sunrise.

"You're awake?" Ivy asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah couldn't sleep much," Selina replied. The side her lip was bruised along with some dried blood.

"Is Harley?" Ivy started she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Gone?" Selina finished. She looked down at her earrings besides Harley's black and red jeweled ring. "Yeah," she said simply. Ivy looked away for a moment a tinge of pain in her chest. She looked at the door just the remains of an old wooden oak tree. She frowned as she saw Harley's new favorite hammer.

"She didn't even take her hammer," Ivy said simply as she made hey way across the kitchen. She started taking out some pans and turned on the stove. She was hungry, she lost too much nutrients and needed other supplements.

"Are you okay, Ivy? I mean you're not in pain or anything?" Selina asked walking in surprised as to see her cooking.

"Yes I'm fine I can cook with my left hand... though I really can't water all my babies with just my left hand," Ivy hinted.

"You want me to help water don't you?" Selina asked annoyed. Ivy made a sad face for a moment then smiled.

"Of course, Harley isn't here now and I'm not the real reason she left," Ivy pressed.

"Fine! I'll do it! What do you want me to water?" Selina asked crossing her arms as she leaned against the entrance frame.

"I want you to water the front yard plants. I'm too weak to change into a normal pigment," Ivy continued as she started frying up some spinach. Selina went outside to the front yard, still in her black evening dress. Her short hair was a mess as she watered along the fence. Watching a group of kids walk by staring back at her. A well dressed family walked by heading towards the local church. Selina sighed an image of her sister popped up in her head. She turned around and started watering Ivy's other plants. She finished with the front yard and headed back inside through the kitchen. There was a plate across from Ivy's with fresh strawberry kiwi juice. Selina raised a brow looking at Ivy who gestured her to sit.

"Come on we need to talk," Ivy started as she took a drink from her glass. Selina did as she was told, she picked up her fork and sniffed. It smelt good. "Okay I know what happened last night wasn't one of our greatest moments," Ivy continued.

"You can say that again," Selina replied taking a bite out of some strange rubbery meat.

"Obviously, so let's think back when everything started to _feel_ wrong," Ivy suggested. Selina chewed furiously then swallowed.

"That's easy as soon as we walked in," Selina replied. "Didn't Harley say she saw Mr. Freeze?" Selina asked. Ivy looked away and thought.

"Yes but why would he be there?" Ivy thought out loud. Selina shrugged.

"Could be the real reason why it was so cold, maybe he helped out with that Penguin exhibit," Selina suggested.

"Possibly, well I definitely saw Two Face and Black Mask," Ivy added.

"Yeah Scarface was there too and don't forget Riddler," Selina added. Ivy stayed quiet as she ate. "This is what I remember, Two Face and Penguin were both shooting at Black Mask and his men. They also shot at us, didn't see Riddler, Freeze, or Scarface, there."

"A gun fight isn't really Edward's and Victor's forte," Ivy added.

"Yeah Scarface really can't defend himself he has lackeys to do that. Was he there shooting at us too? I can't remember I only saw Penguin and Two Face shooting toward Black Mask at the angle we were at. The stupid Iceberg blocked half the damn room," Selina mumbled.

"Wait, I remember something...something Edward said..." Ivy said as her eyes widen and her voice went monotonous. "Good luck, you're going to need it," she repeated as she remembered walking away from the table.

"He said that?!" Selina asked in shock.

"Yes," Ivy said suspiciously.

"Then he already knew," Selina said bitterly tossing her fork aside. "He knew and left us there for the taking," Selina said angrily. Ivy shook her head disappointed. It was the world they lived in after all, she should of known better.

"I lost my appetite," Selina said standing up. She headed toward the backyard to finish watering Ivy's plants.


	12. Calm Waters

 

The sound of a loud buzzer and metal slamming meant that the C inmates of Arkham were going to walk in getting their monthly visitation, except one. Harley waited patiently staring at the other side of the glass watching other psychotic inmates talking to their families or friends. Harley leaned back glancing at the side looking at other people grabbing their phones starting their conversations suddenly the sound of someone sitting down made Harley look forward and smiled. She immediately grabbed the phone and tapped on it.

"Why Harley how nice of you to visit," Joker spoke from the other end.

"Hello Puddin," Harley said meekly.

"Awe what's the matter?! Are the girls tired of you already?" Joker asked mockingly. Harley looked away for a moment trying her best not to frown.

"Well... we did get in a little spat," Harley revealed.

"Oh do tell?" Joker asked leaning back on his chair placing his crossed legs on the table, his bare feet touching the glass.

"Okay," Harley said simply. "It all started when Penguin's stupid re-opening of his- wait a second! Why so interested? You never cared before?" Harley stopped.

"Oh Harley, Harley, Harley, does it really matter? I just want to hear how Kitty-Cat and Plant Lady kicked you to the curb," Joker said looking at his fingernails. Harley pursed her lips to the side.

"Can't we just... talk about somethin else... like breaking you out or somethin," Harley suggested.

"Not yet! I got an idea let's talk about what happened to my Amusement park?" Joker asked leaning in.

"Oh about that..." Harley paused clearing her throat. "First off I had nothin to do with it, scouts honor. It was all Catwoman's and Ivy's fault!" Harley told.

"Oh really?! And who told them about the generators, huh?" Joker asked. Harely closed her eyes and looked away smugly crossing her arms.

"You know how men are around Red, puddin," Harley said simply. Joker looked off to the side then shrugged.

"Well now that over with. Let's talk about our little vacation," Joker said with a wide grin.

"Oh I got a few ideas to where we wanna go," Harley replied leaning in the glass and throwing a kiss as the Joker smiled broadly back.

Catwoman staked out at her favorite position watching Oswald through a pair of binoculars, listening in on his conversation. She continued to munch on some chips staring hoping to get some news, anything about the night of the party.

"You and your friends were at the re-opening of Penguin's Iceberg Lounge," a deep dark voice came from behind. Catwoman took another chip and crunched.

"You were late," Catwoman replied simply.

"And you were almost killed," Batman replied back. Catwoman sighed.

"Well there's bound to be some scrapes and bruises," she replied as she removed her binoculars and looked up and smiled. Batman stared back down into her big green eyes. Her smile reached her eyes before looking away sadly.

"Something's bothering you," Batman replied.

"Yeah well there's been some words tossed around about what happened last night, Ivy got shot, Harley left, and now I'm up here on a roof trying to figure it all out," Catwoman stated.

"Penguin and Two Face are having a war on Black Mask, an alliance against another real threat," Batman stated.

"I get that but what does it have to do with me and the girls? Why us?" Catwoman asked standing up.

"A master thief, a deadly botanist, and ex-psychiatrist that isn't afraid to take risks. Alone they're nothing to worry about but together they're a deadly combination, strong enough to make things happen," Batman answered. Catwoman stayed quiet thinking over Batman's words. "You've stolen something that shouldn't have been stolen," Batman said simply.

"Okay okay I took some of Penguin's arsenal, he left it out just like that easy pickin's not even heavily guarded," Catwoman said crossing her arms. "It's just..." she sighed. "Shit, how long did they know and how?" Catwoman asked bringing up her binoculars "And how did Riddler know?" she continued.

"The Riddler?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, Riddler, Freeze, and Scarface was at the party too. Not sure what happened to them or if they were even there when the shoot out take place," Catwoman said. Batman stayed quiet as he glared.

"I think you stumbled upon something deeper than you expected," Batman said simply and started walking away.

"Yeah, yeah...hey wait!" Catwoman said loudly and turned walking toward him as Batman waited for her patiently. She placed her hand on his chest and smiled looking up at him. "If you find anything...about what's going on, let me know," Catwoman said as Batman turned and left. Catwoman sighed as she turned around. A part of her took pride in Batman's words about making things happen but now that Harley's gone and wasn't sure she was going to be back made Catwoman feel a bit guilty. She continued on her stakeout determined to hear something important.

Ivy stared in the mirror as she changed her bandages. Her arm was becoming less tender and was able to move it more freely and carry light objects. She smiled as she heard a tiny whisper from one of her plants. She ran toward the window to see a glimpse of Harley's back carrying some of her belongings along with her new favorite hammer. Ivy frowned as she touched the glass. She wanted to say something, stop her but she didn't know what to say to her. Instead Ivy just slowly walk down stairs and noticed a note. She picked it up and read it.

Dear Kitty and Red,

I know you're all upset with me and I'm going to give you another reason to be more upset. Here it goes, I'm going to break out Mr. J. Yeah I know, I can probably hear your cries of protest but I don't care. I just gotta do it. Don't you all worry I plan to come back. Yeah I know I messed up pretty bad but I want to make it all up to you guys. I never meant to hurt any of you. I promise I'll be back right after I break Mr. J out of Arkham. I'll make some cookies and we can talk and find out what went wrong.

See ya soon!

Harley

Ivy gave a sigh of relief. She was coming back though she was going to break out the Joker from Arkham. So it was a balanced scale. Ivy placed down the note and made her way outside to the backyard. She started watering her plants she placed the hose down and let the water pour into the dark soil. The water rippling as it slowly made it's journey toward her other plants. It was calm, it was peaceful, and yet it was a sign that more changes were to come.


	13. One Down

 

Two days passed as Selina sat lazily on her sofa watching TV. A commercial break appeared and she began flipping channels hoping to hear any breaking news about a recent breakout in Arkham. Though there was none, someone like the Joker breaking out of Arkham would be big news. There was nothing about the incident. Nothing in the newspapers, magazines, internet, or television. It wasn't as if Arkham had kept the news of criminals breaking out of prison silent before, though it was just too quiet.

Ivy walked in from the kitchen holding a cup of warm tea.

"Anything?" Ivy asked as sat down next to her. Selina turned off the TV frustrated and tossed the remote toward the coffee table.

"Nothing," Selina said bitterly. Ivy released a heavy sigh.

"I wonder if she decided to stay with the Joker?" Ivy asked out loud.

"A possibility I wouldn't dare put past her," Selina said reading Harley's letter once again. "I just don't get it, I mean it's not like her to be so silent. Not even _Hey girls how ya doin_? It's not like her," Selina said crossing her arms. Ivy looked away. Memories of Harley punching Selina in the face popped into her mind.

"Maybe she's still upset about what happened that night," Ivy said lowly.

"That was like a week ago!" Selina snapped offended. Ivy turned crossing her arms, a brow perked.

"And you're still touchy about it odds are Harley is too," Ivy replied. Selina pursed her lips looking off toward the side.

"Possibly," Selina agreed.

"Okay let's say Harley did break out the Joker, where would they go?" Ivy asked loudly.

"A hideout, someplace Batman can't find them," Selina answered. "That can be a number of places since we greenified Joker's Amusement Park," she said crossing her arms. Ivy let out a smirk. Selina smirked as well, there was no remorse held between them. Then suddenly Selina's face went blank. "What if... what if she didn't actually succeed," Selina let out.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy asked confused.

"I mean what if she got caught and is in Arkham as we speak," Selina clarified.

"If there is one person who can plan a break in or break out of Arkham it's Harley," Ivy disagreed.

"I mean she was pretty distraught, what if she lost concentration better yet what if the Joker actually double crossed her and he's out free while Harley's stuck in Arkham!" Selina said strongly. Ivy's eyes narrowed.

"Sounds something that scumbag meatsack would do," Ivy said growing angry.

"Well there's one way to find out," Selina said making her way upstairs.

"And that is?" Ivy asked.

"Gonna check Arkham's files," Selina replied continuing her way upstairs.

Catwoman climbed her way up the fire escape of a small apartment building. She peeked in to see if anyone was inside. There was one man but it was the man she was looking for. Catwoman carefully lifted up the window and climbed inside the apartment she placed her foot down and then felt gravel. She looked down and realized she had stepped on some kitty litter. Catwoman let out a inward chuckle and pushed the litterbox aside. She climbed in looking around the home. It was a decent size studio apartment, masculine, geeky, and yet stylish. She took off her mask and tousled her hair. His cat Juicy meowed as she rubbed her ankle. Selina bet down to pet it. Juicy meowed again before making it's way out the window. Selina made a nervous face expression. Hoping Juicy wasn't just an indoor cat.

"Alright you know the drill... stay toward the left side of the room, healer heal tank, self, then everybody else after and fucking use your damn potions Gabe! Kay let's go," he said. Selina quietly walked up behind him. She stared at the screen as his character was slashing some goblin looking creatures. His mouse clicked furiously as his he tapped randomly at the keyboard. "Julez you're health is low," he said to the mic.

"Zhou," Selina said finally. He didn't blink as he stared at the screen. "Zhou," Selina said louder. There was no response. "Zhou!" Selina yelled ripping off the mic off his head.

"What!? Whoa!" He said suddenly as he looked up realizing who it was. "Holy shit... Selina you scared the crap out of me," he said.

"Great hurry it up I need your help," Selina said with a bright smile.

"Yeah...sure," he replied growing suddenly nervous. "Uhh can I have that back please," he asked nervously.

"What? Oh sure," Selina replied as she handed back the mic. After a few minutes the battle was over and he bid his friends farewell. He turned off the game and spun around and stood up.

"So...Selina what brings you here?" he asked as he walked across the room toward his kitchen. Selina smiled as she leaned against the counter. Zhou was tall, nicely built, and good looking man from Hong Kong. He made his way toward the fridge and grabbed an energy drink. "Want one?" he asked. Selina shrugged.

"Sure why not," she replied.

"Figures... it's gonna be one of those nights," he said exasperated.

"You know me so well," Selina admitted grabbing the drink.

"So what brings you here?" Zhou asked once again.

"I need records," Selina started.

"From GCPD?" he asked.

"No Arkham Asylum," Selina corrected.

"Wow... okay, never have been asked that before," he said as he made his way back to his computer. He took a big drink from his energy drink, cracked his knuckles and started typing. "Let's do this," he cheered. Selina pulled up a seat, opened her drink and started drinking. "I must admit I always wanted to take a peek at Arkham's records, though never really had the nerve," he said as he made a few clicks of his mouse.

"Really? I thought you would of done it a few times by now," Selina replied shocked.

"Nope too scared some crazy psycho would find out and come after me," he replied as he typed again. Selina chuckled.

"Don't worry no one in Arkham is going come after you, at least from the psycho bunch," Selina reassured. "Too minuscule to care," she added.

"Thanks that makes me feel loads better," he replied. They were both silent as he started breaking in Arkham's security. "So what are you looking for in particular?" he asked as he gain entrance in Arkham's files.

"I need to know any updates of Harleen Quinzel and the Joker," Selina answered.

"Yeah... okay," he said and pulled up the Joker first. His latest picture of him appeared along with past photos, latest activity, and other general information. "Wow..." he said in shock reading over the record. "That...is...one...sick...dude," he breathed out.

"Yep," Selina replied.

"Currently Incarcerated, No current break out attempts since his latest arrival," Selina read out loud. "Okay check Harley," she demanded.

"Just a sec," he said and within a moment Harley's picture appeared. "Wow...she's pretty," he replied.

"Yeah," Selina agreed as she read her records. "Whereabouts currently unknown," she read. She was silent for a moment. "Shit," she suddenly realized.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Well Harley... my friend has been missing. She left a letter about how she was going to break out the Joker and then come back. But clearly the Joker is still in Arkham and she's not here or _there,_ " Selina said looking put off.

"Damn, sounds like a problem," he replied.

"Can you check security cam files of the past few days?" Selina suddenly asked.

"Sure can do," he replied. A minute later he had the security videos of the last few days downloaded. They both started playing the first video the night after their spat. Nothing a few hours passed as they continued to browse through the video files. Finally the third night something came up on screen. Harley was caught running from something. It looked like typical Arkham security. She ran past twelve camera's four to five men chasing her. Finally a guard nabbed her from behind on the lawn grounds and placed a bag over her head and dragged her out of sight.

"Damn that was deep," Zhou said as he stuck a cheese stick in his mouth.

"Yeah and I'm going to find out why," Selina said as she took out a few hundreds from her chest and placed it on his desk. Zhou's brows raised.

"Are you going to Arkham?" he asked unsure.

"You know it," Selina said taking one last drink of her second energy drink.

"Are you crazy?! You can get caught like your friend did!" he shouted.

"Yeah so why hasn't her files been updated yet?" Selina said putting on her mask then her goggles.

"I don't know... but I do know you have about three hours till sunrise," Zhou warned.

"Good enough, see ya later and thanks," Catwoman said exiting the way she came from.


	14. Bagged

 

Catwoman called Ivy on her cell as she drove her way toward Arkham but only received her answering machine.

"Your message will begin recording after the sound of the beep," BEE-P

"Ivy, I had a friend check Arkham's records there was no records of Joker escaping or Harley being captured. Though we checked through Arkham's security camera files and get this, Harley did try to break Joker out of Arkham but-" BEE-P! Catwoman looked at her cell phone momentarily, she realized it was actually Harley's cell she called. "Shit," Catwoman said bitterly as she tossed her phone aside. She continued to drive toward Arkham.

Catwoman went off the road near the cliff and parked. From here on it was double time as she knew it was running time. She ran toward the asylum walls and got ready as she climbed her way up the Asylum's walls. Being careful with the barbwire, fog lamps, and patrolling security. The camera's were her least of her worries. At this hour the security officer at watch was probably fighting off sleep. Odds were likely he wouldn't spot her anytime soon. She watched as the security men walked lazily holding onto their weapons gingerly. Then she saw him the same man who nabbed Harley. Catwoman stood up carefully stepped over the barb wire and made her way down. She carefully walked behind him in the shadows until she found a moment where the light didn't shine on them. She ran at him and tackled him toward the ground.

"What the-" he let out before being slapped then gagged. He started swearing at her through his muffled voice as she handcuffed within his own cuffs.

"What's that?" she asked and smacked him again in the back of the head with his own gun. The man stayed conscious as he complained. She slammed him against the wall and took off his gag.

"You crazy bitch!" he yelled out.

"Not much time where's Harley Quinn?" she asked as she slapped him.

"Who?" he asked before being slapped harder than the last.

"NOW!?" she threatened as she pointed his gun at him.

"You wouldn't you'll be caught," he let out with a smirk.

"Maybe... but by then you'll be dead. Now talk," she threatened again as she unlocked the gun.

"Okay...okay some big guy paid all the patrolling guards a big sum if we captured Harley Quinn without having the Doc or Cash know about it. We did it we handed her to some guys they put her in some van and drove off, that's all I know. I don't have her... she's not in Arkham," he said looking off nervously.

"Who paid you?" Catwoman asked.

"I don't know it was big money some rich dude...I don't know I just needed the cash!" he yelled out loud. Catwoman shook her head and hit him with his gun hard. The man closed his eyes unconscious. She ran off as the next security guy started running toward her. He began shooting as she climbed over the walls. She jumped down cutting herself on the barbwire and did a tumble as she hit the ground. The sounds of sirens could be heard. Catwoman could feel her wound sting along with the wind hitting her nose. She made her way toward her car turned the key and pressed on the gas and drove back into Gotham.

It was early morning when Selina arrived. Ivy was watering her garden when Selina pulled in and silently made her way toward the house.

"I was wondering where...," Ivy started as she saw Selina exhaustively walk passed her.

"Too tired, talk later," Selina let out and made her way inside the house. Ivy perked a brow as she continued to water. Hours passed and it was around noon when Selina awoke. Ivy was out in the back pruning her shrubs. Selina sighed unsurprised.

"Do you ever do anything non-plant related?" Selina asked. Ivy perked a brow.

"Yes, I was cleaning up the living room and the kitchen an hour ago. I read a magazine on beauty. I-"

"Okay okay!" Selina accepted.

"Where were you? What happened?" Ivy asked as she stopped pruning.

"Well I asked a friend a favor, he broke into Arkham's records no sign of break outs from Harley or the Joker. Yes the Joker is still sittin comfy in Arkham. So we decided to check the security cameras and after a few hours we saw something odd," Selina paused.

"What?" Ivy asked seriously.

"It was Harley she was nabbed by Arkham's Security team," Selina continued. "But it made no sense they nabbed her but no record of her in Arkham? So I drove over to Arkham and jumped a security guard, the guy I knew he knew something about Harley. I made him talk but he didn't have much to offer other than someone paid _big_ money to nab Harley without the rest of the staff knowing. That's why she isn't on the records. She's not even in Arkham... she's gone," Selina said sadly.

"Those bastards!" Ivy yelled angrily tossing her sheers aside. "I'll make them pay!" Ivy said growing angry her pants grew with her anger.

"We will but later, our first priority is finding Harley and it's someone with money," Selina said crossing her arms.

"This is Gotham a lot of people have money," Ivy hinted.

"Yeah I know," Selina said as she hugged herself.

Catwoman and Poison Ivy patrolled the streets interrogating any man who might have any information on Harley Quinn. With Ivy's pheromones the job was easy at the very least. Though none of the men had any information. Frustrated they returned home for dinner.

"Not one thug?! Nothing!" Selina exclaimed slamming her fist against a wall. Ivy made her way to the kitchen solemn. She started preparing herself a fruit salad within minutes she was chopping furiously. She had been using much of her pheromones and her energy levels were lowering. Ivy finished chopping and took her plate outside where she sat in the sun. She drank a glass of ice water and ate silently. Selina soon followed irritated.

"I swear your attitude is so nonchalant sometimes, it's like you don't even care about Harley," Selina said sitting down on the porch steps frustrated.

"I do care but there is no use losing your head," Ivy said taking a bite of watermelon. Selina rolled her eyes.

"Really I don't see you taking any initiative," Selina let out. Ivy perked a brow and snapped her head toward Selina her red hair flowing.

"It's not my fault Harley got her self captured. You expect me to get all worried as if I'm the one who told her get out," Ivy accused.

"I never told her to get out!" Selina replied defensively.

"May not been the exact words but you did make your point clear," Ivy said standing up. "It's you that has to deal with the guilt not I," she said venomously and started walking inside.

"And here I was thinking you had a conscious, a heart, thank you for proving how wrong I am!" Selina yelled out. "Harley's right you're not even human," Selina said under her breath. Ivy stopped for a moment then continued walking in.

Catwoman and Ivy were not at talking terms. As they silently thought to themselves. Finally Ivy made her way upstairs and started to shower. Catwoman found herself driving the streets of Gotham. She didn't need Ivy's help. She's gotten this far with no ones help. She's a cat after all independent, intelligent, and stealthy. Catwoman tried to think of what parts of dingy Gotham she hadn't interrogated yet. Then it hit her the most obvious answer. Catwoman turned around and made her way toward the Iceberg Lounge. She drove up and stood there trying to decide what was her best way in. The casual way through the front doors? The back way, sneakily? Catwoman smirked. Stealth was her only friend why betray it now?

She stealthily found her way to the air ducts to Penguins office. She waited to his usual dinner time where he liked to eat quietly alone with minimal interruptions. Penguin sat at his usual spot having his waiter pour him his favorite expensive wine. After he dismissed his waiter and the closed the door Catwoman pounced banging his head on his plate of food. Spilling his wine then covering his mouth.

"Shhh, this doesn't have to go wrong, I just want to know where or who has Harley Quinn?" Catwoman asked.

"MUHHT?" he muffled. She took her hand off his face and Penguin grimaced.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he yelled finally standing up.

"Lies!" Catwoman yelled. Penguin pulled out his umbrella from his stand next to him.

"Too bad we didn't meet on different terms or this would have been much more civilized, could of drank over some wine and dinner discuss the situation-" he said pointing his umbrella at her.

"The price!" Catwoman yelled a she took out her whip and snapped at his umbrella pulling it away from his hands.

"Damn you!" he yelled.

"Tell me where Harley is NOW!" Selina asked.

"As if I care!" suddenly the doors busted open and troop of guys with guns started filling up the room shooting immediately. "Watch out you fools!" Penguin yelled as he dunked from the careless fire. Catwoman did the same as well. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire. You bloody idiots caused enough damage!" he said raising his hand. His men stopped as Catwoman made her way toward a window. Though a gun went off and made her freeze as she saw bullets fly in front of her. "You're trapped Cat! You're only option is now on my terms. Now sit!" Penguin demanded.

"What do you want us to do Penguin?" a man asked.

"You may leave stay on guard," he said casually. Catwoman stood by a chair then sat down.

"Alright Ozzie you better start quacking and it better make sense," Catwoman said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Penguin said as he sat back on his chair.

"Yeah you know what else doesn't make sense inviting your guest to your big party then shooting them!" Catwoman said angrily crossing her arms.

"Yes a simple misunderstanding," Penguin reassured.

"Misunderstanding!?" Catwoman yelled in shock. "I distinctly remember you yelling _shoot them they're getting away_!"

"A small overreaction on my part," he said as he demanded his waiter to come back in with a more wine and glasses. He poured Penguin a new glass and wine and headed toward Catwoman.

"And the Madam?" he asked.

"No thanks," Catwoman said with a wave of her hand.

"You may leave," Penguin said. "English Butler properly trained and schooled," Penguin commented. "Now tell me about this Harley problem of yours," he started.

"She's gone, kidnapped," Catwoman said simply.

"Really who would want that annoying twit?" Penguin said surprised.

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Catwoman asked.

"Ah well, that's the problem don't know but perhaps maybe my friend here does," he said simply. Catwoman looked up in shock as she did not notice someone else in the room.

"Me and the coin agree... we don't know a thing," with that Two Face smacked her on the back of her head with a revolver knocking her out.


	15. Alone

 

When Ivy awoke she immediately felt a strange void. Ivy sat up from her soft grass bed. She realized that most of the plants in her house were strangely quiet. Ivy got up and made her way downstairs she started watering her front yard plants. It wasn't long before one of them informed her that Selina did not return last night. Ivy sighed as she heard this. First Harley now Selina? This whole reunion thing wasn't working out as well as they thought. She continued on the rest of the day as she usually did. She finished watering her plants ate some breakfast, cleaned up, took a shower, sun bathed as she read the newspaper and her favorite magazines. Wrote down some ideas and new plant formulas that popped in head. Usually Selina or Harley were asking Ivy for lunch or to help her do something for them. Ivy sighed as she decided to go out of the house.

She got dressed and decided to walk to the nearest super market. She felt odd as she traveled the isles watching civilians place preservative packed food and pesticide sprayed produce in their cart. It was unsettling how these people were slowly killing off their children and themselves. She saw a woman with a child in the grocery cart. There was a small boy sitting by the handles and a little blonde pigtailed girl sitting in the cart. She was pretending she was driving as her mother pushed through the isles.

"Go that way Mommy!" the little girl shouted. Her mother smiled and did as she told. The little girl lead her mother straight for the candy isle. Ivy smirked as she shook her head. A memory of Harley came into her mind. It was a time where she felt particularly lonely. Harley had came over and made them a huge Ice cream and cookie sundae. She topped it with Bannana's, cherries, strawberries, chocolate, and whip cream. Harley ate so much she ended up puking it back up. Surprisingly an hour later she found her dipping her spoon in the ice cream once again. Ivy placed in some cookie mix in the cart. She let out another sigh, she did miss Harley after all.

Ivy left the market with very few things. She started walking back home until she saw a young boy who looked suspicious. He watched a man who was buying a foot long from a stand outside. The kids eyes widen as he saw the foot long. The man took out his wallet and paid the hotdog man. His wallet was stuffed with cash. The man placed his wallet back in his trench and immediately the boy went for his wallet. However the man caught him forcing the wallet out of the kid's hand.

"What ya think ya doin, Kid!?" the man barked as he took the wallet back and tossed the kid on the sidewalk. The kids eyes widen with fear. "You little thief, don't ya know who I am?!" he said as he raised his hand. Ivy stepped in front of the man and held his hand back.

"You have no right!" Ivy said as she shoved the man back.

"You crazy broad!? Is this your kid?" the man asked.

"No he's not but that doesn't give you the right to hit him. You caught him, you have your money, let him go," Ivy said angrily.

"Says who? You?" he asked mockingly. Ivy's eyes narrowed.

"Yes," she said simply. The man's eyes widen as she let go of his hand.

"Okay... whatever ya say lady," he said. The hotdog man's eyes widen surprised.

"Give this child your hog dog," Ivy demanded.

"It's a foot long," the hotdog man corrected.

"Shut up!" Ivy snapped the hotdog man stepped back his arms raised. The guy handed the kid his footlong and kid took it nervously. She suddenly started walking away.

"Wow lady how you do that?!" the kid followed in awe.

"It's a gift," she said simply.

"Really... awe well, thanks so much, lady!" he said as he stopped following and started eating. Ivy closed her eyes sadly. She wondered if Selina had started out this way.

The sun was setting when Ivy returned. The house still empty when she placed her bag on the counter. It became evident that the house was filled with many reminders of Harley and Selina. Selina had cat memorabilia scattered about. Harley had clowns, stuffed, toys, and other girly accessories. Ivy stared at Harley's black and red jeweled ring and Selina's diamond earrings. The night they all argued, the night she was shot. Ivy frowned as she made her way upstairs. She made her way to Harley's room. She felt slightly guilty for invading their privacy but she didn't care. They would never know. She opened the door a memory of Harley sitting on a bean bag legs crossed looking up at her while she played a videogame.

"Hey Red! Whada ya want?" Harley asked. The image faded as the room darkened as the sun set. It was a typical teenage girls room with clothes and empty snack wrappers scattered everywhere. Ivy pondered if Harley had much of her teenage years or did she really just like being a kid. Ivy turned and walked down the hall. She opened Selina's door it was dark though she heard things moving. Immediately Ivy turned on the room's light ready to attack. The room illuminated and Ivy's eyes widen.

"Meow!"

The room was filled with cats a few meowing as they saw her. Ivy blinked in shock she had no idea Selina had this many cats hidden away. She stood at the doorway just staring around until one of the cats started rubbing against her leg, purring. Ivy looked down then smiled softly as she looked into the cat's yellow eyes. She picked the cat up and walked across the room she placed it on Selina's bed as she sat down as well. Another cat jumped on her lap and made it's self comfortable. Ivy petted it for awhile as the cat started to purr. She could see why Selina like them so much. She saw one cat on Selina's drawer trying to stick it's head inside a cookie bag. Ivy's eyes widen. "Were they hungry or thirsty? With Selina gone who would take care of them? In fact Selina would never abandon her cats and if she did she will have a talk with her. Though why hid them away. It's not like they would do any harm, perhaps spray her pants but sooner or later they would learn. It's not like they have anything to be afraid of, no dogs. Ivy suddenly stood up. Harley's hyena it must be starving. The cat looked offended as it walked away. Ivy grabbed some of Selina's cat food and filled up the cats bowls. She went to the bathroom and filled up their water bowls as well. She decided to change their litter boxes as well. She closed the door holding a bag of smelly litter when she saw a cat making it's way downstairs. Ivy dropped the bag and picked up the cat and placed it back in Selina's room. Ivy threw out the litter and headed for the fridge.

Raw meat was in the bottom drawers. Ivy grimaced as she place a few slabs on a plate and grabbed a bucket of water. She carefully made her way out toward the little wooden shed Harley had for her Hyena. Ivy slowly open the door. The Hyena was sleeping though when she opened the door further it started growling. Ivy gulped as she placed the bucket of water and the steaks by the door. The hyena stopped growling as it stared at the meat. It made it's way toward the water first and started drinking. Ivy closed the door and locked it. She walked back into the house strangely numb.

Ivy awoke two days later feeling exactly the same way as she did a few days ago. The strange silence from her babies were highly unnerving. Why should she care, it wasn't her fault they're missing? Ivy sighed as she pushed herself up and went on with her day. She started watering her plants, made breakfast, shower, sun bathe as she read her magazines. All the while trying to push the thoughts of Harley and Selina being gone in the back of her mind. Ivy returned to the store this time to buy some Kitty Litter, Cat Food, and some steaks.

"How many again?" the butcher asked.

"Fourteen please," Ivy replied. An older gentlemen next to her raised his eyes in shock.

"Must be some party you're having?" the guy asked. Ivy smiled as she stared at the man.

"No they're for my friends pet, she spoils him," Ivy replied.

"What breed of dog is it?" the guy asked.

"Oh it's a hyena," Ivy replied simply.

"Yeah my friend has a dog... a St. Bernard eats like a hyena too," he said with a nod. "Never fed him grade A steak though," he said in awe.

Ivy returned home and fed Selina's cats and changed their litter. She made her way out back bring a plate with a steak on it and some water. She opened the door and walked back on the deck. Slowly Harley's hyena poked out. He cautiously went for the meat and started eating. Ivy watched as he ate and walked about the backyard. To her surprise he was well trained. Ivy stared into the Hyena's eyes as he stared at her back. She looked away she felt the loneliness it felt. Selina would never abandon her cats, she had to gone missing looking for Harley. Even though they had just got into a big argument she still went searching for her. Harley even though childish still's pulls through and is loyal to her and to Selina. They didn't deserve this. If she had gone missing she knew they would be searching for her. Ivy stood up, she had made her decision. She was going to look for her friends. _Friends_ , she thought finally coming to terms with the truth, crossed her arms and smiled.


	16. Bar Hopping

 

Ivy woke up, watered her plants, ate a light breakfast, and got dressed. She hated wearing common clothes but she had no choice. She didn't need unwanted attention and walking around in outfit made of ivy and other foliage would ring everyone's alarms. Ivy started with the same tactic as Selina did, which was going around the shady neighborhoods, picking up men and interrogating them. This as expected was a slow start. Though it was the only tactic she had. Selina did not leave her with much info to go on.

"Whoa...hubba hubba, I'm your slave tell Mikey what you want me to do?" a low life jeered as he leaned against the wall practically drooling at her. Ivy smiled at him as she placed her hand on her waist.

"I just want info... anything on Harley Quinn or Catwoman," Ivy said simply. The guy smiled.

"Oh don't know much just that the cat's been bagged and some chicks are looking for Harley Quinn," the guy replied. Ivy threw her head back frustrated.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"I don't know anything else," the guy replied. Ivy shook her head and walked away. She continued her search for information. She entered a bar and sat on a stool. With a wink she asked for a drink and waited patiently, she never had to wait long. A guy with a golf cap came to her and smiled.

"Hello beautiful what brings ya here?" the guy asked as he pointed at her. Ivy smiled releasing her pheromones.

"Oh just wondering if you know anything about Catwoman or Harley Quinn?" she asked casually. The guy smiled.

"I just heard that those bitches are almost through and that one of the gang heads are looking for that green chick too," he said. Ivy's smile turned into a scowl.

"What?" she asked tensely.

"Yeah... words on the street that they want those broads taken out, I don't know, I think it may be Penguin or maybe even Two Face, I's don't know," he said as he took a swallow from his drink. Ivy stared at her drink in front of her. Now people were looking for her as well, things were starting to get serious. Ivy took her drink and drank in one swig. "Whoa, now that's what I'm talkin about!" the guy said with a smile. Ivy smiled back and slammed her drink on the counter. She left the bar solemnly. She drove in her car thinking. Her friends were in trouble and their time might be running out and she had no closer leads than Selina. In fact she was sure things were just getting worse. Was everything just mixed up rumors? Did anything she heard was the truth? Ivy sighed frustrated as she placed a hand on her forehead impatiently waiting for the light to turn green. She needed help, the best option would be Batman, though working with Batman was always tricky. His morals would be to find Catwoman and Harley first while apprehending them all at the same time. She didn't want Harley back in Arkham or Catwoman back in Blackgate. She just wanted them free. Back as a group Harley baking sweets, Selina with her cats, her with her plants. A car honked from behind as the light was already green. Ivy slowly drove off. No Batman would get the job done, fast, though at what cost? Batman had to be her last resort. The only other option would have to be.

"Another Red Light," Ivy said to herself as she slammed her breaks. She hated Gotham's downtown district. She leaned her head back and continued to think. The only man who was willing to work for money and had some sanity left, the Riddler. Ivy rolled her eyes as a memory of their last conversation popped into her head. She hated working with men, especially arrogant ones. _"Good Luck... you're going to need it,"_ she remembered. Ivy's eyes widen. That's right! He knew! He knew what Penguin had up his sleeve. Perhaps he could shed some light on the situation on Iceberg Lounge. The light was green once again and Ivy continued to drive. The only problem was she had no idea where was Riddler's hideout. Ivy parked her car at a restaurant ordered a salad asked for a phone book. Of course she wasn't going to find the Riddler's name or number but she checked first all the same. Ivy, stumped concentrated on her salad until another idea popped in her head. Like a light switched on, Ivy remembered something, Riddler's hired help, Diedre Vance and Nina Damfino. Ivy looked up both names, she called Diedre Vance first but got no answer. She then called Nina Damfino the phone picked up.

"Hello?" the person asked.

"Is Nina there?" Ivy asked simply.

"Nah she's at work, who's this?" the guy asked.

"Oh just an old friend can you tell me where I can find her, it's important...it's about the money I owe her," Ivy lied.

"Oh well she's working at Hot Shots, a Martini bar down by Hope St," the guy answered.

"Thanks," Ivy said and hung up. Ivy drove across town and soon was at Hot Shots Martinis and Pool. She stepped in the bar was a typical dark, grungy bar. Ivy immediately sat at the bar and waited patiently. A bar tender walked up to her, she was tall, short dark hair, had good muscle tone.

"What'll be?" the woman asked. Ivy looked up at her and smiled.

"Something fruity," she said lightly as she placed a few hundreds on the bar. Nina perked a brow.

"How about a Cosmo," she suggested. Ivy nodded and she started on her cocktail.

"What brings you here... pretty gal like you? I'm guessin there's another reason for you being here with all that moolah," she started as she shook her drink. Ivy let out a big sigh then smiled.

"Look I want to keep this civil. Just simple gossip between two girls," Ivy started. Nina shrugged as she poured her drink into a Martini Glass and handed it to her. She examined the cash on the bar.

"Alright let's talk," Nina agreed.

"I need to know where I can find the Riddler?" Ivy asked right off the bat.

"Eddie?" she asked then looked off to the side. Ivy nodded. Nina took a deep breath and made a funny face.

"Ehhh that's something I'm not so sure about," Nina answered honestly. Ivy turned red.

"What do you mean?" she asked sternly.

"Well I mean when Eddie needs us... he _contacts_ us, he never stays at one place too long and he doesn't really trust us with his personal life," Nina said simply. "Just calls up asks if we wanna do a job and it's a yes or no," Nina replied. Ivy looked put off.

"Damn," she said as she took her drink. Nina shook her head then stepped back.

"Wait well there is one way," Nina stated as she leaned into the bar, getting close to Ivy. Ivy looked up.

"I'm listening," she said sweetly.

"Well Diedre told me something... a while back," she started low. "She told me once that Riddles has a thing for women... and you know not just any off the street hooker. Real classy, real expensive type of girls. She told me he often gets his escorts from Gotham Angels," Nina said then looked away to chuckle. Ivy rolled her eyes leaning back smiling.

"Thanks, nice talking to a fellow lady of crime," Ivy said as she stood up and made her way out. A few hours later Ivy made it to Gotham Angels. The place was in the heart of Gotham and Nina was right. The place did look classy. Ivy checked herself in the mirror pushed back her hair before stepping out. She made her way toward the doors. There was a bodyguard by the door.

"Hold it madam," he said stopping her. Ivy looked up at him confused.

"Yes?" she asked simply.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked simply.

"I do now," she said simply releasing her pheromones.

"Yes you do," he agreed letting her in. Ivy stepped in. The office was relatively small but nice. There was a lady on the other end.

"Can I help you?" she asked pushing up her glasses. Ivy stepped up to her and dosed her with her pheromones as well. The girl wobbled as she shook her head. She then let out a few of her seeds, letting her vines grow, wrapping around the woman.

"What... what are you doing?" she managed to ask before one of Ivy's vines gagged her. Ivy pushed her off her computer seat to the floor as she sat down typing on her computer. She headed straight for the clientèle book. Ivy scanned through the names. It was usually a male name, followed by the escort's name, time, date, and price. Ivy's eyes widen.

"$10,000! HA! Who do you have in here that's worth that much?" Ivy asked out loud. The girl replied but it was muffled. The average prices ranged between $700-$3,000. Ivy sighed there were too many names. She decided to take out the ones who only hired a girl two to three times. The book was cut into half. She also decided take out anything less than $3000. Eddie had the money to afford the best, why wouldn't he? The book cut significantly smaller. It came down to seven names, Edward Nygma or his other aliases wasn't one of them. Some of the Falcone and Russian mobsters were on there to no surprise. She looked at three of them she didn't recognize but seemed to hire a girl often. In particular, $7,777. Five times the past three months. Eldrid Reth, Ivy read out loud. "Who are you?" she whispered. Ivy turned and asked her vine to come out of the woman's mouth. "Alright, Mr. Dreth... what does he look like and does he sound like a prick?" Ivy asked strongly. The woman coughed.

"Ughh... they all sound like pricks!" she said loudly. Ivy perked a brow. She figured she was telling the truth.

"Is this man a little taller than average, trim, dark auburn hair, talks a lot, wears a lot of green?" Ivy elaborated. The woman was silent as her face went blank.

"I... think... I think you might be right. All clients must go under an inspection before hiring our services,"she replied. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"I need a definite answer," Ivy demanded. She stared at the other names. Michael Hill, Derek Adams, Eldrid Reth. Suddenly Ivy started laughing. Eldrid Reth! The Riddler. "Thought you were so clever, ha!" Ivy said to herself as she wrote down the latest address from his last escort. Which was only a week and a half ago. Ivy stood up and walked out. "I'll let the bouncer know you're in a bind," Ivy said as she let out a wave.


	17. Negotiations

 

Ivy made her way to 3500 Green Avenue in the Diamond Distract. It was a condominium complex, of course he had a penthouse. Ivy silently rode the elevator as memories of Selina and Harley rushed into her head, their last jewelry store robbing, how they laughed as she made a couple of men stay for a distraction. Harley juggling bottles outside in front of her hyena, Selina painting her fingernails. Then Harley walking away carrying her favorite hammer, Selina's comment about her not having a heart. Ivy's anger rose as did the elevator, finally it reached the top with a bing, the doors opened. Ivy walked out to her surprise there were three other penthouses. Ivy walked toward the one at the end of the hall. She wondered which approach was best and decided the simplest. Ivy rang the door bell, a scratch buzz was heard, there was nothing on the other end. She pressed again and once again it was silent. Ivy looked off toward her side wondering if he wasn't home. She pushed again looking at the ground thinking if she should just break in and wait for him or just come back another time. Though the door suddenly opened.

"Yes who is it?" Edward said opening the door wide. Ivy looked up at him bright eyed, she caught a glimpse of Edward in a bathrobes, boxers, and slippers before seeing the door slam shut again. Ivy stared at the door only inches away before scowling.

"Open the door Edward!" Ivy demanded knocking hard.

"Why?!" Edward replied.

"I... I need your help," she let out.

"What!?" he yelled back.

"I said I NEED YOUR HELP!" Ivy yelled again. The door opened a crack and Ivy could see one of Edward's eye, starring out.

"What was that?" he asked interested. Ivy glared back at him turning red.

"I said I need your help," she said strongly. "Don't make me say it again," she added. He then stepped back opening the door wide.

"Well come in!" he announced gesturing Ivy to walk in. Ivy took a deep breath and stepped in. She immediately started looking around. To her left was a medium kitchen and dining table, wall size glass windows and a balcony. To her right was a medium size living room and other rooms she didn't care about. Over all his living quarters was relatively small.

"Nice isn't it," he said as he stared at her. Ivy shrugged.

"It's decent," she replied. "Very masculine, too much gray hues," she added.

"My house, my opinion matters most," he said as he crossed the living room into another room. He then closed the door. Ivy assumed he was getting dress as she had waited awhile. She stepped out onto the balcony, it wasn't too high up. Though she still got vertigo just looking down at the street. She stepped in and leaned against the wall. The view of Gotham was spectacular a great view of Gotham's skyline and especially the coast and harbor. Ivy sighed deciding what to do next.

"So Pamela what brings you here?" he asked as he walked out of the room, wearing his trademark green tailored suit. Ivy smiled, Riddler she was accustomed to, Edward not so much.

"Iceberg Lounge you knew that Two Face and Penguin made an alliance, didn't you?" Ivy accused. Edward made himself a drink before sitting on his couch.

"Yes I did," he said proudly. Ivy made her way to the couch adjacent to him.

"How?" she asked simply.

"I also knew you, Harley, and Selina made an alliance as well," he added, his chin held up high. Ivy glared at him.

"You're avoiding the question," Ivy said simply.

"No I'm not. I'm just implying I'm well informed. I also know that's not the real reason you came here isn't?" he then asked. Ivy looked away momentarily then back at him. He had a slight smug smile on his face. Ivy looked down and inhaled.

"You're right it's not the only reason. Selina and Harley have gone missing I need to know where they are," Ivy admitted.

"That's not a question and you're implying I know their locations," he defended.

"Well do you?" Ivy asked. Riddler took a drink and placed it on a nearby table.

"No I do not," he said simply. "Never bothered to care really," he said with a shrug. Ivy had to fight the urge to slap him across the face. Instead she smiled, she'll just have to settle with intoxicating him with a _very slight_ dose of her pheromones. She took another deep breath and took off her coat. She adjusted her blouse and smiled. She stared at him as she pushed her hair back, wondering if her pheromones took affect. She knew if they did it wouldn't be obvious. She need his intellect for finding Harley and Selina. Finally a small lopsided grin spread across his face as he his head tilted slightly. It was the confirmation she was waiting for.

"So Riddler I suppose you know what I'm going to ask you next?" Ivy started once again. He leaned back casually spreading his arms across the top of his sofa. His hand shot at her flirty like.

"Shoot," he said simply. Ivy looked to the side for a moment, suddenly remembering that his flirty demeanor might have been a consequence.

"Don't insult your intelligence Riddler-"

"Edward or Eddie if you like," he interrupted. Ivy released a heavy sigh.

"Edward, you know what I'm going to ask. Where can I find Harley and Selina?" she finished. He rubbed the back of his neck looking defeated.

"Alright, it's always business with you Red," he said as he stood up.

"Always," she agreed.

"Right, this is my paying rate, missing people thirty grand since it's two sixty," he added. Ivy's eyes widen, was he or was he not under the affect of her pheromones?

"Are you serious?" she asked standing up.

"Always," he replied fiercely as he walked toward a mirror. "You're lucky I'm not adding my criminal fee to it. That would have been another forty grand. They always end up being involved in more dangerous situations," he said as he adjusted his tie. Ivy fought back the urge to release a second dose of pheromones.

"Alright fine. I'll give you half now, half later," she said pulling out twenty grand placing it on his coffee table. He looked down at the money his brows furrowed.

"What happened to half now?" he asked in shock. Ivy pursed her lips.

"I only brought twenty," she defended. He let out a small sigh and scooped up the cash.

"Fine," he let out frustrated. He placed the money inside his vest pocket. "Okay let's do this," he said excitedly. Ivy crossed her arms and smiled.

"About time," she said.

"Alright tell me everything you know the more info the better," he started. Ivy sat back down took a deep breath and relaxed. She closed her eyes.

"It all started after the events of Penguin's re-opening of the Iceberg Lounge. As I'm sure you know that Harley, Selina, and I barely made it out of there alive. I was shot in the arm which led to an argument between Harley and Selina," she paused as she looked up at the Riddler who had his hands behind his back as he paced around his living room. "It didn't end well," she started again. "Harley punched Selina and shortly after Harley walked out. There was a letter the next day stating that she would be back soon after she broke the Joker out of Arhkam," she ended.

"Do you have that letter?" he asked. Ivy nodded.

"Yes," she said taking out the letter out of her small purse. She held it up and he took it from her hands. He read it silently before placing it on the counter.

"You may continue," he said.

"Well the next couple of days there was no reply from Harley. No news of Joker breaking out, nothing. Selina and I became worried, especially Selina. I think she felt guilty about what happened. She took it upon herself to start searching. She found out that Harley did try to break out the Joker from Arkham but was kidnapped during the process. She only knew that Harley was not in Arkham and that someone had paid the guards cash to have Harley in their possession. We started searching and found nothing. Frustrated Selina and I got into a argument, words were tossed and Selina was gone. That was the last time I saw her that was three days ago," Ivy finished she blinked a few times, eyes watery slightly out of breath.

"So three days since Selina was missing five for Harley?" he asked. Ivy nodded feeling a rush of dread. Harley had been gone for almost a week. What kind of friend was she taking so long to react? A slight pit of guilt began to pull in from the center of her stomach. She suddenly realized that Selina must of felt the same way about Harley. She closed her eyes pushing her feelings aside. She need to be of clear mind as well.

"Alright you may leave now," he said pointing toward the door. Ivy perked a brow astonished that he actually believed that she didn't know the way out. She stood up and headed toward the door.

"Contact information?" she asked simply as she turned facing him. He stopped pacing and looked up blankly for a moment. He turned pacing once again.

"Not necessary I know where the lone siren is residing," he answered. Ivy rolled her eyes and made her way out. She headed toward the elevator and smiled. She had forgotten such a stalker the Riddler was.


	18. Verbal Contracts

 

Harley was pushed into a room her hands cuffed behind her back. She wore a red slinky dress her hair was still a mess.

"I get it, I get it! Now back off scumbag!" Harley yelled as she stepped forward. A large man held a gun behind her back gave her one last prod as he smiled before stepping back. Harley glared as she glanced back.

"That's enough Alvin," a man's voice interrupted. Harley turned toward the direction of the voice her blue eyes wide. She stared at the silhouette that was against the Gotham night's skyline. Alvin started to take off her handcuffs, startling Harley a bit more. She was finally able to stretch her arms as she held on to her wrists.

"Bout time," Harley let out as she hesitantly walked forward. Black Mask turned around he pointed a gun at her, he took a few step forward but stopped short as he reached his desk. Harley gulped as she stood there glancing around the room. He let out a chuckle.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he placed the gun slowly on his desk. "Come closer will ya?" he asked though it came out more like a demand. Harley did as she was told as she crossed her arms.

"You look nice that dress suits you," he complimented, Harley shrugged.

"Red has always kind of been my color," she replied. He nodded as she gestured her to sit.

"I'm partial to white myself," he said as he popped his color of his black blouse. He started pouring two glasses of heavy liquor in champagne glasses. He walked up toward her handing her a glass. "Here take this you'll feel better," he said taking a drink from his glass. Harley grabbed the glass and took a sip.

"Blah!" she let out as she made a face. "What is this stuff, diesel?" she asked staring at the glass. Black Mask laughed as he sat across her.

"Lightweight," he remarked as he leaned his head back staring at her. Harley pursed her lips and swallowed the rest of it one shot. She chocked back some coughs as she stared back at him determined. "That's more like it," he said with a smile.

"Okay you got my attention whaddya want from me?" Harley blurted.

"Hmph, straight to the point, I like that in a woman," he said taking another drink. He looked down and stared. "Look I'm a business man and I run a type of business that has a lot of certain type of competitors-"

"Oh yeah! Two Face and the bird, they was shootin at you up at that club," Harley remembered.

"Exactly they are the type of men I do business with," he exacted.

"Still what's your point?" Harley asked simply crossing her arms looking away.

"My point is that I don't need another competitor in the business at the moment," he said. "I know Joker has his people too and I don't like those people," he continued.

"That means ya DON'T LIKE ME!" Harley yelled offended standing up.

"Calm down you're worrying your pretty head for nothing," Black Mask reassured. "I don't see the Joker in my near future that's all I'm saying, unless," he paused staring at Harley. Harley crossed her arms staring back. "Unless we can work out a partnership of sorts," he said with a grin. Harley blinked as she loosened up.

"Ah-Uh Mista J doesn't do _partnerships_ ," Harley replied. Black Mask drank the last of his drink and stood up as well.

"Well you better pray he takes this one," he walked back to his desk, taking both glasses filling them up. He walked back toward the couch and stood in front of Harley staring at her silently for a moment. "You are a looker it's a shame you're mixed up with the Joker... I can use an ambitious girl like you," he said offering her another drink. Harley glanced down and hesitantly took it. Black Mask turned and sat back down. "Relax will ya?"

"Oh easy for you to say. You're not the prisoner here," Harley said taking a sip of her drink, turning increasing sour. Black Mask chuckled.

"I can do something about that...but first let's get to know each other a little more," he said as he gestured Harley to sit back down. Harley bitterly sat back down and stared across at the man's threatening mask. "Tell me about yourself. What's so special about the Joker, huh? Why the unwavering devotion? What makes a man like the Joker, tick?" he prodded. Harley took another drink then smirked.

"If ya insist," she replied smoothly.

Two Face walked into the small bit of red light that barely lit up the dark room. He held a drink in his hand and pointed across the room. His man who held a high powered machine gun nodded and walked across the room and leaned against the wall. He waited patiently in the shadows. Catwoman sat unconsciously in a chair, her arms and legs tied up. Two Face took a sip of his drink as he walked up to her. He looked down at the glass and swished his cup slightly staring into the dark brownish liquor before throwing it in Catwoman's face. Catwoman blinked a few times waking up, smelling the strong liquor on her face. Suddenly Two Face took a few steps and slapped her.

"Owe... you son of a bitch!" Catwoman yelled back her cheek stinging.

"Wake up pussy cat. It's time to talk," his deep voice spoke as he admired his work.

"Fuck you! Who taught you how to wake up a lady?" Catwoman snapped back. Two Face grinned, his scared half grinning widely.

"Alright Kitty-Cat you want me to leave you tied up here? Your call but the coin told me to let you go. Should I flip again?" he asked angrily. Catwoman kept her mouth shut as she tried to claw her way out of her binds. Unfortunately they were made out of some type of strong material. "Thought so... and don't even bother trying to escape. I know what you're little claws can do and clawing through steel cable isn't one of them," he said happily.

"What do you want? Where's Harley?" Catwoman asked as she stared up at Two Face. Two Face cracked his neck as he loosened his collar.

"The hell should I know... that blonde bimbo is probably back with the clown," Two Face said he flipping his coin out of habit. Catwoman sighed frustrated. She knew he was telling the truth.

"Shit..." she released under her breath as she continued to struggle some more.

"Enough small talk, let's get down to business. Penguin and I owe Mr. Freeze a favor," Two Face started. Catwoman's brows raised surprised how the situation is turning.

"Really now? What makes you think I want to help you?" Catwoman asked.

"You got no choice," Two Face said simply. Catwoman threw her head back growling out of frustration. "Mr. Freeze wants some space rock, a crystal called NG03," he said as he caught his coin and turned.

"Let me guess he wants me to steal this crystal for him?" Catwoman asked unenthusiastically.

"That's right, Kitty-Cat," he said simply. Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I want to steal this rock for him? You want me to work that means you have to let me go, once I'm free what makes you think I'll deliver on my end of the bargain?" Catwoman asked. Two Face chuckled as he lifted his hand and signaled. Suddenly the guard behind her brought out a needle gun and injected something in her neck. Catwoman twisted her head trying to pull away but it was too late. "What did you just do?!" she yelled angrily.

"Injected something inside of you," Two Face said simply.

"What did you inject inside me?" Catwoman asked.

"Something old Vic invented. He assured me with that in your system you'll do the job," he said still facing away from her.

"Or what?" Catwoman asked becoming worried.

"Let's just say you're veins might become a little chilly," he said turning with a smile.

"What?! You asshole!" Catwoman yelled angrily.

"Hmph, so if you want to live you'll bring Vic the stone," Two Face spoke. Catwoman stayed silent defeated. "Ha not so hot headed now?" he taunted.

"Just tell me the job!" Catwoman snapped.

"It's at STAR Labs in Metropolis," Two Face said. "Your flight leaves in three hours, Vic will be there waiting for you," he said.

"I swear if I live through this Harve... I'm gonna make you pay," Catwoman threatened as Two Face gestured his men to take her away.

Ivy stared as the the soil darkened when the water touched it's surface. She pulled back her watering hose stopping the stream. She didn't want to drown her plant. Her babies were usually a pleasant distraction, however they weren't distracting her enough. She became anxious waiting to receive a phone call with any news of Harley or Selina, though none came. Another day passed and thoughts of contacting Batman was starting to wander into her mind. How would she do it? Commit a crime? Search her way like she did the Riddler? What would she do once she did meet him? Would they fight? Would he succumb to her pheromones? Better yet how would he take the news knowing he and Catwoman had a close relationship. Ivy crossed her arms smiling as memories of when _she_ actually got close to Batman. The times when he was under her control, those memories alone would have Selina seething with jealousy. Suddenly the phone rang bringing Ivy out of her thoughts, she quickly walked toward the phone and answered.

"Yes?" she answered simply.

"Am I speaking to a Miss Pamela Isley?" the voice on the other end asked. _No sorry you go the wrong number_ , was what popped into Ivy's head though she thought better of it.

"Who else would be here Riddler," Ivy replied sarcastically.

"I've come across some information, even perhaps got a few leads," he continued. "Would you mind coming over or would you rather have this discussion on the phone?" he asked. Ivy thought about it, an image of her contacting Batman popped back in her mind.

"It's fine I'll be there in an hour," she said and hung up. Ivy stopped by the bank and picked up twenty grand. She placed it in purse. She promised half but somehow she had a feeling he didn't deserve half. In fact if she even upped the dose she may not even have to pay at all. Ivy made her way toward his penthouse and buzzed. The door opened quickly as Riddler let her in.

Ivy walked in and looked around, to her surprise he had a small indoor plant in the corner of his kitchen, hidden in the dark away from any sunlight. Ivy huffed as she looked up at the Riddler who was drinking and by the looks of it had been drinking for awhile.

"What have you found?" Ivy asked as she took off her trench coat.

"Making yourself comfortable I see," he said with a grin. Ivy smiled as she pushed her hair back and figured it was a good time to let out a dose once again.

"So tell me... what news have you found?" Ivy started a little too friendly. Riddler poured himself a drink.

"I'd offer you one but I know it won't do you any good. I'm not about to waste good liquor on a plant," he replied. Ivy perked a brow surprised and insulted at the same time. Perhaps her pheromones didn't make her way toward him yet or maybe it wasn't enough.

"Information Eddie now," Ivy said angrily.

"Business as usual," he said with a sigh. "Okay a contact has confirmed that Penguin or Two Face doesn't have Miss Quinn however, they suspect that one of them may have Miss Kyle," he said simply. Ivy stood up angrily.

"Who? Which one?" Ivy asked impatiently.

"That's the thing, I don't know," he admitted. "Though since they're currently working together either way one will have her. It's just a matter of not wasting time by knowing who and where?" he said as he took another drink. "That reminds me you still owe a forty grand," he said placing his drink down. Ivy glared at him for a moment as she was about to take out her twenty.

"It's a waste of time not knowing who by now and you haven't found anything on Harley. You technically haven't found anyone at all. Why should I pay you?" Ivy asked as she leaned in closer to him letting out some of her pheromones. Riddler's jaw dropped.

"Ha I knew you'd do something like that!" he yelled offended. Ivy leaned back eyes wide.

"Who me?" she asked innocently.

"Pay up, I know you have some money now. Pay up or I won't even bother with Harley," he ended simply. Ivy sighed as she took out some of the money and was about to hand it to him before holding it back.

"I have a better idea, how about I contact Batman tell him my situation hold onto the money. I'll use it for bail or a proper escape plan when we're back in Arkham or better yet, pay someone to distract Batman while me and the girls escape," Ivy added actually liking the sound of her plan.

"Are you kidding me? The Dark Knight would have you back in Arkham the minute you contact him. Sure he'll find your ladies but lock them up as soon as he gets his hands on them as well," Riddler said frustrated. "Now be a good girl and hand over the cash," he said rubbing his fingers. Ivy handed him the cash crossing her arms bitterly.

"Fine you have a point," Ivy admitted.

"Of course that's why you hired me," he said as he looked over his cash. Riddler sat down and began counting his cash. Ivy quickly stood up and stretched very femininely as she lifted up her red locks and yawned. She glanced over at his direction as he made a few quick glances at her, he soon stopped counting and pocketed the money. Ivy smiled as her distraction work, knowing he wouldn't realize he was still missing a couple grand until later.

"I hardly see the point of staying much less coming over for this small amount of information. If I knew better I would of told Gotham PD and got the same results," Ivy said as she placed on her coat. Riddler stood up and poured himself another drink. "I'll be leaving now contact me if you find anything," Riddler nodded as he was too busy drinking. Ivy stared at him indirectly as she saw him drink. He made eye contact as he raised his hand up. Ivy quickly broke off eye contact and started opening the door.

"You're not going... I mean you're not going to Penguin or Two Face aren't you?" he suddenly asked. Ivy stopped she was actually sure she heard a hint of concern in his voice. Ivy turned and looked up him as she opened the door, he stared at her seriously as she stared back then released a small grin. She stepped back and closed the door.

Ivy waited patiently as the elevator opened. An elderly man walked passed her grinning widely. He tipped his hat as he passed and walked toward one of the other two rooms on the floor. Ivy released a devious grin as she walked in the elevator.


	19. Strike One

 

Ivy was almost home as she drove frustrated that she wasted her time. She stopped on a red light letting her color return to her normal shade of green. Her elbow propped up against the window she pushed her red hair back and sighed. _So what if she's alone? She's a force to be reckon with, after all_. The light turned green and Ivy made a sharp right turn cutting across a couple of cars forcing them to stop. She smiled as was enjoying her dirty luck she had tonight. Ivy drove towards Penguin's Iceberg Lounge, she kept running different scenarios in her head. She still favored just busting in the front entrance even though she could imagine many possible situations of her getting caught. The sound of sirens along with flashing lights, indicated that the police where on her tail. Ivy glanced at her speedometer, she was well over seventy. She chuckled she had no idea she was driving that fast. Ivy glanced back and pushed on the breaks. The officer slowly got off his bike and fiddled around with his belongings for a good good 5 to 10 minutes, before lazily walking toward her vehicle. Ivy glanced in the mirror and quickly returned to a normal pigment then smiled. A knock on her window made her lower her window. The officer bent down and looked around her car.

"Did you know you were going seventy on a fifty mile per and hour street?" the officer asked. Ivy's eyes widen then smiled.

"Why no officer I had no idea," Ivy said flirtatiously as she released a good dose of her pheromones. The officer blinked a few times before releasing a drooling smile. "Good! Don't bother following me either," Ivy said pressing down on the gas laughing haughtily. She made sure to stay within the speed limit as she wandered back into her thoughts. Even though she wanted to piss Penguin off and take out some of his men, she knew Selina's chances were better off if she saved her as quietly as possible. Ivy parked on the side of the building. The moon was shinning brightly as she stared up at the night sky, a silhouette jumping across a rooftop caught her eye. Ivy blinked as she wondered if Batman was near the area. A sting of panic went through her body. Then she calmed herself. Batman can be a great help, if he believed she was on his side it would increase the chances of her and Selina escaping. Ivy decided to make her way toward the rooftop. She dropped a few seeds within a sewer grate and within seconds they started to grow. She held on to one of the thick vines as she willed it to reach the top. Her eyes widen as she let out a small gasp.

"What is this a party?" Query asked placing her hands on her hips. Nightwing turned around and frowned.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Nightwing let out. Echo did a small shrug and muffled a giggle.

"Why Poison Ivy what a pleasant surprise," Riddler let out.

"Impossible how did you get here so fast?" Ivy asked in shock.

"What?!" Nightwing let out.

"The question is what took you so long?" Riddler smirked. Ivy stepped off her giant vines and walked toward their direction.

"Where's Batman!?" Ivy asked Nightwing loudly. Nightwing stepped back surprised.

"Okay a little outnumbered here," he said to himself.

"Answer me!" Ivy demanded.

"Diva..." Query whispered toward Riddler who elbowed her.

"She can hear you..." Riddler whispered back worried.

"Look it's really none of your business where Batman is," Nightwing said crossing his arms.

"Well then I guess it's none of his business that Penguin has Catwoman captured," Ivy retaliated glaring. Nightwing scratched the back of his head and grimaced.

"Oh... well in that case I guess that is something he would want to know," Nightwing let out. "Well the truth is...not now Oracle," Nightwing suddenly stopped and turned. Ivy tilted her head confused. "No don't send Robin I got this taken care of...yes, okay, okay...okay! Okay I'm sorry I yelled, fine," Nightwing turned around facing them and opened his mouth.

"Are you done chatting now?" Riddler asked checking his watch.

"What was I saying again?" Nightwing asked slightly embarrassed.

"Where's big B!" Echo pipped up.

"Oh yeah... well Batman isn't in Gotham," Nightwing let out. Ivy sighed frustrated.

"OH Ho ho!" Riddler let out smirking.

"Great... so who's gonna help find Harley or Catwoman?" Ivy let out turning toward Iceberg Lounge.

"Hey wait a sec, did I just hear right? Did you just second guess my detective ability?" Riddler asked.

"Okay... well this is awkward," Nightwing let out.

"Tell me about it," Query said checking out Nightwing and nodding at Echo.

"Alright are you absolutely sure that Penguin has Catwoman?" Nightwing asked.

"No!" Riddler interjected as Ivy was about to reply. "I clearly told Miss Is-... I mean Poison Ivy that the odds are that either Two Face or Penguin have her on the basis of the girls past events and Two Face and Penguins peace treaty," Riddler informed.

"You mean they're working together?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes simpleton," Riddler insulted as Nightwing grimaced placing a hand on his hip.

"You do know I can take you out in one hit, right?" Nightwing reminded confidently. Riddler made a grimace as he stepped back.

"Yes please do," Ivy said rolling her eyes. Both Echo and Query muffled their laughter.

"Alright let's take care of this," Nightwing said walking toward the Iceberg lounge. Nightwing looked down and sighed. "You know the drill, no killing, no mortally wounding cronies?" Nightwing reminded.

"Simple enough," Ivy agreed.

"I can't even harm a fly," Riddler said raising his hands up in defense. Nightwing looked at Echo and Query who held high powered machine guns.

"We're just paid to do this kind of work," Echo said simply.

"No guns?" Query asked. Nightwing wagged his fingers. "Oh... fabulous boss we're gonna get paid extra for this right?" Query asked. Echo shrugged.

"This bit already paid for six months of my rent so I'm in," Echo replied.

"Right, well as you already know stealth is my forte. It'll be easier to search for Catwoman if you guys cause a distraction," Nightwing hinted. "So catch my drift?" Nightwing asked.

"Easy enough I like a big entrance," Ivy said walking back toward her vines that brought her up.

"Alright ladies let's go in through the back way!" Riddler announced. "Hopefully by then Ivy and Nightwing would already clean half the place up," he whispered to his girls who nodded.

Ivy tossed some seeds at the flood grates in front of the entrance of the club. Within minutes she had them slipping in through the sides and forcing open the front doors.

"Holy crap!" a guy yelled suddenly as he stared at Ivy and her ferocious vines confused. He and his partner lifted up their guns about to shoot but Ivy's vines had already wrapped around their guns tearing them away from the men. The men started to yell in terror as the rest of Ivy's vines began to wrap around them. Though as soon as their mouths opened a vine crawled in their mouths bursting a pod within in them knocking them out. She walked passed the out conscious thugs, guiding her vines toward the clubs main room. She would rather suffocate or squeeze the men to their deaths but since she was working with Nightwing, she figured it would only be fair to play on his terms. Ivy stood waiting as a huge pod behind her grew. She stepped inside it, sitting down, closing her eyes connecting herself with her plant. She used it's vines to tell her what she need to know. She knew that the next room had six guys two with guns standing in front of the door waiting for her. The other four were armed with melee weapons guarding the other entrances and exits. An image played through her head if she busted in this door first the guard were surely shoot at her and her baby. However if she distracted them by attacking from the air vents on the sides they would forget about her behind the door. Within a couple of minutes she did just that. The sound of guns shooting and the pain from her plants meant that her distraction had work. She then forced the open in front of her taking away the guards guns as her pod open. Within seconds she seduced them with her pheromones making them docile. The other men in the room continued to struggle with the rest of Ivy's vines but were losing. Suddenly the door across the room opened and Echo and Query along with Riddler came in.

"Whoa!" Query shouted in awe.

"Ha ha I'm betting the Penguin isn't gonna like this," Echo said looking around. She made her way across and bashed one of the struggling guards on the head with her gun.

"What's black and white and red all over?" Riddler asked smiling.

"What a newspaper?" Echo replied.

"No! A a very angry Penguin!" Riddler let out. Query and Echo both chuckled as Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Alright let's go upstairs I'm sure Nightwing has already taken care of Penguin," Ivy said walking past them. Query made a face, mocking a snooty stuck up woman. Echo smiled as she smacked her friend to knock it off.

"What?" Query asked defensive.

"Are you kiddin? I know we can handle ourselves but to piss off Mother Nature here... uh uh," Echo said shaking her head. Query frowned before catching up to Riddler and Ivy. Ivy entered the room as expected Nightwing had already cleared the room and had Penguin on the floor.

"Not her! That bitch always makes a mess!" Penguin let out angrily.

"Oh is that so? Then you'll love what she's done with the place, right ladies?" Riddler asked.

"Uh huh!" Query agreed.

"Yep you got that right," Echo added. Penguin let out a long growl of anger.

"And there's the red all over," Riddler said making himself across the room.

"I'm guessing no one is dead right?" Nightwing questioned though came out more like a threat.

"What's the matter blue eyes don't trust me?" Ivy asked sweetly as she passed him with a fake frown. Then smiled she couldn't help herself. Too much time spent with Harley and Selina had got to her and Echo and Query reminded her of them. Nightwing cleared his throat and lifted Penguin off the ground.

"Oooh look at those muscles," Query admired as she sat on Penguin's desk. Riddler comfortably leaned against the wall, grimacing at the fact his bodyguard were oogling Nightwing.

"Alright Penguin rumor has it that you know where Catwoman is so speak up," Nightwing said to him. Penguin glanced around the room angrily as he took a good look at the situation. "Any day now," Nightwing warned. Penguin glanced to Nightwing then back to Riddler.

"I don't have the stupid cat!" he spat out.

"So who does?" Nightwing asked.

"Two Face has her! She's doing us some business," Penguin said angrily.

"What kind of business?" Ivy asked.

"The kind she's skilled at. Why else would we have kept her," Penguin continued as he struggled. Nightwing let him go as he knew he wouldn't go very far even if he tried. "Finally, kid you're too much like your mentor... a bloody ruffian," Penguin spoke as he dusted off his suit and picked up his hat.

"Hey, I don't like the words coming out of your mouth Penguin," Nightwing warned.

"So where is Catwoman then? What are you making her do against her will?" Ivy asked bitterly, her eyes glaring. Penguin grinned.

"She's in Metropolis doing us a favor, alright," Penguin let out.

"Stealing what?" Nightwing asked.

"A crystal from STAR Labs," Penguin said simply. He looked at Nightwing and everybody else. "Am I done here? I'm sure I probably have a _big mess_ to clean up," Penguin said glaring at Poison Ivy. She shrugged and smiled.

"I'm sure you do Ozzie," she said threw out some vines that wrapped around his body gagging him. Nightwing stepped back his eyes widen.

"Alright... well," he coughed. "First off don't worry about Catwoman, Batman knows the situation he'll find her," Nightwing reassured.

"So does Batman vacation in Metropolis often?" Riddler asked.

"That's none of your business," Nightwing said crossing his arms. "However since you're all here I can't just let you guys off the hook causing more havoc in Gotham," Nightwing said readying himself. Ivy let out a heavy dose of her pheromones.

"That's not for you to decide," she said sweetly pushing back some loose strand of dark hair from his face. Nightwing gulped as he stepped back. "Stay there and be a sweety will you?" she asked. Nightwing did not move as he stood their docile.

"Why you venomous snake!" Riddler let out as he glared at her. Ivy raised a brow confused on his outrage.

"Why are you mad we can go now, you know that right?" Ivy assured crossing her arms confused.

"You just entranced him just like that... that easily?" he said a bit defensive.

"And?" Ivy asked as she turned around.

"And..." he repeated but had nothing to say. Ivy let out a sigh of content.

"Let's go shall we ladies," Ivy said as Echo and Query started following her as well.

"Echo and Query you work for me now stop following her!" Riddler commanded. The girls just stared at Ivy as they kept following her.

"You entranced my ladies!" Riddler blurted in shock. Ivy let out a small giggle then turned.

"Why are you so surprise Edward?" Ivy asked.

"I'm not surprised... I'm just... it's just I never seen you do it in person, that's all," he said as a matter of fact.

"Here if you want your ladies you can have them," Ivy said and both of them blinked a few times and turned.

"Hey aren't we gonna go!" Query asked.

"Yeah before the cops come, Riddles," Echo pushed.

"Sure why not, boss me around now," Riddler said sarcastically as he followed them out. Ivy, Riddler, Echo, and Query made their way out through the back and down an alley. She could feel how unnerved Riddler was and she knew his bodyguards could sense it as well.

"I'll see you later Riddler, we still have Harley to look for," Ivy said as she made her way toward her car.

"Yeah yeah... see you later," Riddler replied as he turned the opposite direction.

"Hey weren't you gonna tell her about that Harley girl?" Query asked.

"Yeah the truth you said," Echo added.

"I thought I was going to as well," Riddler said a bit melancholy. Then he stood up straight, readjusted his tie and grinned. "But plans change," he said arrogantly.


	20. STAR Labs

 

Selina stepped off her flight and carried some luggage which mostly consisted of thievery tools. There was a man holding a sign that just had Kyle on it.

"Hi I'm Kyle," a guy walked up to the sign guy.

"Back off this Kyle is a woman you idiot," the man holding the sign snapped. Selina rolled her eyes.

"I'm Selina Kyle," she said simply.

"Alright follow me," the man said. The guy named Kyle frowned irritated.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it!" he yelled at them. The chauffeur took her into a car and drove her across Metropolis. Selina stared out the window and sighed. Metropolis was so much different than Gotham, so cheery, so hopeful. It must be nice having Superman as it's protector. The guy stopped near a dock that led to a warehouse. Selina walked in staking out the place, noting escape routes and other useful points of interest. There was a metal door that radiated cold.

"I think you're gonna want to put this on," the chauffeur suggested. Selina took the heavy coat and put it on. He pushed a button and it buzzed. He spoke into a speaker. "It's me Brady and I got your Miss Kyle here," he spoke. The door unlocked and Brady opened the door. She could see Mr. Freeze in his usual armor suit. Selina grimaced as she walked in angrily.

"What's your deal injecting me with some evil serum of yours?!" Selina shouted.

"It's only a precaution, I'll deliver the cure once your job is complete," Mr. Freeze replied as he concentrated on his work station. Selina frowned.

"I can't be the only thief in this city? Couldn't you get some meta human to do the heist?" Selina asked.

"Meta humans are harder to persuade. They only steal for themselves and rarely care about their reputations," Mr. Freeze finished as he finally turned. Selina started to become colder as she hugged herself.

"Alright...what do you want me to do?" she asked defeated. Mr. Freeze pushed a button and a holographic screen appeared in the middle of the room.

"This is a layout map of STAR Labs, you'll have full access to it when your job begins," he started. The map zoomed into to a higher floor and into a specific room. "On the fifty-sixth floor there is a lab that's currently re-researching NG03. It's usually hidden in a vault within it's basement floors. However it's being researched for a month only," the hologram changed to an image of a brightly glowing crystal. "They are currently working on converting it to a pure, eco-safe power source. I however have other plans for it," Mr. Freeze finished.

"Something tells me it's not for the betterment of mankind either," Selina said to herself as she began to shiver. "Okay wouldn't hiring a helicopter breaking in from the window on the top be so much easier?" Selina suggested.

"And risk causing a catastrophic explosion?" Mr. Freeze replied. "No this must be done with secrecy and skill. If I wanted a brute team of idiots, I would have hired so. No Miss Kyle you will steal NG03 quietly and bring it back to me," he said.

"Man I know this job is more complicated than it sounds," Selina groaned.

"It is, that is why I'm supplying you with high-tech gear provided to me by Lex Corp," Mr. Freeze responded. Selina perked a brow as she jumped up and down to stay warm.

"Well that's interesting," she said happily.

"Enjoy your new arsenal Miss Kyle, your heist begins in eight hours," Mr. Freeze replied as Brady escorted her out of the room.

Selina sat by a furnace and as she sipped on hot cocoa. There was a note by the steel box.

_This equipment is a loan. If you are interested on any of these items perhaps we can strike up a deal._

_Lex Luthor._

Selina grinned as she tossed the letter down. The first item was a new suit. It had an awesome cloaking ability. It wasn't perfect but it made her smile none the less. Her goggles were similar to the ones she owned except it had stronger software and a holographic screen as well. She took them off as she blinked a few times she wasn't used to that kind of tech yet. The suite also came along with special set of ears that had adjust hearing making it possible to hear through walls. She was really fond of the ears. There was an extra pair of clothes and ID. It had a blonde woman with brown eyes named Eileen Summers. She noticed a contact case and case of fake fingerprints, and a vile of blood which made her cringe.

"I don't want to know how they got this," Selina said to herself. There were other gadgets in the steel box, a pair of electric shock gloves and other types of distractions. Selina sighed as she became increasing worried. What if the freezing serum kicks in? What if she actually gets caught that would totally mess up her reputation? She sighed again and laid down and took a nap.

The time came and Selina got dressed she disguised herself as Eileen Summers and stepped into a car Brady pulled up for her. She held a suitcase and nodded. He tossed her the keys to the car and she caught them.

"Thanks Jeeves," she said and stepped in. It was a nice sports car and it took a lot of will power not to speed. She used a GPS and arrived at STAR Labs. She got out brought her suitcase out and took a deep breath. "Here we go Eileen," she said to herself. Everything went smoothly at first as she walked up passed the initial security. She placed her luggage to get scan thinking of an excuse to tell the guard when he asks about suspicious items. To her surprise he cleared it and she was able to move on. She made her way toward an elevator and headed toward a bathroom where she placed her temporary Catwoman outfit underneath the Eileen outfit. Security cameras guard aren't that slick and she knew it. She placed the blonde wig back on and walked back out. She headed toward the right floor which required a clearance. She swiped her card.

"Eileen Summers," the speaker spoke. "Retinal Recognition, please," Catwoman bent low opened her eyes wide and tried hard not to blink. A ding was heard. "Thank you Eileen Summers," and the door unlocked. Catwoman smiled as an adrenaline rushed flowed within her. Getting away with things like this was just criminal. She stood by a cross ways and stopped. She had forgotten which corridor she was suppose to go down. She brought up her goggles and placed them on. Immediately popped up a map and located her location. It pointed straight then a left followed by a right. She slipped them off and continued down the corridors. The lighting in the rooms were eerily dim. She reached the door toward her location and asked for another key swipe and a thumbprint recognition. Which she did quickly and walked in. The room was dark except for a huge glass cylinder that held the NG03 crystal in it. She walked up to it grinning. Its plaque read, New Genesis Rock Specimen 03.

"Whoa kay.." she said to herself trying find a way to take it out of it's container. She then found a switch around the side and the glass slid down. The crystal glowed brightly and she was hesitant to touch it. She placed on her goggles and spoke. "New Genesis Rock Specimen 03, can it be handled by human hands," a search was conducted briefly and answer popped up in her vision, Yes. Catwoman smiled opened her case and grabbed the rock. It had a strange burning cold sensation. Suddenly an alarm sounded and Catwoman placed the rock in it's suitcase. She took off her wig, and Eileen clothes and made her way toward an air vent. A voice was now heard on the intercom.

"STAR Labs lock down commencing, starting on fifty-sixth floor downward," Catwoman could hear a flood of voices of people panicking which made her have to turn down the sensitivity on her ears. Catwoman rolled her eyes. You think they would be used to this stuff by now, she said in her mind and followed the floor plan to her safest way out. Until she noticed air vents were closing downward along with the floor.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" Catwoman said to herself in shock. She had no choice she had to make her way up before the air vents locked her way in as well. She made her way three floors up and near an emergency stair well. She slipped out and started running upward. She could hear other footsteps of other security climbing up as well and some above. "Shit," she whispered as she stared climbing upward. Three guard were in front of her.

"Freeze thief!" a guard said as he pointed a gun a her.

"Don't make me drop this very volatile explosive," Catwoman threaten. The guards face filled with panic.

"Wha-wait!" he yelled and Catwoman grabbed his arm and shocked him the guy shook and fell unconscious she immediately did the same with the other two guards. Catwoman smiled she could get used to something like that. She made her way to the top stairwell and shocked the number pad. The door unlocked and she stepped out. She was on a rooftop a helicopter's light shined brightly down on her. She looked up and panicked.

"Freeze is going to be pissed," she said to herself as she ran from the light and cloaked herself. She blended in to her surroundings however the briefcase was still visible. It looked like it was floating along the rooftop. She made her way toward the edge of the roof. It was a far jump and she was likely to get hurt on the process but she had no choice. She stepped back and started running, she launched her self off the roof and pulled out her whip. She could feel the cool wind in her face as she fell. She threw her arm forward trying to catch the window washer's deck, however something else grabbed a hold of her instead and was pulled another direction. Catwoman looked up knowing who it was and smiled.

"Batman?! How did you find me?" Catwoman asked. "I thought I was invisible," she added. Batman smiled.

"Your movements can be spotted, your suitcase is clearly visible," he added as he headed for another rooftop. They were pulled up and they immediately hid in the shadows. The helicopter began a search on them. They hid silently waiting for the lights and sounds to pass.

"Catwoman do you have the crystal?" Batman asked. Catwoman nodded as Batman tried to take the case but she pulled away.

"You can't have it!" Catwoman cried. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me why?" he asked. Catwoman looked away ashamed.

"Let's just say Freeze got the upper hand on me," she said sadly. She pulled off her goggles and looked up at him. "He injected me with something that in a few days it'll freeze me from the inside out until I bring him back this crystal. Only then he'll deliver the cure," she said. "Wait how do you even know I was here?" Catwoman asked.

"Nightwing informed me that Poison Ivy and Riddler were searching for you. They forced Penguin to talk about your whereabouts," he continued. Catwoman smiled as she leaned up and kissed him which he kissed back. She tried to back out but he held on to her hand with the suitcase.

"Where do you think you're going Catwoman?" he asked.

"Are you serious? I need to get that cure!" Catwoman shouted.

"We'll find you your cure but Mr. Freeze will not have this crystal. It's too powerful it can and will be exploited in the wrong hands," he finished. Catwoman tossed the suitcase toward him and stepped away.

"Fine have your stupid crystal it's more work than it's worth," she said turning around hurt.

"Oracle inform Superman that I have the crystal I'll leave it at the desired location. Tell him I have unfinished business to take care of," he said. Batman walked toward an old wooden crate and placed the suitcase in it.

"What you're putting it in there?" Catwoman asked in shock.

"Superman will be here any minute," Batman said. "Let's go," he urged and pulling Catwoman toward the roof's edge and placed his arm around her waist. She held on smiling as they made their way toward another rooftop. Catwoman and Batman made their way back toward Mr. Freeze's current hideout. She held onto a similar briefcase and strutted in.

"You're back?" the guy said in shock.

"And in one piece now buzz me in so I can give this rock to Freeze," she said happily. The guy nodded and spoke into the speaker.

"It's the Catwoman... she's back," he said. The door unlocked and immediately Batman took him out from behind. They opened the door and walked in. Catwoman tossed the suitcase and started hugging herself trying to keep warm.

"Ah Batman I should of known," Mr. Freeze said angrily.

"Sorry I almost got away with it but it looks like someone back in Gotham narked on your little situation," Catwoman said hugging herself.

"Very well, I assume you do not have the NG03 and you're here for the antidote," Mr. Freeze figured.

"Give me the antidote now," Batman demanded.

"I don't thinks so Batman," Mr. Freeze said as he blasted his ice gun toward Catwoman who tumbled out of the way. He then aimed for Batman who threw a Batarang at him, which Mr. Freeze froze.

"Yeah no one saw this coming!" Catwoman yelled from across the room. Batman threw another Batarang as Catwoman threw some random objects that were near her. Mr. Freeze immediately made himself an ice wall. Blasting everything around him. Immediately after he started icing the wall behind him. Batman made his way toward the wall of ice and immediately started to break it.

"Brute force here ain't gonna take it down that easy," Catwoman said worried. Batman placed an explosive on it and stepped back. Mr. Freeze broke down the wall in front of him and headed through the next room. Batman exploded the wall and headed toward the other wall followed by Catwoman. She immediately went back to stealth mode and the furnace had been iced over though the ice began to melt. Suddenly a ray of ice headed toward Batman who rolled back out of the way.

"There is no escape Batman I've blocked all exits," Mr. Freeze said.

"I have no intentions of escaping," Batman replied.

"So be it," Mr. Freeze replied and started icing the floors around him. Suddenly he shook violently dropping his gun as he jolted a few seconds. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"Woops I didn't think it was going to hurt him _that bad_ ," Catwoman said guiltily. Batman walked toward him carefully stepping over the slippery ice and unlocked his dome helmet. He placed his hand on his neck checking his pulse.

"He's alive... barely," Batman said sternly. Catwoman frowned. He closed back his dome and pressed a button which begin freezing up his suit.

"Wake up Freeze," Batman shook. Suddenly Mr. Freeze gasped as he lazily opened his eyes.

"Where's the cure for Catwoman?" he asked. Mr. Freeze gasped for air then coughed.

"What cure?" he replied and Catwoman's heart sank.

"For the poison Two Face injected into Catwoman!" Batman threatened. Mr. Freeze gently smiled.

"There was nothing injected into Catwoman... I could not slow down the process of the nitrogen past 48 hours. She would of froze sooner, affect her ability... to.. to work. It was merely a ruse," he said simply then closed his eyes and rested again.

"I'm... I'm safe?" she asked.

"It seems so," Batman said. Catwoman gave a huge sigh of relief as she hugged herself.

"Though it worries me that such a poison exists even though it wasn't tested on you. Who has it been tested on," Batman said. Catwoman eyes widen then frowned.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Catwoman asked.

"Most likely," Batman replied. Catwoman started walking toward the way they came from.

"I'm sorry this all happened..." Catwoman said. "It's all my fault. I let myself get captured," Catwoman replied. "I feel so stupid... I can't believe I fell for such a trick!" Catwoman said pulling off her mask. Batman walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're alright that's the only thing that matters," he said to her. Selina looked up at him, her green eyes wide. She couldn't believe he said that she looked away and blushed.

"I.. I better go," Selina said.

"Not yet I still have some questions to ask," Batman said sternly. Selina pursed her lips.

"Now? I'm really tired," Selina said frustrated.

"Later then don't leave Metropolis just yet," Batman said. Selina turned and sighed.

"Fine... fine... but if you expect me to stay you better expect to pay! I want a nice hotel room. Not some motel but five stars!" she said walking away. "I want a warm hot dinner! Don't be surprised if if the Lobster is on your bill too! " she added. Batman smirked as he watched her walk away.


	21. Caution

 

Harley sat on the couch upside down as she stared at the TV. She held a controller in her hand as she played a racing game. A door opened and Black Mask casually walked into Harley's room. He made his way toward the couch and leaned against it. He got a good view of her legs and pushed the leg with the house arrest anklet to the side.

"So doll face what you've been up to?" Black Mask asked. Harley smiled.

"Oh just playing some racing game and kickin some ass!" she said happily.

"Good for ya. Hey have you read the newspaper lately?" he asked suddenly. Harley shook her head.

"Nope you never gave me a newspaper," she replied. Black Mask shook his head.

"You never asked," he said with a small grin. "So do you want to read one... in particular _this_ one?" he asked. Harley paused her game and sat back up straight.

"Okay," she said and grabbed the newspaper. The headline read: _Penguin Clipped Once Again._

"That's dumb Penguins can't even fly!" Harley said smartly.

"That's true. However it makes my use of you very...very limited," he threatened all of sudden. Harley gulped as she leaned back.

"Oh... really what makes you say that?" she asked.

"With Penguin gone all I have to worry about is Two Face," he said with a smile.

"Oh really? What makes you think Two Face is gonna give up that easily, huh? Two Face knows he can't take you on all by himself thus the reason he teamed up with Penguin!" Harley said throwing the newspaper across the room.

"Proving my point!" Black Mask scowled.

"So you think Penguin is going to be in prison long?" Harley asked. "Nope they want you gone first, he won't be in for very long... and of course my Puddin won't be in Arkham very long either!" Harley said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah?! So who's gonna break out your precious Puddin? You're locked up in here," Black Mask retaliated.

"You seriously think Mista J only depends on me for everything?" Harley asked. Black Mask nodded.

"Sure why not?" he replied.

"HA! I wish!" Harley said facing the other way crossing her arms.

"Trouble in paradise, eh?" he asked interested.

"It's none of your business," Harley said simply.

"Hmph, if that's how you wanna be," Black Mask replied as he started walking away. "By the way you look real good in that teddy," he added before walking back out.

Ivy awoke sweating, she gasped as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was one of those dreams she rarely had. The ones that got her blood boiling the dreams that made her remember that she was still part human. Ivy sat up and realized her house was increasing becoming a green house now that Harley and Selina weren't there. She got up and opened her room's door. Selina's cats were now roaming the house freely, she just couldn't stand the idea of them being locked up in that room all their little lives. It was like they knew better to stay away from her more dangerous plants and the shed in the backyard. She wished she could let Harley's hyena out more but she didn't want to risk it eating one of Selina's cats. Ivy fed the animals and continued on with her usual morning water. She then took a shower and ate breakfast out in the sun room. One of Selina's cats jumped up on the chair across her and sniffed the table and stared at her. Ivy smiled at the curious cat and gave it a piece of a banana. The cat sniffed a bit longer then started eating it. Ivy's brows raised in surprise that the cat actually ate the banana. It was nearing noon and Ivy was tired of staying in home she decided she was going to go shopping for some books about animals. Ivy got dressed and drove toward the Diamond district and went into one their biggest book stores. She browsed a few about pets, some on exotic animals. Though the one that caught her attention in particular was the one on Pet Gourmet food. She bought the book along with a few magazines. She learned that cats are suppose to eat nothing but meat, with a few greens, here or there. Hyenas on the other hand can survive off of everything. Ivy walked out of the bookstore and headed toward her car until someone bumped into her.

"I beg your pardon?" Ivy asked offended.

"Oops... oh it's you!" the blonde woman replied. Ivy stared at her confused. "It's me Query but you can call me Diedre" she whispered.

"Oh!" Ivy replied a bit embarrassed. "So what brings you here?" she asked interested placing some loose strand of hair behind her ear. Diedre hugged herself and turned a bit red.

"Well I'm here looking for you actually and for two very weird reasons," she whispered shyly. Ivy perked a brow the smiled. "Are you saying you were actually stalking me?" Ivy asked. Diedre eyes widen.

"No! Well not really but I guess so... yeah," she replied scared. Ivy huffed a bit irritated then smiled calming herself.

"Alright let's talk," Ivy said as she started walking. She walked toward a near by coffee house and kicked a couple out since she wanted to sit out in front. Diedre smiled.

"Wow... I wish I had powers like that," Diedre admired.

"Oh they come at a price believe me...but it's a small one to pay," Ivy reassured as she sat down. "Okay let's talk," she started bluntly. Diedre looked around nervously.

"First off I just wanna say I didn't want to do this! I mean... it's was Riddler he paid me to... and well he offered a lot of money so," she mumbled.

"Okay so Riddler paid you to follow me?" Ivy asked a bit angrily but somehow not surprised.

"Yeah... but.. it's not what you think," Diedre added trying her hardest not to laugh. She ended up snorting then covered her mouth. Ivy perked a brow and signal for a waitress. She hastily came over and smiled.

"Hello my name is Stacy what can I do for you?" she asked happily.

"Green tea, with lemon and a dash of honey," Ivy answered. "And you?" she asked.

"Me?! Oh well... uhmm how about coffee decaf, black," Diedre replied.

"Alright now take a deep breath relax... so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Ivy asked.

"Okay well first off Riddles here, he asked me to find you and like paid a whole bunch of money, so how could I say no. He reassured me that you wouldn't hurt me so I came," she paused and Ivy sighed. "And...ugh.. this is so embarrassing but he wants to invite you to...dinner," she said trailing off. Ivy's face went blank for a moment her eyes widening. Then suddenly she leaned back bursting in laughter. Diedre looked around nervously. "Ah ha it's a joke... really," Diedre blurted as some guys with laptops and glasses looked at Ivy as she was crazy.

"You can't be serious?" Ivy asked. "That must be the most hilarious thing I've heard in a long time," she said wiping a tear from her eye. Diedre shook her head nervously. Ivy scoffed calming herself. "You're serious?" she asked and Diedre nervously nodded. "Why couldn't he ask me this himself?! He could of just easily called me and well asked," she said. The waitress came and handed them their drinks. Ivy paid and tipped her sending her away.

"I guess he's afraid of rejection... ah he he, you know how Eddie's ego is..." Diedre added. Ivy muffled her laughter and nodded as she took a sip of tea.

"Yes that's very true but that can be said about all men," Ivy replied. Diedre shrugged.

"Yeah..." she said sadly. Ivy shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone who isn't as bad as the rest of them," Ivy replied. Diedre grinned.

"You think so?" she asked.

"No... not really... at least for me but for you... who knows," Ivy said thinking out loud. Diedre pursed her lips looking a bit sour. "So is that it?" Ivy asked. Diedre took a drink of coffee and nodded.

"No... well it's about something else," she whispered looking around nervously. "Me and Echo.. you know Nina... we've been thinking and we know Eddie is hiding something from you," she said seriously. Ivy took a sip of her tea and stared at her just as seriously. "I mean we're not sure exactly what's it about but we're pretty sure it's about your other friend... you know the one still missing," she added. Ivy swallowed and stared at her very solemnly.

"Are you saying Edward is holding out on me?" Ivy asked and Diedre nodded.

"Well we think so..." she replied. Ivy looked away very sorely. The audacity Riddler had! Holding out information on _her_? Was Harley's life just a game? Did he think she was just some cash cow? Did he find out about the missing twenty grand? "Psst... uhm... you're turning a bit greenish," Diedre warned. Ivy inhaled and returned to a normal pigment.

"Thank you," she replied. "I suppose I lost my composure," she added a bit emotional. Diedre smiled.

"I'm glad we talked you're not really snooty at all," she said standing up. "Thanks for the coffee," she added and started walking. Ivy nodded as she thought to herself. "Oh! I forgot... about that... date..I mean _dinner,_ is that a _yes_ or _no_?" Diedre asked. Ivy scoffed as she shook her head.

"That arrogant fool honestly thinks I would ever go out with his slimy, big headed, low-" then Ivy paused. Diedre made a face as she felt a bit sorry for her boss. "Wait.. tell him...tell him that I accept his dinner date," Ivy said very cruelly her eyes glaring into space. Diedre eyes widen in shock as she giggled nervously.

"You're serious?" Diedre asked. Ivy smirked.

"Dead serious," she replied. Diedre gulped and turned around.

"You're doomed boss," Diedre said to herself.


	22. Deception

 

Ivy lounged lazily in the afternoon sun. She drank her Virgin Temple as she caught up with some beauty magazines. She read about six of them and was grateful for Harley and Selina for having them lying around the house. The phone rang and Ivy released a sinister grin as she got up and answered the phone, she cleared her throat before answering.

"Yes?" she asked simply.

"Why hello there my plant goddess. So you couldn't resist, eh?" Ivy covered the phone as she groaned with frustration. She cleared her throat again.

"Oh Edward you say the wittiest things. So what is it that you want? Do you have any news?" she asked very seductively. There was a moment of silence, then a small chuckle.

"Oh I bet you would like to know," he replied arrogantly. "Perhaps we can talk about it over dinner," he suggested. Ivy smiled.

"Sure I've been feeling... _very_ lonely lately so...why not," she ended quickly.

"That's splendid," Riddler said a bit tight lipped. "How about tonight at eight or is that too soon?" he feigned sadness. Ivy raised a brow and grimaced.

"I do hope you know me as well as you think," she said unenthusiastically. Ivy mentally kicked her self then cleared her throat. "I mean … I just don't want to ruin our dinner that's all," she said sweetly.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can figure... something out," he replied. "See you then beautiful," and there was a click. Ivy hung up as she scoffed.

"So you think I'll be that easy? Your arrogance holds no bounds. Two can play this game, Riddler," Ivy said to herself bitterly as she walked back outside. A small flame of anger rose in the pit of her stomach she was going to play Riddler's game and find out what he's been hiding about Harley's absence. Night came and Ivy got ready wearing a long off-white, organic dress, adorned by her favorite ivy. She placed her hair in a elegant side bun with some lilies elegantly placed within. She stared in the mirror radiating with confidence. All men fall to their knees no matter how intelligent, strong, heroic, or insane. _They always fall_. A limo drove up in front of the house, causing a scene by some locals. Ivy stepped out and tried her best to ignore her neighbors stares. She stepped in and sat quietly. She waited patiently staring out the window watching the city lights reflect off the window. This was Gotham at night a city of electric death illuminating the night sky.

Finally the limo stopped and the chauffeur opened the door for her. She stepped out and looked up she had seen this place before Heaven's Eden a new Hotel that has been opened recently. The chauffeur coughed getting her attention.

"If you follow me madam," he said as he led her inside and toward an elevator. He lead her up to one of the top floors and the door opened. The chauffeur and Ivy stepped out to a bustling area where it seemed Gotham's high and mighty dwell. There was a casino to her right a bar and dance floor toward her left, and a restaurant in front of her. The chauffeur led the way toward the restaurant where he passed a few people and pointed toward an open set of doors. There stood Riddler posing arrogantly with his trademark cane, grinning broadly toward her. It appeared he was surrounded by flowers and other vegetation. Ivy turned around though the chauffeur was gone, she then perked herself up and walked toward the Riddler. She stepped passed the doors and immediately, Ivy gasped as she could hear and feel the whispers of the exotic flora, floating towards her. She was in a small greenhouse. She looked around wanting to answer their calls of her new beautiful children.

"So I take it that you're impressed," Riddler said as he opened a small box and popped in breath mint of sorts. He started walking forward and Ivy had to force herself to concentrate on the task at hand. He led them to the small table which was by an open set of doors that led to a balcony with a Gotham Skyline view. Riddler gestured her to sit which she immediately did. "As always you are marvelous Red," he complimented as he adjusted his collar. Ivy smiled lightly as she rolled her eyes. "So do you like the best money can buy?" he asked as he leaned back and drank from his wine glass.

"If I knew this place existed I would of seduced the owner and took it for my own," Ivy said truthfully as she felt the longing of the plants around her. They wanted to touch her, be around her, be mothered by her.

"Well then I guess I did owner Schipper a favor, protecting him from a ruined marriage and a toxic kiss of doom, I presume?" he asked with a grin. Ivy smiled widely back as she opened her palm and an exotic flower grew toward her palm landing on it gently.

"Aren't you precious," Ivy babied.

"Alright let's cut the small talk shall we and get to business," Riddler said as a waiter came toward their direction. He placed menus in front of them.

"No need, soup and salad for me," Ivy said simply pushing the menu away.

"I'll have my usual," Riddler replied. Ivy turned another direction and started stroking another plant with huge leaves. Riddler tried to cover his chuckling amused by how distracted she was. Ivy stared at him wide eyed for a moment knowing perfectly well that he was... _winning._ Ivy turned a bright red, her eyes narrowing as she faced him driving away the plants from her as well.

"You think this is funny don't you?" Ivy asked and Riddler nodded.

"Perhaps," he replied.

"Well you won't think it's so funny when I entrance you with my pheromones and give you a little something extra," Ivy scolded from across the table.

"You do that and you'll _never_ find Harley," Riddler threatened clearly. Ivy let out some of her pheromones anyways. Riddler frowned before gulping.

"Tell me what you know about Harley?" Ivy asked immediately.

"A drunk man told me that his boss has her captured but she's in good condition," Riddler spilled. He looked away crossing his arms as Ivy smiled.

"You bad boy Eddie holding out on me. When were you going to let me in on this secret?" Ivy asked.

"When you paid me the rest of the money you owe!" Riddler said loudly. Ivy leaned back amused.

"Still it isn't enough, who told you this? How did you find out?" Ivy asked. This time Riddler leaned back as he held his cane sure like.

"So you want details I'll give you details. I went out drinking asking around about Harley Quinn finally a drunk man mentioned something about her. Of course he worked for one of the _many_ mob bosses in Gotham. All I could get out of him was he didn't know where she was but she was treated quote _like a fucking princess_ unquote," he finished. Ivy leaned back contemplating this new bit of info. Harley's captured but well taken care of?

"So who does he work for?" Ivy asked.

"That is the bit of info I could not seem to force out of him," Riddler responded. "The guy was very keen not to tell," Riddler said pouring himself more wine. Ivy looked away frustrated.

"Damn," she released as she could feel the cries of the plants around her.

"You know the bar I found this guy at, is just a few steps away...maybe if he's there...perhaps you can _persuade_ him?" Riddler suggested. Ivy liked this suggestion and stood up. "You don't even know what he looks like Red," he said irately standing up as well. Ivy grinned as she turned heel and starting walking. "And I don't like a cold meal!" he added following her out toward the lounge. They both stood casually looking for a short round man, who's balding on the top. Though after fifteen minutes they returned back. Where their lukewarm meal was waiting.

"Remind me to never ask you out for dinner again," he complained as he ate his Lobster Thermidor.

"Be grateful I even said yes," Ivy replied as she blew kiss toward a Helebores blossom. Riddler grimaced as he finished eating. Ivy closed her eyes feeling the love around her, embracing her, entrancing her. She let out a small moan of pleasure before hearing a small cough. Her eyes shot open and there he was staring at her with a perked brow. Ivy soon stood up and walked out toward the balcony where the cold air awaited. Once again her thoughts wondered toward Selina and Harley. Both were gone but technically okay, both were in pleasant company while she's here _alone_. It angered her a bit as she clenched her teeth. She was always alone! She banged her fist on the railing. Then she calmed herself what was she thinking letting her emotions get the best of her like a common meat sack? She doesn't need anyone, no man, women, human, only nature. Nature can provide her everything.

"Pam?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Ivy's anger rose as she turned pulling his hand away.

"I don't need your sympathy!" she threatened. Riddler raised his hand in defense.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go?" he said lowering his arms. "There's no need to get touchy," he said insulted.

"You touched me!" Ivy retaliated.

"Yeah..." he paused looking away as he pursed his lips. "I was meaning...never mind," he ended as he kicked up his cane and walked toward the balcony's railing as well. Ivy calmed herself knowing she overreacted. He stared down looking at the streets below. "You think I'd be afraid but somehow I'm not. I guess falling from great heights can do that to a man," he added. Ivy stared at him, was he opening up? "I know you probably hate it but I enjoy the view of Gotham at night," he said as he looked up grinning. Ivy stared at the skyline that surrounded them. It wasn't exactly true she didn't fully hate it. It was absent of her favorite type of life, it was a reminder of all things man made. She sighed looking down as well.

"I only started looking for them because I felt obligated to," Ivy spoke. "I didn't care if they were my friends or not. Deep down in the end it's every girl for herself and when it all comes crumbling down we would all chose ourselves over the others," Ivy said truthfully. She turned around and stared back into the beautiful greenhouse. Perhaps she is as cold as they say. "There is no sisterhood, Harley will always choose the Joker over me, Selina will always choose Batman over me, and I... I'll always chose my beautiful flora over mankind. How can I not I am part of them, after all," she said strongly. She could feel him staring at her, like an impala that stared at a lion wide eyed and afraid. She slowly glanced at his direction hoping it would make him desist but he didn't. She turned and faced him a little embarrassed but nonchalant all the same. "What?" she asked. He smirked and looked down.

"Nothing..." he paused. "You got me second guessing myself" he replied. Ivy smiled.

"Good then this game is done," she replied as she stepped away. He scoffed as he kicked up his cane and followed. Ivy bid farewell to the plants knowing she _will_ see them again. She made her way across the corridor and stared glancing over the bar for a couple minutes hoping to find that man Riddler was talking about but found none. They quietly rode the elevator down. A strange sense of relief filled her as she knew both Harley and Selina were alright. Though Harley was still taken against her own will no matter how good she got treated. She glanced over toward the Riddler and caught him staring. She glanced away and smiled. It was only natural he was under her pheromones after all. They walked out of the hotel and waited for the chauffeur to pull up. Once again she felt him staring and glared back threatening. Then he smiled, Ivy perked a brow and faced away. The limo finally pulled to a stop. Riddler suddenly cleared his throat breaking the silence.

"I'm offered to the loved, and also to the dead. I come in many varied hues, most notably red. My pricks are known to pierce the skin, often resulting in wounds that bled. What am I?" he asked suddenly, Ivy rolled her eyes.

"A rose," she answered simply. The limo finally pulled up and Riddler opened the door.

"After you," he said Ivy sat in and saw a pot with a beautiful rose in it. Ivy gasped as she picked it up smiling. "So I'm guessing you like?" he said as he sat down. Ivy grimaced before smiling.

"You know the answer to that," she said simply. Riddler beamed with confidence.

"Of course I do, you don't have to thank me," he said as he started loosening his tie. Ivy closed her eyes and smiled as she sniffed the rose. The blossom suddenly opened wider. Riddler raised a brow noticing the rose petals open then smirked. They both were silent as the driver took Ivy back home. She was tired and it was too easy to tell Riddler was tired as he snoring against the window. Ivy quietly stepped out of the limo feeling a strange sort of triumph. She turned around and stared up at the house. It was beginning to feel like home.


	23. Metropolis

 

Selina took a shower and rushed to get ready. She slipped into some black sexy underwear and walked into her room. Bruce finally had called to talk over dinner. She immediately went out shopping for a dress. She dried her hair with the blow dryer as she stared out at the Metropolis skyline. The sun was facing her barely turning an orange hue. She finished her hair and started placing on some makeup. After the mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick there was knock on the door. Selina looked over toward the clock he was ten minutes early. She made her way across the room turning the knob and pulled. Selina smiled arms crossed leaning casually against the frame of the door.

"So came early to get a peek at dessert?" Selina asked smiling. Bruce turned a bright shade of red and handed her bouquet of flowers. Selina took them and smiled she backed off to let him in.

"Sorry I didn't think coming early would lead to a surprise," Bruce said as he grinned. Selina placed her flowers on the table and smiled.

"Well you gave me short notice," Selina replied. Bruce shrugged.

"So I'm guessing you like your room?" Bruce asked. Selina nodded as she went in the walk in closet. She slipped into her black tight dress with revealing slits through out the dress revealing her skin. Selina walked out and posed.

"If we're going to some fancy restaurant with old stuck up snooty people, then this dress isn't appropriate. Now ask me if I care?" she asked playfully. Bruce smiled.

"Do you care?" he asked.

"No I do not," she said turning looking herself over the mirror. She bent down to place on her matching heels.

"Good, neither do I," he said honestly staring over Selina. Bruce took Selina to a fancy restaurant one facing the ocean and in the distance STAR Labs. The sun was starting to set as the sky was colored a variety of shades.

"I can never grow tired of beautiful views," Selina said staring out the window. Bruce stared at her smiling.

"Neither can I," he said. Selina faced him then blushed. She leaned forward picking up a napkin.

"Don't move I'm wiping some drool off your face," she said playfully. Bruce turned a bright shade of red and leaned back.

"I miss you Selina," he said honestly. Selina looked away slightly ashamed.

"Yeah... I miss you too, Bruce," she said sadly.

"Hello I'm Alfred I'll be your waiter for today, here's the menus. Would you be interested in any suggestions?" he asked. Selina giggled as she stared a young Hispanic looking man then back to Bruce.

"What would your recommend?" Bruce asked.

"I recommend the Veracruz Style Red Snapper... it's a bit spicy but a current hit with the customers," he replied.

"I'll take it!" Selina said happily. Bruce smiled.

"Then it's settled two please and please your most popular wine," Bruce demanded. The waiter bowed and left.

"So here we are," Selina started.

"Yes," Bruce said simply.

"Alright Brucey you wanted to talk so let's talk," Selina started.

"Alright lets start with your new toys," Bruce began. Selina frowned disappointed.

"What about them?" she asked.

"Where did you get them?" he asked in turn.

"Oh well... I got them from Freeze," Selina said truthfully.

"Freeze doesn't in particular take an interest in that sort of gear," Bruce replied. Selina grinned and sat back.

"Alright he got them from Lex Luthor," she spilled.

"That's what I was afraid of," Bruce said.

"Well it's suppose to be a loan but that's only if he catches me," Selina said happily.

"Oh I'm not worried about that... he will," he said seriously. Selina frowned.

"Wow thanks for the tip of confidence," Selina said crossing her arms.

"He's a rich and powerful man he will find you," Bruce added. "It's just a matter of when," he said simply. Selina leaned back and sighed. Bruce and Selina enjoyed their meal, Bruce took it upon himself to use more tact when asking questions over dinner. Soon they headed out for a stroll by the ocean.

"This is nice, Bruce." Selina started. "You, me, Metropolis," she added. "A girl can get used to this," she said with a sigh.

"Well then," a strong voice interrupted. Selina and Bruce turned. There stood Lex Luthor with his bodyguard Mercy. "I can't make any promises but I can use a girl like you," he said. Selina crossed her arms.

"Excuse you but we're on a date," Bruce said strongly stepping forward. Selina turned confused. She forgot Bruce's Rich Boy Persona sometimes.

"Back off Wayne, it's between me and the lady. There is no need to get involved. I assure you I have no plans on harming either of you," Lex replied. Bruce frowned and stepped back.

"Please I'll just be another pawn in your collection," Selina answered truthfully. Lex smiled.

"You're a smart girl, I like that," he replied. "Though you need to understand I can't have you strolling around in my armor especially when you're so close to one of my competitors," he said eying Bruce. Selina sighed as she raised a brow staring at Bruce.

"Now you got me interested," Bruce replied with a smile.

"I bet you are," Lex said bitterly. "Now will you be a nice girl and return what's mine or will I have to acquire it through other means?" Lex asked.

"You can have it back I'm sure you know where I'm staying," Selina replied. Lex smiled.

"Of course...very well, I hope no hard feelings were done. Enjoy your evening," he said as he and his bodyguard turned walking away.

"C'mon Bruce let's get out of here," Selina said dragging Bruce by his arms.

"I did tell-" Bruce started.

"Yeah yeah," Selina let out. Bruce chuckled.

"Well let's not _let_ that ruin our evening," Bruce replied as he pulled Selina to face him. She stopped and looked up at him. He pulled out a pair of tickets.

"What's this?" she asked.

"They're opera tickets," he replied. Selina smiled.

"Classy," she replied.

"Good the show starts in thirty minutes," Bruce said walking toward his limo. Bruce took her to a Russian opera. _Queen of Spades_ , which she thoroughly enjoyed. Soon the opera was over and Bruce walked Selina to her hotel room door. Selina turned happily.

"Oh Bruce," she started with a sigh. "You're making me wish this night would never end," she said hugging into him.

"I can think of a few ways to make it even better," he replied. Selina let out a small scoff.

"You're thinking about a game of cat and mouse or should I say bat?" she asked.

"You read my mind," he replied.

"You're into some kind of kink, you know that?" she teased. Bruce smiled as he blushed.

"Well I better go, tomorrow we're going back to Gotham," he replied.

"Really?" Selina asked in shock.

"Yes, I'll be helping MCPD escorting Victor back to Gotham," he replied. Selina frowned as she stepped back.

"Tch, always the boyscout," she replied bitterly Bruce frowned for a moment. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Good Evening, Bruce Wayne answering," he replied he was quiet for a minute. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Affirmative," he replied and hang up.

"Affirmative?" she asked.

"It seems Victors escort to Gotham is postponed," Batman replied. Selina perked a brow.

"Well that's such a disappointment," Selina feigned with a pout like frown. Bruce turned and smiled. Selina opened the door and turned.

"Goodnight Selina," Bruce waved.

"Na-ah you forgot about dessert," Selina spoke with a huge smile. She reached out pulling Bruce toward her, kissing him. Their tongues mingled for awhile before stepping into the room slamming the door, forgetting about the 'Do not disturb' sign.


	24. Phone Chatting

 

Ivy woke up, fed the animals before watering her plants. It was a gloomy morning and it smelt like rain. She decided to start with her house plants just in case it did rain. Ivy hummed to herself happily as she watered her Pothos in the sun room. The phone started ringing, she placed down her watering can and walked toward the phone.

"Yes?" Ivy answered.

"Red?" Selina asked. Ivy smiled.

"Selina?" Ivy asked.

"Yep the one and only," Selina replied happily

"I've... I mean," she paused taking a deep breath and sighed. She realized she was actually happy to hear from Selina. "Well how have you been? I've been searching for you," Ivy started.

"I know... Batman told me and well thank you," Selina said sincerely. "If it wasn't for you I may have been in the mercy of Freeze, Two Face of whoever seems to want me these days," she replied. Ivy released a small smile.

"It's alright I know you would do the same thing for me," Ivy replied. Selina was quiet.

"You're a good friend, Ives," Selina replied. "So any word on Harley?" Selina asked. Ivy frowned.

"Not really, Riddler assured me she's safe, however," Ivy replied bitterly.

"Oh really now? So it is true you are working with Eddie?" Selina asked surprised. Ivy shrugged.

"Well I needed anothers perspective, someone with experience, someone who wouldn't turn me in," Ivy said honestly.

"Ha I hear ya," Selina agreed. "Well don't worry we'll find Harley soon, I promise," Selina answered.

"No I don't think so... we don't need any of us getting captured anytime soon. Especially you," Ivy replied.

"Oh please like you never got captured," Selina retorted. Ivy reluctantly rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright," Ivy admitted. "I have my days," she added.

"Yeah sure..." Selina replied.

"So how is Metropolis? Coming to Gotham soon?" Ivy asked. Selina took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Not yet but soon and Metropolis well it ain't Gotham but... it's pretty nice," she replied. Ivy shook her head. "Well come back soon your cats will be waiting for you," Ivy replied.

"ISIS!?" she yelled out. Ivy pulled the phone from her ear.

"What? Who?" she asked.

"My cat Isis! My poor baby!" Selina cried out. "How is she? Is she alright? Have the cats been fed?" Selina asked.

"Yes don't worry I found your hoard once I opened your room," Ivy said. Selina laughed.

"Oh well you guys weren't suppose to find out," Selina replied with a tone of embarrassment. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Right," Ivy replied. Selina laughed again.

"He he alright alright see you later Red and thanks for taking care of my cats," Selina added.

"Well they're not so bad once you get to know them," Ivy admitted. Selina was quiet.

"Wow... okay I like this new Red...can't wait, see you soon," Selina said enthusiastically and with that there was a click. Ivy hung up confused. _New Red_? What did she mean? Ivy exhaled with a small shrug before eating breakfast. She climbed down to the basement toward Selina's stash and borrowed the rest of the money to pay Riddler. She felt maybe the extra cash would remind him to search harder for Harley. She got dressed drove her way toward the Diamond district. She made her way toward his door then stopped. _Did she really want to deal with Riddler so early in the morning_? she thought. Ivy took a deep breath and stared at the envelope. She gave a small hint of her pheromones smiling before slipping it under the door. Satisfied Ivy wiped her hands and left.

Ivy stared into the Pet Gourmet Book as she added a cup of fruit juice. "Three pinches of salt?" She read out loud. "Activated' charcoal?" she read. "Now where am I suppose to pick that up from? Damn," she replied. She decided to skip the charcoal and went down to the next ingredient. After an hour she was done and placed the food in the refrigerator. Ivy sighed it had been a long time since she cooked for someone else. She sat on the kitchen admiring her plants thinking to herself. She watered her rose Riddler gave her and smiled. A few cats walked by sniffing her plants.

"Don't even think about it!" she scolded. The cat's eyes widen before running off. She chuckled as her mind wandered. I wonder if Riddler got my money? She soon thought, what if he didn't see it and just walked past it? What if he accidentally kicked it out of the house? Why hasn't he called with a thank you? Ivy growled. She picked up the phone book and dialed Diedre Vance. The phone rang a few times then answered.

"Hello?" Diedre asked.

"Hello Diedre it's me... Pamela Isley," Ivy replied.

"Who?" Diedre asked. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"It's me Ivy, the red head, we drank coffee by the bookstore a couple of days ago," Ivy clarified. There was a brief silence.

"Oh the plant lady," Diedre replied. "So how was your date with the boss?" she asked teasingly. Ivy shook her head as she scoffed.

"Typical," Ivy replied. "That's why I called," Ivy suddenly lied.

"Huh?" Diedre asked.

"You're boss, I mean Edward... he gave me his number that night of the dinner but I lost it. You don't have it by any chance?" Ivy asked. There was another silence.

"Well actually I think I do, hold on a sec," she replied. Ivy smiled deviously. "I have a few text messages from Eddie when he drunked text me one night, talk about awkward," she replied. "Oh here it is... ha ha.. this Riddle ugh it's so wrong it's hilarious," she replied.

"I believe it so what's the number?" Ivy pushed as she brought a pen and wrote on a post-it note on the wall.

"Okay, Okay... it's 843-7437," she replied.

"Thank you so much I knew a seven was in there," Ivy lied. "Have a good day," Ivy said happily.

"Thanks you too!" Diedre said and hung up. Ivy stared up at the numbered and dialed. It rang for a few times then suddenly a click.

"Who's this?" an angry voice answered.

"I thought you would of known, you are the Riddler after all?" Ivy spoke in a low tone. There was a long pause.

"Pamela how did you get my private number?" he asked irritated. Ivy chuckled.

"Nevermind that did you get the money in the envelope?" Ivy asked. There was a sigh.

"Yes I got the money in the envelope," he replied bitterly. A loud jingle came out of nowhere and Edward covered the phone.

_Clean up on isle seven_

He huffed before uncovering it. "Is that all? I'm kind of busy at the moment," Edward asked impatiently. Ivy took a deep breathe and exhaled.

"Yes that's-"

"Eddie stop it!" a girls voice in the background said.

"What was that?" Ivy asked raising a brow.

"Ugh.. it's nothing some couple shopping behind me... I'm...I'm at the supermarket," he revealed embarrassed. Ivy placed a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Right... well-"

"Eddie baby C'mon already I'm ready to-"

"Ugh... this couple if they would only BEHAVE!" Riddler said irritated.

"Don't be that way Eddie," The girl replied.

"What is going on?! Is there a girl with you?" Ivy asked angrily.

"No! It's this coup-"

"Put it away Eddie, C'mon I don't have all day," the girl whined.

"You're spending the rest of the money I gave you for some call girl?! Oh you lying meat sack!" Ivy raged then hung up. The audacity of that man? Wasn't he just under her pheromones not too long ago? And already he's over her and on to the next available girl? Ivy angrily marched upstairs.

"Red?...Red? Hello?" he clicked his phone and frowned. "Crap," he said simply as he turned around glared at the couple behind him. The guy had a cucumber and was messing around with his girlfriend trying to put it in her mouth. "Well thank you very much!" Edward said as he grabbed a head of cabbage and threw it in his cart. He angrily started pushing it away.

"What's his problem?" the guy asked his girl.

"I don't know... people now days, really," she said crossing her arms angrily.


	25. Stuck Part 1

 

Ivy drove back toward Riddler's condominium. She was seething with anger as it started to rain. She raised her convertible hood up, sneering. She wanted to catch him in the act, him with that _stupid bimbo_. She can just imagine it, her walking in the heat of the moment their face of shock as she vines them up and chokes them to death. The door slamming open and Riddler trying to hide her forcing her to destroy his house in the process before killing them both. The door slamming open and her just about to leave, her running down the hall before her vines grabbing her choking her as they pulled her back toward her. Ivy smiled evilly as the windshield wipers pushed off the rain. She parked her car in front of the building not caring about the rules or a ticket and quickly rode the elevator up. She patiently waited her fingers tapping against her elbow as she hugged herself. The door opened and Ivy marched toward his door she leaned against the door to hear anything. Nothing it was dead silent. Ivy huffed. She started banging on the door.

"I know you're in there! Don't make me break down your door!" Ivy exclaimed. "You prick I know what you're doing! I give you that money for HARLEY!" Ivy angrily kicked the door out of frustration and hurt her toes but she was too angry to care. She hit the buzzer there was nothing. She was about to bang on the door again when a thought occurred to her. _What am I doing? Getting angry about him spending money on a call girl? It's not like he wasn't rich?_ Ivy thought as her anger increasingly cooled down. _Besides he could be in some hotel room or at her house._ Ivy took a deep breath then exhaled. She was losing herself over a stupid trivial matter. The more she thought about it the more she was glad he wasn't there. Wasn't there to see her anger, to see her at act so foolishly. It's just he should still have lingering effects of her pheromones, seeing other women shouldn't even pop up in his mind. Ivy pushed her hair back and exhaled. There was another bing and the elevators door opened. Ivy turned caught off guard though it was an opportune moment to ride the elevator back down. She started making her way toward the elevator then stopped. There stood Edward slightly wet holding a big bag of groceries, staring at her, he opened his mint case box and popped a mint in his mouth.

"You... you were actually at the grocery store," Ivy replied staring at the bag of goods feeling awkward.

"Yes exactly as I stated," Edward replied irritated. Ivy straightened herself out.

"I heard this girl and-"

"Yes like I said some stupid couple behind me the guy's name happened to be Eddie," Edward replied as he walked passed her and unlocked his door. He turned and stared at her. "No I don't have any new information on Harley," he replied and closed the door. Ivy silently stared as he closed the door she released a heavy sigh as she walked toward the elevator. Ivy hugged herself and smiled.

"That was close," she said to herself. Imagine he had walked in seeing her yell or have a fit? Ha! Too bad he will never know or use that information against her. Ivy walked back and waited for the elevator and soon stepped on it. A few floors down the elevator stopped an old lady and her small dog got on. It soon stopped again and a young couple got on it. It stopped four more times and elevator became crowded. Ivy noticed one thing they all had in common, their expressions of fear and nervousness. She shrugged as the doors opened on the ground floor. Ivy walked toward the entrance then stepped back to find that there was a black rod iron gate blocking the windows and doors.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Ivy asked. The security desk operator pointed toward a basement where other people were heading.

"Down that way towards basement according to the manager you all should be safe," the officer said as he turned Ivy around and pointed her to go with the others.

"Are you kidding me? I don't live here! See that? That's my car right there the pinkish red one," Ivy pointed. The security guard stared as the rain fiercely pouring on the ground. There was loud thundering as trash cans, street signs, and trash was flying down the street.

"I'm sorry mam you have to wait out the storm you're welcome to stay in the basement if you like," the security guard replied.

"I'm not going down there!" A familiar old man complained. Ivy crossed her arms and stared at her car bitterly. She was not going to be stuck here she rather take her chances with the wrath of mother nature.

Edward walked into his home placed the bag of groceries on the counter. He took off his jacket placed it on the couch and started pouring himself a drink. He stared outside the weather was getting horrible. He placed his drink down, grabbed his remote and turned on the TV, he flipped a channel and listened.

.

"Police recommend that you avoid going outside at all times. Stay away from windows, stock up on water, blankets and emergency supplies as a tropical depression reaches the shores of Gotham," the news anchor paused as she flipped her page. Edward suddenly grabbed his jacket and ran back out the door.

Ivy stormed forward as she reached into her pocket. She had only one seed left. Ivy stared at the seed wide eyed, how can she forgotten to bring more? She was so angry at Edward that she just got dressed and left. She usually had plenty in her coat, however there was only one. She stared back outside as she heard a loud noise. She looked around confused before she realized her car was moving sideways toward the condominium entrance, which was only glass doors and windows. Ivy stepped back becoming worried. She held her breath as the car crashed into the glass. Within seconds glass started flying everywhere as Ivy tried to cover herself.

"Everyone down in the basement!" the guard yelled. Ivy looked forward a big shard of glass was coming toward her, she side stepped as she turned, her hair blowing wildly hindering her view. There was a bing sound as she saw the old man panic covering his face with his coat.

"Dunk" Ivy warned the old man but he stood there like a deer in headlights. Edward stepped out of the elevator and saw the shard of glass coming for the old man he ran forward and pushed him toward the ground.

"Holy shit!" the old man said as he looked up. "Edward?!" the old man asked. Edward grinned.

"Get up Arthur stay on a higher floor or go home stay away from the windows," Edward replied. The old man nodded as he went back toward the elevator holding onto his back. Ivy walked toward Edward and smiled.

"That was brave of you," Ivy stated.

"Yeah well it was the neighborly thing to do," he replied. They both noticed as the floor became increasingly wet. The area was starting to flood.

"This isn't good," Ivy said looking at her heels become wet. "Especially since the security guard told some of the residence to head toward the basement," Ivy said crossing her arms. Edward shook his head.

"Typical, look we better get them out of there or it's gonna be a tragic headline which I don't want since I really like this place," Edward said heading toward the basement. _Saving others for a selfish cause that's typical_ , Ivy thought as she followed Edward toward the basement. They stepped down a few steps and opened a hard steel door. There were about forty people down there including the security guard. "Alright, folks! You need to get out of here we are too close to the coast to hide in some basement," Edward warned. "You need to go back toward your homes or higher floors, stay away from the windows until the storm is over," he advised.

"Are you crazy what if the building collapses?" someone asked. Edward scoffed.

"You my dear fellow are an idiot. Designs are tested by engineers and architects to survive earthquakes, hurricanes, and other natural disasters," Edward informed.

"What about volcanoes?" someone asked.

"We don't live near one!" Edward snapped.

"But the windows?!" a woman cried.

"Stay away from them!" Edward replied. Everyone exchanged glances to each other. "Fine drown see if I care!" Edward shouted frustrated then turned to Ivy. "Red?" he pleaded. Ivy smirked as she took a few steps down toward them. She took a deep breath and exhaled releasing a large dose of her pheromones.

"Back to your houses now!" Ivy demanded and they all slowly started making their way out.

"I knew you could do it," Edward said stepping back up waiting in the corridors making sure everyone was out of the area. "Now you can stay in the halls if you like I don't care just not in the basement you idiots," Edward said as he went back to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Ivy asked.

"Back to my house I need to grab my Wray and Nephew Rum," he said. Ivy stepped in and followed.

"You're doing this for alcohol?!" Ivy asked confused. Edward shook his head.

"It's not just any alcohol, it's sixty thousand dollar alcohol," Edward informed. Ivy threw her head back frustrated and in shock. "Ooh plus my Absinthe," he added. Ivy could not believe it, Gotham is in a crisis and all he could think about was drinking. They rode the elevator and walked out they both looked up and noticed that the hall had glass sunroof windows. Ivy frowned looking at Edward. Edward shrugged and made his way toward his home and closed the door. "Home sweet home!" he said as he headed straight for the bottle. Ivy sighed as she headed for the window.

"Luckily we're not that high up," Ivy replied watching as the last of his lawn furniture hung on as it was stuck on the iron railing, she sighed turning back to her normal shade of green.

"The glass is only an inch thick it can be broken," Edward replied as he sat in front of the tv and watched the news. He took a drink from his glass and stared mindlessly at the screen. Ivy continued staring out the window watching as random objects flew by. She stared down at the street the poor trees their leaves being stripped clean. Ivy frowned she saw a hotel canopy fly off the ground and down the street. She stared over at Edward his eyes still glued to the TV opening a bag of candy.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you," Ivy said angrily as she went for his brown grocery bag and started putting things in the fridge.

"I'm sure there are worse people to be stuck with," Riddler replied as he took out his Twizzler from his mouth. Ivy raised a brow, _when did he put that in his mouth_? She shook her head it didn't matter. She stared out the window once again. There was a loud cracking sound as if someone was tearing up the sky above. Then a loud buzzing sound followed by silence.

"Power's out," Edward said angrily. "Only a matter of time," he added. The condo became much scarier as the sounds of wind blowing through the balcony's iron rails howled. They both stared outside for a moment. Ivy felt a cry in the corner as she turned the house plant it needed more light. She walked up to it and examined it. It was well watered but it wasn't getting enough light. She placed it on the counter.

"It needs 70 to 80% sun light," Ivy said strongly. "In that corner, it's lucky if it gets forty," she replied glaring at him. Edward got up and casually made his way toward the counter and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He placed a cigarette in his mouth a lit it up. A nerve in Ivy's mouth twitched as he blew smoke in front of her face then grimaced.

"Whoops," he said suddenly. Ivy took the cigarette out his mouth and stomped on it.

"You poisoner!" she hissed.

"Ha funny coming from you," Edward replied. He immediately started taking out another one. Though Ivy reached for the pack ripping it out of his hands. She turned around and headed toward the balcony door sliding the door open, sticking out her hand. Within seconds the cigarette pack flew away. The suction of wind made it hard for Ivy to pull her hand in. "Are you crazy!?" he yelled as he ran toward her pulling her hand in and closing the door. He stuck his head to the glass trying to see if his cigarettes were truly gone. Ivy laughed.

"They're gone," she confirmed. Edward swallowed hard as he glared down at her.

"How could you?" he asked. Ivy rolled her eyes as she pushed him back away from her. Ivy headed toward the fridge and pulled out some grapes and started eating them unenthusiastically. "Calm down Edward we have worse things to worry about at the moment," Ivy reminded.

"Yeah I'm trying to forget about that," he said angrily. Ivy made a weird face.

"Really you're trying to push _that_ out of your head?" she asked surprised as she pointed outside.

"Things I _can't_ change... yes," he said strongly.

"Well she's angry and taking it out on everything," Ivy said. Suddenly there was soft clink. Riddler's eyes widen as he stared past her. Ivy slowly turned and saw a medium size crack on the glass wall size window. Slowly the window's crack expanded with a slight cracking noise.

"Supplies, best chance bathroom," he said as he ran toward a room. Ivy went straight for the fridge opened it and placed a few water bottles and some food mostly fruit in the bag. She opened the cupboard and placed in a few snacks that looked familiar. Things she always saw Harley snack on. She turned and started heading toward the bathroom. She took his lighter on the counter and passed by the living room where he had a nice liquor cabinet. She opened it and grabbed a few random bottles and placed them in. She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. She sighed as she leaned against the door. A minute later the door opened and Ivy stepped forward and turned. Edward stuck his arm in the bathroom first, he was holding his small plant.

"Forgetting something?" he asked. Ivy took it and gasped, embarrassed at herself as she hugged the plant. Edward threw some pillows, blankets, and some candles in the bathroom as he closed the door. He leaned against it just as she did. Ivy looked around the bathroom he had a large jacuzzi size tub, a shower, double sinks, it was a good size bathroom.


	26. Stuck Part 2

 

A couple of hours later both Ivy and Edward had stuffed the tub with pillows and blankets. They both slept awkwardly as they slept on opposite ends of the tub. The sound of glass shattering and the wind blowing from under the door woke up Edward. Immediately he looked up and started pushing himself out of the tub. Ivy soon woke as she felt the shuffling of pillows around her.

"Don't tell me you're going to use the restroom again?" Ivy asked.

"No I'm going to sit by the door," he said as he pulled the blanket from under her and dragged it toward the rattling door. Ivy became aware of the situation as the noise from items being blown about from behind the door. Ivy stood up as well.

"You know we should have hidden in the hall or the stairwell," Edward finally spoke. Ivy walked across the bathroom and sat next to him leaning against the door hoping the wind wasn't strong enough to yank it open.

"Maybe we can still make it," Ivy suggested. Edward gave her a look and Ivy shrugged as she handed him one of his bottles which he took a drink of and then placed it aside.

"I need water," he said and Ivy handed him a water bottle. The amount of noise coming from the room behind them was disturbing. He took a big swallow from his water bottle. "We're going to die are we?" he asked out loud. Ivy frowned. The thought never occurred to her. _Dying by the wrath of mother nature?_ It was almost ridiculous to even think about at least if she died. Edward took the bottle Ivy originally offered and started drinking from it instead.

"I'm not so sure, I think we can make it through this," Ivy said slightly optimistic. The sound of something big falling behind them and shattering made Ivy flinch. An image of the door suddenly flying open, the wind sucking them out of the bathroom. Edward holding on the door frame and her holding on to his leg. Then her being sucked away through the window, taken outside. Ivy shook her head and frowned. "It's not suppose to end like this," Ivy said bitterly. Edward grabbed his bottle and took another drink. "Stuck here with you, not fulfilling my plans," Ivy continued as she slammed her fist against the tile wall.

"Thanks a lot," Edward said sarcastically. He looked down at his bottled then smiled. "I sure wish I was in Arkham right about now," he admitted. Ivy stared at him before thinking about it, stone walls, stone fence, iron windows. That place was a fortress. Ivy smiled.

"For once I agree with you," Ivy admitted. Edward shrugged and smiled. It was clear he was depressed and Ivy found it a bit unsettling. She held onto her knees as she could feel the fear radiating from the plant by the sink. It was scared. She imagined her babies at home. Images of a ruined house, destroyed garden, glass shattered, her house plants torn to shreds. Selina's cats hiding for their lives, Harley's hyena running about free in the neighborhood. Ivy sighed. Reality had finally hit her along with depression as well. If she had only known about the storm she could have boarded up the house instead of going on a rampage about Eddie's love life or lack of. Ivy shook her head angry at herself.

"You wanna taste?" he asked. Ivy stared at the bottle and raised a brow. She grabbed the bottle and took a long drink. Edward's eyes widen. "I said a taste! Not half the damn bottle!" he said grabbing it from her and placing it to his side far from her reach. "So how was it?" he asked interested.

"In the matters of taste.. it was actually kind of good," Ivy said thinking out loud.

"Yeah, it's too bad you can't get drunk like the rest of us. Just drinking away your problems enjoying the slight buzz as the alcohol flows through your bloodstream," he said. Ivy thought about it. I mean she can actually change the level of her toxins that so that an alcohol toxic effect is overpowering all others. Ivy decided to go for it. "Whoa, what are you doing? You're getting pale on me Pam," he warned.

"I know I'm trying to see if I can make myself _feel_ drunk," she first went to a small nauseous feeling then changed it to a very dizzying feeling, she was close, she knew it. Then finally to a decent disoriented feeling. Her eyes narrowed. "I think I did it," Ivy said as she stood up and took a few steps, her legs wobbled and she laughed as a memory of one of her sorority parties in college popped into her head. "I did it!" she said excitedly as she turned and noticed she couldn't keep focus on Edward who looked up at her with a grin.

"I'm so jealous you're a girl with many talents," he said. "If I can make myself drunk within seconds I would," he said. Ivy walked back toward the door and slid down. She closed her eyes she felt better and when she opened them she notice the disoriented feeling was gone. Her color was back to normal shade of green as well.

"I can't hold it for very long," Ivy admitted as she looked at Edward slightly tired. Edward chuckled.

"Figures," he replied. "I wonder if Batman is back yet?" he asked himself out loud.

"Who knows," Ivy replied as she thought about Selina and Harley. Ivy hugged her knees. "Poor Harley... all locked up, who knows where, probably scared and alone," she imagined.

_Harley stood in front of the window only inches away as she jumped up and down. Objects flew by at great speed._

" _Did ya see that? Whee!" she said as she jumped. Black Mask sat staring at her from another room his chair facing her and the window as he drank from his glass._

" _You're a crazy bitch you know that?" he asked as he took another drink as Harley stuck her face on the window._

Ivy covered her face ashamed.

"If she's well taken care of she's probably safe," Edward said as a matter of fact. "I bet you she's even safer than us! Here we are leaning against a rattling door hoping it won't burst open as we stare at a few candles burning to their wick. Yeah, I'm betting both Selina and Harley and probably every other rogue in Gotham has it better than us right now!" Edward ranted as he stood up frustrated with his predicament.

"Calm down!" Ivy shouted back.

"No I will not calm down!" he said angrily.

"Well, you're the one who had to have a penthouse!" Ivy shouted.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one!" he defended. Ivy laughed. "Why is it when you always come into my life, everything turns to shit?" he asked.

"How dare you!" Ivy exclaimed standing up as well. "Your life is shit because you happen to make it that way," Ivy replied as she took a few steps forward. "It's a rogue eat rogue world Edward and you know it. It just happens that every rogue has taken a bite out of you!" she justified as she crossed her arms. Edward turned a bright red.

"You are the ONLY woman or plant or whatever! I know that I have had nothing good come from! Every single time we met, some how I ended up screwed! Selina, Harley Echo and Query, I bet I can name a few others where I can actually remember a time where I didn't end up completely screwed," he said bitterly. Ivy placed a hand on her hip thinking about it. For the most part, he was right she was always the one on top and if they did part something horrible always happened to Riddler right after.

"Okay okay... you do have a point," Ivy gave in. She pushed her hair back proudly. "I can't help it if I'm just a better rogue than you," she said simply. Edward growled frustrated as he turned around picked up a bottle took a drink and tossed it against the room. The bottle shattered spilling its contents and glass everywhere. Ivy huffed staring at the mess. "How is that suppose to make things better?" Ivy asked shaking her head.

"Well I sure do feel better, Red," he said slightly insane.

"Oh I'm sure you feel better now but how are you going to feel," she paused as she took out the last bottle in the bag and walked up to him angrily. "-when you realize this is the last bottle of alcohol? How are you going to feel when it's all gone every last drop?" Ivy asked serpentine. Edward yanked the bottle from her glaring as he walked toward the counter and banged the bottle's neck into the counter knocking the top part off. Liquid partially poured out on the floor with pieces of glass. He immediately begins drinking out of the broken bottle, the jagged edges of glass cut the side of his mouth. Ivy stared at him surprised, confused, a bit worried.

"I'm going to die anyway... I might as well die happy," he said with a wide grin. Ivy perked a brow as she was sure he had lost it.

"You cut your lip," Ivy pointed out.

"Ha ha!" he laughed as he looked himself over the mirror then turning to face her. "Don't be a drag Pam how about you take another taste? Just drink half the damn bottle why don't you?" he said bringing the bottle toward her. Ivy hugged herself actually feeling a bit scared.

"I'm not drinking out of that bottle," Ivy said simply.

"Oh come on I know you want to," he said growing nearer. Ivy backed away as she looked at the rattling door. Open the door take her chances with the wind or take her chances with a slightly disturbed Riddler with a broken bottle. Ivy backed up against the sink and took a deep breath and exhaled. "Come on Ivy just a small taste you won't feel a thing remember?" he said as he took a drink from it amazingly not cutting himself the second time grinning. Ivy looked up as he was practically on top of her dangerously close.

"Don't make me do this, Edward," Ivy said as she continued to stare up at him warningly.

"What?! Oh I know intoxicate me with your _love_... your fake pheromones. Well, I don't care go ahead do it. We're going to die anyways maybe if I am ensnared I won't feel any pain," he said. Ivy looked away.

"You'll still feel pain you just wont' be yourself, your dying thoughts and words wouldn't be the ones you actually would have felt or thought, you'll just die with a pitiful infatuation with me," she answered as she shook her head. With that, she realized she didn't want to do it. If this was their last remaining moments of life and with all the crap Edward had to put up with he didn't deserve to go out like that. He leaned back and inhaled.

"Did you do it?" he asked his eyes closed as he stepped back and took another drink. Ivy looked up at him angrily.

"No!" she yelled. "I didn't do it! Call me a bitch, call me a weed, call me whatever, you are your own," she seethed as she glared at him. Edward threw his head back and chuckled.

"Oh- you got to be kidding me!" he yelled as he took another drink and walked up to her. "You deserve a drink for that one beautiful," he said swirling the bottle as he hovered near her once more.

Ivy glanced at the door, then at the plant, then back up at him her breath heavy. For once in her life, she felt attracted to Edward Nygma as she stared in front of him feeling the heat and his natural pheromones radiating off his body. She was turned on by this arrogant, crazy, asshole and she prayed that no one would ever find out what was she was going to do next. She even told the plant to look away as she looked up at him intensely and pulled him down by his tie and kissed him. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow, feeling a strange release rush through her body and she knew that she must let out some of her pheromones on accident. Her nails dug into his body as they searched through his clothes. She threw her head back as she broke the kiss and grinned as he bit and sucked painfully on her neck. Her body ached for more as she wrapped her legs around him. It had been a long time since she felt that strong hot attraction, the one that put your body into auto drive. She felt him rip her blouse apart exposing her breast. Gripping onto them his thumbs teasing her before he began suckling her nipple as she closed her eyes and moaned she pulled his face back up toward her and starting kissing him roughly, painfully as she bit down on his lip tasting his blood from his cut. What caught her off guard was that he _liked it_. He pushed her back on the sink, she almost slipped when she realized the door wasn't as rattling as much as it used to. The storm it was starting to calm down. She gasped as she pointed and Edward turned to look. He pulled back breathing heavily as he stared at the door and realized what she meant. He wiped his lip and pulled her off the sink as he yanked the door open. A shot of panic shot through her body as the wind blew everything in different directions.

"Are you crazy!?" she scolded as he pulled her out of the bathroom. Ivy saw the wreckage that was once his home. Papers and other light objects flew about though the wind wasn't nearly as strong as it used to be. He led her toward his room opened the door forced her in as he walked in and closed the door. Ivy stared at his room there were windows as well but they weren't damaged because the angle they were facing. He grabbed Ivy bringing her in close as she let out a gasp, startled as he crushed his lips with hers. He then broke the kiss before pushing her down on his bed. Ivy pushed herself back grinning as she was turned on again by his forceful demeanor. He then grabbed a heavy dresser that was by the door and pushed it down in front of the door, spilling out paper, clothes, and other random objects.

"If we're going to do this we're going to do this right," he said strongly as he stared at her with lustful eyes. He took off his vest and started loosening his tie with a wolfish grin. She stared up at him excited as he pulled off his tie and crawled onto his bed. He hovered over her as they started kissing again she grabbed his blouse and returned the favor popping a few buttons but she didn't care. He finished taking it off before continuing kissing her. She had to concentrate in aspects of controlling her body and it's toxins. As she felt him grind into her slowly, she could feel how turned on he was through the few layers of clothes between them. He kissed, sucked, and bit her teasingly, as he slowly made his way down lower forcing her legs open. Ivy closed her eyes her back arching. She was in ecstasy as her body's pleasure was being pushed over the limit. She hadn't felt that way in a long time and certainly not from a _man_. She bit her lower lip as she moaned grasping onto the sheets. This shouldn't happen a part of her thought, it wasn't supposed to happen, not like this, not with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't report me, please don't report me! Ha ha Okay... well I had a decision to make over this story, add two lusty scenes... SelinaxBruce and or ...well the one you just read... Ah ha ha ha. I decided to add only one to the story because I didn't want it to turn into some trashy sex novel and so there you have it. One semi detailed steamy shmex scene. Thanks and review.


	27. The Day After

 

Ivy's eyes fluttered open as her heart skipped a beat. She forgot where she was at. The sky was still a gloomy gray as she felt herself wrapped in some bed sheets. The soft sound of a snore near by confirmed where she was at. She slowly exhaled as she turned her head and stared at him. He was facing the other way sleeping on his side snoring gently. Ivy looked up at the ceiling. They were alive and therefore giving him the satisfaction of having her. If his ego wasn't big before it sure as hell will be now. Ivy sighed as she frowned. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself. Memories of last night popped into her head and Ivy slowly smiled. Who knew Eddie was such a skilled lover and a generous one at that. Probably all those call girls...probably a lot of experience. She thought as she glanced at his direction. She smirked she knew she enjoyed it. It felt almost sinful to be alive after an incredible night like that. She glared suddenly she will never let him know this. She turned facing the other way. It had been a long while since she slept on a bed. The sheets were at least 100% cotton. She sighed as her thoughts wondered to Selina and Harley. Were moments like these the reason why they fell so hard for men? The passion and fire Selina felt with Batman? The insane intensity Harley felt with the Joker?

Ivy sighed as she sat up and stared at Edward. She should kill him if he died no one would ever know about the night they had. She leaned over toward his direction. She could do it have her fingernails secrete a strong toxin, he wouldn't even wake. She grinned as she flexed her fingers thinking about it then stopped as he began to move. He let out a small groan, a painful groan. Ivy frowned as she placed her hand down gripping the sheets. She could kill him but that meant she could never potentially have another night like that with him again. She scolded herself for being so weak as he groaned again sitting up blinking a few times. He didn't seem to realize she was there as he placed his feet down and held his stomach. He suddenly got up and ran toward the balcony of his room opening the glass door, stepping out. He started vomiting over the balcony railing with a horrific sound. Ivy made a face full of disgust as she looked away and covered herself up with his sheets. There was a slight pause before vomiting again. He let out a sound of frustration as he leaned against the railing with his white ripped dress shirt and his light blue and white vertical striped boxers. Well, I suppose he can't own everything green. Ivy shrugged as he was perfectly content of just leaning on the railing looking down. She looked around, it was a good time to try to make a break for it. She glanced around the room looking for her blouse but couldn't see it. She began tossing sheets looking for it. Then finally she found it as she placed it on but her skirt was still missing. She leaned her head back frustrated as she got on her knees and looked around the room and found them tossed across the room opposite wall. She let out a small gasp as she begins crawling toward the end of the bed.

"Ugh," she heard and looked toward her right. Edward had walked in looking confused. Ivy's eyes widen as she covered herself up and sat back down feeling a mixture of anger and shame. He blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled in place. "So... do you want me to get that for you?" he asked as he glanced over toward the skirt. Ivy sighed and nodded. He casually made his way toward her skirt and brought it to the bed. "It's probably better if you just take one of my dress shirts," he said as he made his way toward the drawer he knocked down and pulled out another white expensive blouse and placed it on the bed. They both tried hard to avoid eye contact with each other as Ivy placed on his blouse and slipped on her skirt. She hated man made clothes but she didn't have anything to make clothes except the small houseplant in the bathroom. Edward began trying to pick up the drawer and groaned as he struggled. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried again trying to get a good grip to lift. He managed to lift it about ten inches and failed once more. Ivy began laughing amused by his efforts. "So you think this is funny, huh?" he asked.

"Last night you threw that drawer down within seconds now it's been minutes and you still can't pick it up," Ivy said as she laughed again. Edward pursed his lips frustrated.

"Well it was much easier to knock it down, okay?" he said as he tried again. Ivy got off the bed and began helping him. She immediately knew why he struggled as the drawer was heavy. After another minute they lifted it up as half of its contents fell out on the way up.

"There!" he said relieved. Ivy flexed her fingers.

"That hurt," she said simply. He opened the door and slowly walked out. Ivy looked around, his place was a mess, she hugged herself feeling pity for Edward. His fridge was on it's side, his wine and liquor cabinets had fallen. His TV was on the ground cracked. Art and other things were scattered everywhere. "Edward... I'm... sorry," she said sincerely as she bent over and picked up a book. She sighed as she placed it on the ruined couch. He made his way toward the fridge and grabbed a piece of sandwich meat and a placed it in his mouth. Ivy shrugged as she made her way back to the bathroom and stopped. This bathroom she shook her head. She would curse this bathroom forever. She made her way toward the plant and picked it up. It was nervous at first but then it beamed when she stroked its leaves. "Come here sweetheart," she said to it and walked back out. She made her way toward the counter and placed it gently on its granite surface.

"Hungry?" he asked. Ivy shrugged.

"I am a little," she said thinking about it.

"You think anything will be open today?" he asked. Ivy shrugged.

"Who knows I guess you can't tell until you try," Ivy replied as she got a broken glass, poured some water from the faucet and poured it in the plant. "There," she said with a smile. "Feel better? I bet you are," she said to it. Ivy took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I better get going my children at home, they're probably terrified," Ivy said looking anywhere but him. She looked around for her coat and remembered she left in the bathroom. She walked in grabbed it put it on and headed straight for the door. Ivy pushed the elevator but realized the power was out. She found a stairwell and started stepping downward, she was partially grateful about not having her heels on and leaving them up at Edward's house. Though half ways down she could have sworn she stepped on something sticky. She finally reached the bottom and exited. The main entry was a mess as other people were there as well. Some parts were flooded as residents swept the water out. Ivy sighed as she stared at the iron gate holding her car out of the complex. "Is there any chance you're going to open that iron gate anytime soon?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah I'm hungry!" a person agreed.

"I need to go to my bank!" a woman shouted. The security guard sighed.

"I will but first we're concentrating on getting the emergency generator on," he replied as he went down into the basement. Ivy groaned frustrated as she hugged herself and walked around the entry hall. Twenty minutes later the generator was on and people were cheering.

"Now I can check my fridge!" a woman said excitedly. Ivy rolled her eyes but was happy all the same. The security guard came back holding a bunch of keys and headed for the gate.

"Alright everybody hold your horses I'm gonna remove this emergency gate now," he said and others whispered. He began testing keys trying to remember which one was the right one. Everyone grew impatient walking closer toward the exit. After a few minutes, he started sliding the gates open. A bing made Ivy turn and out stepped the Riddler all dressed up ready to go.

"That was fast," Ivy said bitterly.

"Ah still here?" he asked as they both watched him open the gate. Ivy stormed forward grabbed her keys from her coat pocket and opened her car.

"That's your car?" a woman asked angrily. Ivy raised a brow and just got in. Suddenly Edward got in the passenger side.

"Don't you ever lock your doors?" he asked. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Apparently not," she said as she turned on the engine and stared backing out. "What do you want Edward? I'm going back home," she said.

"I just want to eat... starving find a restaurant for me, please?" he begged. Ivy exhaled as she grimaced.

"Fine the first restaurant I see, I'm dropping you off, got it?" she asked angrily. Riddler nodded.

"Of course," he said. Ivy drove and realized that half the lights were off and accidents were happening everywhere. "The storm hit Gotham pretty hard, where is it do you live again?" he asked.

"West of the Court House," Ivy said simply.

"Your little house is at a far enough distance from the Pacific coast drive there," he commanded. Ivy sighed and did as she was told. The closer she got the more she realized the power wasn't out, street lights were starting to work and there were fewer car accidents. They drove silently for a while as they searched for a restaurant but nothing most restaurants had the decency to be closed. The long periods of silence was making Ivy feel increasingly awkward. She could feel it, a breaking point. The odd tingling sensation of someones eying presence. "So are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Riddler finally asked. Ivy's eyes widen as a rush of blood came to her head.

"Nothing happened last night," she manage to say calmly.

"Right nothing," he repeated simply as he crossed his arms. Ivy was starting to enter her neighborhood and was starting to realize she might have to let him in her house until she saw it. A neon glowing _open_ sign. She pressed on the breaks then backed up.

"You see that?!" she asked in shock.

"Yes! Food!" he shouted. Ivy parked in front of the small shabby restaurant and got out. They both entered surprised to see an elderly man in a cooks outfit and a young girl there.

"Welcome! Come on in!" the elderly man greeted as he went behind the counter. The young girl's eyes were wide.

"You folks actually came..." she said to herself. "Aye Dios mio!" the girl said as she ran near the register and grabbed two menus.

"Ignore my grand-daughter she's just shocked to see ya," he said. "Take a seat anywhere you like," he said as he went to the kitchen. "Nora we got customers!" he yelled toward the back.

"Really Raul, Dios mio," she said happily. They sat on the counter and the girl laid the menus immediately.

"Hi... I'm Christina I'll be your waitress... rough night wasn't it?" she asked quickly. Riddler shrugged surely and smiled.

"Sure was... the storm's much deadlier living in a penthouse in the Diamond District," Edward said arrogantly. Ivy rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Ivy asked as she elbowed him. "She's just a kid," she whispered.

"But a looker," Edward whispered back.

"Diamond District, eh? You must be loaded," Raul said as he handed them both coffees with the fixings.

"It was nerve wrecking having the last twenty hours being stuck with him," Ivy said bitterly.

"It's not like you didn't enjoy some of it," Edward whispered toward her. Ivy glared dangerously at him which made him scoot away from her.

"Anyways his windows shattered, his house is a wreck," Ivy said as if it was a high note. This time Riddler rolled his eyes.

"Really?!" Raul said. "Well our family got off lucky nothing but a bunch loud wind and a few black outs," he said. "Decided to open up anyways," he said. "Congrats for surviving the storm," he added. "What'll be?" he asked. Riddler ordered the breakfast supreme, eggs, hash browns, sausage, and a biscuit. Ivy ordered wheat pancakes. They both ate chatting with the owner and his family about the storm and how half of Gotham was a mess. Riddler called for a taxi as he paid they were ready to leave. Then suddenly there were two plates of cherry pie were in front of them.

"It's from my grandma... they're on the house. She said it's nice to see people keep strong in times of disaster," Christina said. Ivy blushed as she stared at the kitchen and saw the small plump woman smiling nodding happily. Ivy looked down and smiled.

"It's really nothing, we can afford to pay," Ivy said strongly.

"Come on his house is all messed up you paid for your meal. It's time to spread some cheer," the girl said handing them forks. "Enjoy," she said and walked away. Riddler finished calling for a cab and hanged up.

"Is that for us?" he asked Ivy. Ivy nodded as she picked up her fork and took a bite.

"It's homemade," she let out. Riddler immediately picked up his fork and dug in.

"Mmm, how did you know?" he asked.

"There are no preservatives," she said simply.

"You can be a taste tester, find the secret recipe for big companies," he said.

"I can be a lot of things... but I won't be that," she said as she took another bite. Soon they were done and they walked out. The sun was starting to shine as bright rays through the heavy clouds. A few minutes later his taxi came.

"Pamela..." he said toward her and Ivy looked up at his direction. "I...it's nothing, hope your house isn't such a wreck as mines," he said as he opened the door and sat in his cab. She watched as the cab drove off before getting into her car. Within a few minutes, she drove up toward her house and stepped out of her car. Her garden was moderately damaged but nothing major. They became excited as they realized she was near. Like a child who was lost, finally seeing their parents for the first time in a long time.

"Ah my children I'm sorry... mommy's home now!" she said to her plants lovingly. "Let me just go inside and change so I can take care of you," she said and made her way inside the house. Ivy was happy everything looked the same. She dashed into her sun room. Her plants were intact. Ivy gave a heavy sigh of relief as she made her way to her room. She got out of her _dirty_ clothes and placed on her organic gardening clothes and a sun hat. When she noticed the water was dripping from the ceiling. A leaky roof.


	28. Return

 

Ivy received a call from Selina that she was on the next flight to Gotham and would be there within four hours. Ivy finished watering her plants and quickly cleaned up the house. She got dressed and headed toward Gotham Airport. Ivy waited patently as the airport announced that flight 241 from Metropolis finally landed. She waited anxiously by the gateway as people stepped off the plane. Finally Selina walked out. She had a white blouse and tight black jeans. She lifted up her sunglasses and smiled.

"It's good to see ya Red!" Selina cheered as she spread her arms wide and ran up to her. Ivy hugged her happily.

"Finally you're back home!" Ivy exclaimed happily. "I'm glad your safe!" she said as Selina nodded. Selina stepped back and grabbed her rolling luggage.

"I know talk about a pain in the ass! Whoo, let's go back to the house I wanna see my brood," she said excitedly. Ivy and Selina made their way back to Ivy's car and started driving home. "So... you're car it's pretty dent up as it looks," Selina said as she looked around in the mirrors.

"Yes the storm shook up Gotham pretty bad," Ivy said as she drove.

"Man weren't you scared?" Selina asked interested. Ivy shrugged.

"A little," she lied. Selina placed her hands behind her head and smiled.

"Well that's good. How's the house?" she asked.

"Actually not too bad my plants took a beaten but they're recovering. There's also a leak on the roof that needs to be fixed soon," Ivy spoke. Selina sighed.

"So no word on Harley?" Selina asked. Ivy frowned.

"No... I have a feeling we'll see her soon," Ivy lied. She was torn. A part of her wanted to believe it but her head told her otherwise.

"I know Red we will," Selina said. "I mean Eddie found me right?" Selina asked. Ivy shrugged.

"In a sense I suppose," Ivy agreed.

"It's cool let's go home I want to check up on my cats," Selina pushed. They arrived home and suddenly a barrage of meows came from all directions. They came out from all corners making their way toward Selina who bent down and started petting them. They rubbed against her some purring as they were petted. Ivy smiled it was just like her with her plants. She walked past her toward the kitchens and opened the fridge she frowned she hadn't bought normal food in a while. Selina went upstairs to feed her cats and then came back down holding a bowl.

"What's this? Is this _special_ food?" Selina asked. Ivy shrugged.

"So I got bored. I made them gourmet food," Ivy defended.

"You spoiled my cats?!" Selina asked in shock.

"Is that bad?" Ivy asked confused as she crossed her arms. Selina took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I don't know yet," Selina replied as she huffed. "Okay well at least they were well feed," she said as she walked toward the fridge and opened it. "Okay grocery shopping is on my to do list," Selina said. "Man I miss Harls she loves shopping," Selina said. Ivy frowned.

"I know," Ivy said sadly. They went grocery shopping and got back home. Selina spent her first night settling into Gotham, ordering Chinese delivery while eating on the couch watching TV.

"These noodles are full of MSG. I don't understand how you even eat them," Ivy said poking at her box then putting it aside.

"Easy it taste good," Selina said as she picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"Gotham's Red Cross has been busy today making sure the homeless shelters were functioning again, providing temporary shelter while they repair the damages of the original shelter," a female news anchor spoke.

"Gotham city counsel is looking into fixing the drainage issues in some of Gothams most upscale neighborhoods including, the Diamond District, the Fashion District, and Gotham Village," a male anchor reported.

"In other news it seems Gotham's notorious Joker has once again escaped Arkham Asylum and maybe one or his quickest escapes yet. Arkham Asylum's warden is under fire at trying to figure out how the Joker escaped during the night of Gotham's damaging storm," the female anchor spoke seriously. Ivy gave Selina a look as Selina gave one in return.

Harley stood in front of the mirror in a cute red dress as she posed examining herself. Black Mask entered the room casually strolling toward Harley.

"You think this dress makes me look fat?" Harley asked plafully. Black Mask shook his head.

"That dress is cut for you doll," he said as he walked up to her holding another newspaper. "So Harley you see the news lately?" Harley shook her head as she posed.

"Nope," she replied.

"Did you read the morning paper?" he asked.

"I never-"

"I know... never asked for the newspaper so here it is... read it," he demanded tapping it on her shoulder. Harley turned and took the newspaper. It took her awhile to find it but then her face lit up as her mouth smiled.

"My puddin!" Harley shouted in glee.

"That's right... your _puddin_ , out and free again," Black Mask said irately. "Now I got another fella to worry about," he said angrily.

"Ugggh I miss him. Look at that smile, it can make a girl swoon," Harley said with a sigh.

"Well rumor has it that your Mr. J has tried to kill you on more than one occasion. This makes you a very weak bargaining chip," Black Mask said strongly. Harley made a scared grin as she leaned back.

"Ah he... we have our moments," Harley said weakly. Black Mask scoffed.

"Right," he said. "Look doll face you've made it clear that the Joker won't take up a partnership, so..." he suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head. "give me a good reason not to pull the trigger?" he asked. Harley blinked then furrowed her brows.

"Ya think I'm scared, huh? You don't think Mista J hasn't raised a gun at me more than once? HA!" Harley said pulling the gun away from her head. "Well I ain't scared, if ya wanted me dead. You would of killed me by now, Masky!" Harley yelled. "So what is that you want?" Harley asked as she turned, her arms crossed. Black Mask smirked.

"So you are a smart girl after all," he said sharply. "Now I have a proposition for you," he started as he grabbed her pulling her close. He hugged her from behind, taking a few steps forward toward the mirror. Harley squirmed a bit as she made a face, trying hard not to stare at their reflections. "Don't be shy doll face," he said holding her chin, lifting her face up, forcing her to stare in the mirror. "I know about devotion...I know you have it too," he started. "But that Mr. J of yours... he doesn't see that and if he did, I don't think he cares," he said.

"Stop it," Harley said meekly as she tried pulling away.

"But WHAT IF..." he paused. "What if I can change all that, huh? What if you can make the Joker jealous?" he asked. "Make him want you back, make him seething with rage seeing you with another? Huh?" he asked.

"Fat chance! The only one Mista J cares about is the Bats and how he's goin to kill him," Harley interjected.

"Now now, hear me out," Black Mask hissed. "Think about it the Joker loves pushing you away... but what if you're not there to push around? You won't think then he'll be jealous?" Black Mask suggested as he squeezed Harley tighter as he sniffed her neck. Harley slowly stropped struggling as an image of Joker shooting Black Mask in the head then grabbing her tightly then kissing her ran through her mind. "How's that sound? Good right? The question is can you?" he said shoving her toward the mirror. "I know girls like you. You may want to do it but you never can because as soon as he shows any sign of interest, the slightest sign of him lightening up. You go running back after, him," he said. Harley stared in the mirror wide eyed he was right. Ivy was right, the docs, in Arkham were right, even Black Mask could see it and he hardly even knew her. Tears ran down Harley's eyes.

"I hate you..." she said angrily. "I hate you!" she raged as she slammed her fist in the mirror. The mirror shattered to pieces and fell to the ground. Harley stared at the broken pieces, the broken remnants of her face separated just as the shards were. She wasn't just the Jokers girl, she was Ivy's girl, Selina's girl too. She can be part of another life, another's crew. But not by force, not another man. No! Harley grabbed a shard with her bare hand and stood up. She raised it high about to strike Black Mask but his gun was already pointed out as he shot the mirror shard out of her hand. Her hand stung as pieces of mirror was stuck in her hand.

"That was just a warning doll. Don't make me shoot again," he threatened. Harley's lips quivered.

"It's true... I can't help it... I can never stay away..." Harley admitted. "Ya don't think I've tried?!" Harley cried.

"You haven't tried my way yet," he said simply. Harley furrowed her brows confused.

"What?!" she squeaked confused.

"I said... you haven't tried my way yet," he said walking up to her. "So are you up for it?" he asked simply. Harley looked back down at the shattered pieces of mirror. Her face was a mess, she was a mess. What if Black Mask was right? What if his plan worked? Harley blinked then nodded. "Good let's get your hand wrapped. I'll be back in three hours," he said as he walked out.


	29. Frances

 

Two days had passed and nothing could be found about Harley Quinn. Ivy and Selina woke up and each did their daily business. Selina had gone to the store to get kitty litter when she saw the newspaper. She lifted it up in shock. A picture of Black Mask dining with a girl who looked a lot like Harley was on the cover. Another Newspaper had them exiting the restaurant posing for paparazzi. Selina took them both up and add them in with her cat litter. She rushed home and ran toward the door.

"Red!" Selina shouted but there was no sound. "Red you gotta see this!" Selina yelled again. Ivy walked in carrying watering can.

"What?" she asked with a raised brow. Selina held up both newspapers at the same time. Ivy's eyes widen for a second before dropping her watering can. She slowly walked up and grabbed one of the newspaper. She let out a gasp.

"This can't be..." Ivy said in shock.

"I know but... I mean well there it is!" Selina said looking at the other one.

"Is that?! I mean it looks so much like her but...what?!" Ivy managed to let out. Selina shook her head.

"Well she's okay I mean she looks pretty good at least, right," Selina said just as confused. Ivy shook her had and shrugged confused, she stepped back and sat down.

"I... I'm just flabbergasted," Ivy let out. Selina sat next to her and sighed.

"Wow," she said simply. "I think I'm actually at a loss for words," she said. Ivy nodded her head as she stared at the other newspaper. She shook her head as she stared at it.

"I mean she looks happy but him? But how is that possible? I've been trying to pull her away from the Joker for years!" Ivy said in shock.

"But HIM!?" Selina bellowed. "Tsk, she seriously has no taste in men," Selina said. Ivy made a grimace as she stood up.

"Riddler was the one that should have figured this out by now! I paid him all that money to find out by now! I want my money back!" Ivy let out.

"How much did you pay him?" Selina asked curiously.

"Sixty grand," Ivy said. Selina threw her head back.

"I want my money back too," she let out. Both Ivy and Selina drove to Riddler's current residence in the Diamond District. They rode the elevator up toward the penthouse.

"Wow, so this is where Riddler lives?" Selina asked.

"Yes," Ivy said simply.

"How did you find it?" Selina asked.

"Work... it took work," Ivy simply replied.

"Oh come on what kind of work?" Selina asked. Ivy smirked.

"Found the address from an escort service," Ivy replied as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Oh!" Selina replied simply then a moment later she threw her head back laughing at this humiliating fact. "Oh man... poor Eddie," Selina said but obviously didn't feel sorry for him. Finally, the bell rang and they both stepped out. Ivy walked at a quicker pace and then suddenly turned holding Selina back. Selina made a face as she looked at her confused.

"I need to speak to him in private before we go in," Ivy stated seriously. Selina tilted her head.

"Why?" Selina simply asked.

"I have my reasons...just...trust me," Ivy said sternly. Selina stepped back her arms crossed.

"Okay... well then make it quick will yeah," Selina said as she turned around. Ivy knocked on the door. Quickly the door opened.

"Oh... it's you," he said with a grimace.

"I'm not here alone I'm with Selina," she informed. Eddie leaned over looking toward the side as he raised a brow. Ivy stepped in his way. "Selina and I are going to talk to you understand and it is not going to be pretty. AND if you dare mention anything about that night. I...will...kill...you," she said her voice a deep threatening undertone. He took a big breath and opened the door wide.

"Alright let me have it," he said. Ivy turned around.

"He's welcomed us in, Selina," Ivy said and Selina started walking her arms crossed. She gave Ivy a look as she passed and entered she stopped and looked around.

"You got a pretty nice place, here," Selina complimented. "Empty but nice," she finished as she turned.

"Yes well I'm renovating at the moment but I'm glad you like it... considering no one was _never_ suppose to see it," he said glaring at Ivy. Ivy glared back as she lifted one of the newspapers. Riddler rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Alright... so case closed," he said simply.

"That wouldn't be the problem, Eddie, if you actually had found out first!" Selina said placing an arm on her hip. Riddler looked away frustrated. "Technically you only found me... you were paid to find two people," Selina pointed out.

"That's right it is true so do any of you know where to find Black Mask or Harley Quinn?" he retaliated. Both Selina and Ivy gave each other looks. "I didn't think so," he said as he sat down on his couch.

"Alright since you're sounding so smug, why don't you tell us?" Selina asked as she sat next to him. He placed his arm around her and shook her playfully. Selina grimaced as her eyes widen. He let go of her and placed his hands behind her back.

"Not far the Fashion District to be precise," he said. Selina perked a brow.

"So... you still are useful. Isn't that right Ives?" Selina said looking up at Ivy who exhaled then swallowed her hand in fists.

"Exact address and we'll go. We're wasting time," Ivy said seriously. Riddler gave Selina and Ivy the exact location of Black Mask and with that, they headed back home as Selina wasn't prepared to break into Roman Sionis' building just yet. Selina got dressed as Ivy made sure she was well prepared as well. She didn't look forward to that one seed left incident happening anytime soon. They headed back toward the fashion district they stopped in front of a very tall building. Selina and Ivy stared up examining the building. It was an opponent and they knew it. They looked at each other and nodded.

"You're ready?" Selina asked as she placed on her goggles.

"Let's go find Harl," Ivy replied.

Both Catwoman and Ivy entered the building from the front. Ivy started first she entranced the first set of guards as she walked right by them. The guards with guns didn't stand a chance. Ivy kept her pheromones on high blast. She had about six guards by the time they reached the center. There was a huge waterfall as the buildings first six levels were only side offices. Ivy smiled.

"This is too good to be true," she said as she dropped a few seeds in the fountain. Almost immediately they burst from their shells. Plants of different types splashing water everywhere as their vines spread out from the waterfall. Suddenly other guards from the other floors started shooting. Ivy's guards started shooting back.

"Alright let's do this," Catwoman said pulling out her whip. It was chaos as Ivy's plants kept growing some turned into the cannibalistic type of plants while others were merely toxic others had dangerous vines that defended its self. Catwoman started climbing one of Ivy's vines. Selina cracked her whip snapping men's guns from them. She saw that one of Ivy's vines had busted open an air duct. Catwoman ran up jumping sliding in the duct as well. She crawled quickly through the vents like a cat running after a mouse. She made her way toward a side vent and kicked it open. She jumped out and hurricanrana a thug on her way down. She pulled out her whip and started attacking a guy behind her.

"It looks like we got some company... and they're making a mess," Black Mask said as he stared at a wall full of security cameras.

"You want me to take care of them?" a girl asked.

"You go do that... send them away, nicely if you can," he said as he leaned back.

Ivy hid within the protection of her vines as the remaining men made their way up toward Catwoman.

"Hold up! Everybody Freeze!" a familiar voice shouted out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. Catwoman walked toward the railing stuck her head out looking up. Harley stepped forward carrying a huge Tommy Gun. She wore a red slinky dress and her hair was tightly curled. Ivy stepped out from her plant's shelter staring up in shock.

"Harley?!" Ivy asked confused. Catwoman stepped down back to the first floor and looked up as well.

"It's Frances!" Harley shouted. Catwoman crossed her arms and smirked.

"What are you up to Harl?" Catwoman asked. Frances shrugged playfully.

"I don't know what you're talkin bout Kitty," Frances said simply. Ivy and Catwoman exchanged confused glances.

"Harley we're here to save you from Black Mask," Ivy said strongly.

"Ah-he what makes ya think I need savin?" Frances asked.

"Uh because you went missing weeks ago!? We're supposed to be a team and friends! We're supposed to stick together!" Catwoman added.

"I know but right now I'm with Maskey and he wants you all to leave... you guys are messin up the place...especially you Red!" Frances said crossing her arms. Ivy looked toward her side frustrated then sighed.

"Fine, we'll leave-" Ivy started.

"What are you doing?" Catwoman whispered to her.

"Just tell me one thing. Why him? Why after all these years I've been telling you to dump the Joker and now you do it... with _him,_ " Ivy asked. Frances pursed her lips as she tapped her foot.

"I don't know what you're talkin bout," Frances said confused.

"Harl why Black Mask? What made you leave the Joker?" Ivy asked simply.

"It's Frances!" she corrected then looked up confused. "The Joker?" she asked.

"The Joker?! The Clown Prince of Crime!? Tall, green hair, smiles a lot, a total ass!?" Catwoman asked.

"I don't know who you're talkin about!" Frances yelled. Once again Ivy and Catwoman exchanged confused glances.

"Are you kidding me?" Catwoman asked seriously. Frances shrugged shaking her head.

"Harley Mr. J?! The idiot you're infatuated with? He's the reason why you became Harley Quinn! Jester assistant to the JOKER!" Ivy bellowed growing angry.

"I don't know what you're talkin bout!" Frances yelled back.

"Harley... do you remember how you're life turned into a life of crime?" Ivy simply asked. Frances pursed her lips and put a finger under her chin thinking silently to herself. Suddenly Black Mask appeared behind her.

"Why hello ladies so nice of you to come by and visit," he started as he wrapped his arm around Francis.

"Hello, Maskey... I was just answerin a lot of confusing questions," Frances stated.

"Yes you were but now it's time to say good bye," he said with a smirk.

"Alright," she said and looked down and waved. "Bye Red! Bye Kitty! See ya girls later!" she said with a wave. She picked up her Tommy Gun and walked away.

"What have you done to Harley?!" Ivy asked angrily.

"I did what none of you girls couldn't," he said adjusting his blouse's cuffs. "I got her over the Joker," he said triumphantly.

"She doesn't even know who he is!" Catwoman replied.

"And that's a problem how?" he asked. Catwoman looked at Ivy and shrugged.

"We just want Harley back!" Ivy demanded.

"You heard the girl she doesn't want to come back," he said strongly. "So I'm going to ask you, ladies, nicely just this once... get the FUCK OUT!" he bellowed. Both Ivy and Catwoman rolled their eyes.

"It's not over yet!" Ivy threatened.

"I think it is," Black Mask said as another troop of thugs wielding guns came out from hiding. They both slowly walked backward.

"You better take care of her!" Catwoman threatened as she turned and ran out. Ivy glared back up at him and turned around leaving as well.


	30. Favors

 

"What the fuck just happened?" Catwoman asked taking off her mask frustrated. Ivy kept her eyes on the road keeping silent. "I mean how did he do that?" Selina asked.

"She's well aware of herself, she's okay with being with Black Mask, he treats her well," Ivy started. "To be honest that seems like an upgrade from the Joker," Ivy said as she turned the wheel.

"Yeah right... where are you going?" Selina asked.

"To Riddler's maybe he'll know something," Ivy said simply. Selina shrugged.

"Worth a shot," she agreed. They soon drove back to the Riddler's penthouse but he wasn't home. Selina looked at Ivy and shrugged. "Now what?" she asked.

"I have his cell number do you have your cell phone?" Ivy asked. Selina rolled her eyes.

"No... I didn't equip my mic it's not like we communicate electronically," Selina said. Ivy growled.

"Okay he's bound to come home soon, so how about we wait," Ivy suggested. Selina perked a brow.

"Out here?" she asked.

"You're a professional thief," Ivy said simply. Selina smiled.

"All you had to do was ask," Selina said as she bent down took out a lock-picking kit and opened the door within a minute. "Wa-lah!" she said kicking it open. "After you Red," Selina said happily. Ivy smirked.

"Why thank you," Ivy said as she walked in. Both Selina and Ivy made themselves at home. "Looks like Eddie hasn't finished renovating yet," Selina said. Ivy opened his fridge.

"He has plenty of food if you're hungry," Ivy said. Selina sat on his couch flipping through channels.

"What's he got?" Selina asked.

"Oh the usual, bread, milk, juice, vodka," Ivy replied.

"Can you make me a sandwich?" Selina asked. Ivy looked through his fridge some more.

"You're in luck," she said taking out the makings of a sandwich. "Ohh if you're interested he's got quite an expensive wine collection a few bottles survived the storm. He had a bottle that cost around sixty grand. Can you believe that?" Ivy said as made Selina's sandwich. Selina pulled out a wine bottle and made her way toward the kitchen. Soon they both sat down eating sandwiches, drinking wine, watching television when the door suddenly busted open. Ivy held onto a wine glass as Selina held a sandwich in mid bite. Riddler had two blonde girls wrapped around him looking just as confused, even scared.

"AHHHH! What is she an alien?" a girl shouted in shock. Suddenly Ivy and Selina started laughing as Riddler turned a shade of crimson.

"Damn Eddie you don't waste time do ya?!" Selina said placing down her sandwich.

"What are you doing here?! Have you no scruples?" he asked angrily knocking Ivy's glass out of her hands with his cane.

"That's going to leave a stain, Eddie," a girl behind him stated.

"Why are you here? What happen to your house?" he asked placing his cane back down. Ivy crossed her arms.

"We just came-AH- ha ha!" Selina started laughing again. "Man two girls! You really think you can handle that?" Selina asked. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"We're here because we need your help," Ivy said simply standing up. "It's Harley or Frances if you ask her," Ivy said. Riddler threw his head back covering his face with frustration.

"Business hours are OVER!" he said angrily. "GET OUT!" he howled. Selina got up smiling as she started making her way out.

"Excuse me," Selina said simply as the two girls stepped aside.

"Na-ah!" Ivy said as she walked up toward the girls she touched gently on their shoulders. "I think the party has just begun," Ivy said. She suddenly turned and smiled. "Now you got two choices: one, you give us some of your time, listen to us and you can have the night of your life or I knock these bimbos out with a deadly toxin it's your choice," Ivy said strongly and both girls suddenly became scared.

"Is that a promise?" he asked with a smirk. Ivy smiled back. Selina looked at both of them wide eyed confused. "Alright you two girls in my room now," he commanded but they both just stared at Ivy then back at him simply blinking. Riddler rolled his eyes along with his head. "Red," he said simply.

"You heard the man," Ivy said and the two girls walked toward his room and closed the door. Selina had a wide smile on her face as she walked back into his house.

"Alright make this quick," he said as he sat down. Ivy nodded.

"Okay well, how we do we start?" Selina asked.

"We found Harley... but she's not Harley anymore she's Frances and she's willingly working with Black Mask now," Ivy said crossing her arms.

"Interesting...go on," he said placing his elbows on his knees and cupping his hands together. He placed his chin on his hands as well.

"Well, that wasn't so offensive... I mean the Joker is a prick," Ivy said. Selina nodded her head.

"The thing is she knows who we are! She remembers us but not the Joker!" Selina blurted. Riddler perked a brow.

"It's like she's brainwashed," Ivy said bitterly.

"Most likely," he said thinking to himself then stood up. "Alright times up anything else you'd like to add?" he asked. Selina shrugged.

"Well we did ask her if she could remember how her life turned to one of crime...she couldn't remember," Ivy said.

"Hmph," he let out simply. "I'll figure it out don't you ladies worry your pretty little heads now," he said simply. "Ah-ah... Red aren't you forgetting something?" he asked as he opened the door for Selina.

"Man, are you even thinking with the right head?" Selina asked angrily in shock.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" he asked back. Ivy scoffed as she walked across the room and open his room door.

"Alright ladies you will do everything that Edward says got it and I mean everything. No matter how disgusting or disturbing or insane you will obey his every command. Just the thought of him lights a fire in you. You will worship him like a god," Ivy commanded as she turned around about to exit. The girls just simply nodded and blinked. "Oh and make it painful," she whispered loudly toward them then walked out. "Alright Edward you're all set," she said. Edward grinned broadly.

"I'll call you in the morning," Riddler said as he opened the door and watched as Ivy and Selina walk out of his home.

"Ugh, no details please," Selina said holding her hand up. Riddler grinned closing the door. Selina and Ivy silently rode the elevator down. Selina held back a chuckle. "You really think he can take on two girls like that? Kind of got me curious," Selina asked.

"You know how men's egos are," Ivy said. "They believe whatever they want to believe," Ivy said.

"But you did dose the girls with your pheromones didn't you?" Selina asked. Ivy shrugged.

"Yes," she said simply.

"But why? I mean it's a little messed up if you ask me," Selina said.

"If he's happy the more likely he'll deliver his end of the bargain," Ivy said simply crossing her arms. "Besides it's for Harley and I would do the same for you," Ivy said simply. Selina furrowed her brows confused on feeling complimented or angry.

"I mean how do you know he won't tell them to jump out a window or something like that?" Selina asked.

"Please, we're talking about Edward here...besides he calls the escort service often. If one was harmed they would have cut him off by now," Ivy said. Selina thought about Ivy's words then shrugged.

"You got a point there," Selina agreed. The elevator door opened.

"Of course let's go," Ivy said stepping out. Selina stepped out as well.

"What did Riddler do to get you on his good side?" Selina finally asked as she raised a brow. Ivy stopped.

"He helped me find you and Harley," she said monotonously. "Besides Riddler is in for a rough night," Ivy said with a smirk. Selina's eyes widen before slowly releasing a smile of satisfaction.

They arrived home and Ivy awoke first she subconsciously made her way to Selina's room before remembering she was back home. She held onto the door knob then let go. Selina could feed her own cats again. So she made her way downstairs and decided to feed Harley's hyena. She opened the door tossed the meat and the bucket of water and closed it quickly. Ivy leaned against the door. What if Harley didn't remember her hyena as well? Ivy frowned as she looked around at her garden. She released a heavy sigh and started watering.

Selina woke up and yawned her stomach growled as she made her way downstairs toward the kitchen and looked in the fridge. She sighed as she pulled out a gallon of milk grabbed some cereal from the cupboard. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, poured some milk placed it back in the fridge. Selina ate silently to herself thinking about what had happened yesterday. Suddenly the house phone rang. She quickly stood up and started chewing faster as she picked up the phone. Ivy ran back in excited.

"Yeah?" Selina asked.

"Guess who," Riddler said on the other end.

"Hmm I don't know Mr. Big, you tell me," Selina replied playfully.

"Well, I do certainly feel big after last night esp-"

"Ah! Details no!" Selina carped. Riddler laughed and there was a lull.

"Can I speak to Red for a moment?" he suddenly asked solemnly. Selina glanced to Ivy.

"Yeah, she-" she paused as Ivy shook her head no raising her hands shaking them. "Ughh oh she's in the shower," Selina lied.

"Very well, I have news about Harley. A criminal known as Val Kaliban AKA The Spook has been recently released or escaped. Most likely the second. Anyways he's a master escape artist and very skilled hypnotist. Rumor has it that he had just been paid a hefty sum by none other than Roman Sionis," he said. Selina inhaled and smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talkin about Eddie," Selina replied.

"Yes though finding Val might be a bit harder. Rumor has it that he's accidentally stolen some money from Two Face," he said as a matter of fact. Selina frowned as a memory of Two Face slapping her, tied up in a chair popped into her mind.

"That won't be a problem. Harvey owes me a little favor after all," Selina said serpentine. Edward chuckled.

"I bet he does," he said simply. "Good Luck Selina," he said simply and hung up. Selina hung up the phone and stared at Ivy.

"He knows who brainwashed Harl..." she started seriously. Ivy smiled. "Though Two Face has him now," she continued. Ivy released a heavy sigh.

"Always a catch," Ivy said with a shrug. She turned around to continue watering her plants.

"Why didn't you want to talk to Eddie?" Selina suddenly asked. Ivy stopped as she stood silently for awhile.

"Edward... you know how he is, he likes to talk," Ivy said simply.

"Yeah so... that's not new," she said crossing her arms. Ivy continued to walk back outside. A few seconds later Selina leaned against the wall then furrowed her brows.

"Why did Eddie want to talk to you in the first place?" Selina said to herself. She stopped leaning as she made her way toward her room.


	31. Snatch

 

A big explosion lit up the sky in Gotham's Bowery district. A bunch of men with guns ran about the area.

"Ah man Penguin is goin to kill us!" a guy said.

"You tellin me I'm getting the hell out of Gotham," another guy said.

"Why don't I make your trip a quick one?" a girls voice said from behind.

"What?" one of the guys said as they both turned around to see a blonde with a red dress and a huge Tommy Gun walk up to them. Both men started to run in opposite directions. Suddenly the girl started shooting aiming for both men. She spread her bullets left to right, hitting the guy on the left though the thug on the right managed to hide for cover. Black Mask came out of his limo to look up at the scene.

"Alright Frances, you did a good job. It's time to go," he said simply. Frances did a playful shrug as tossed her Tommy Gun over her shoulder and started walking back toward the limo.

"You think the bird's gonna get the message?" she asked. Black Mask scoffed.

"Oh yeah... taking out one of his arsenal warehouses," he paused. "Get inside damn fire trucks will be here any minute," he said. With that, they both stepped into the limo and drove off.

Catwoman and Ivy drove towards Two Face's hideout. Catwoman glanced over Ivy who looked over her nails.

"Alright, you got a battle plan?" Catwoman asked. Ivy shrugged with a smile.

"No, do you?" Ivy asked. Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"No," Catwoman she said simply. "But-" she started. "I suggest beating the shit out of Harvey first," Catwoman said with a wide smile. Ivy smiled back.

"Awe did Two Face treat Miss Kitty badly?" Ivy teased.

"Shut up... and YES!" Catwoman said bitterly. Ivy started laughing.

"Alright let's make this fun," Ivy said. They soon drove up toward an abandoned building they last knew Two Face made a home.

"You think he still lives here?" Catwoman asked. Ivy looked around.

"Let's find out," she said about to step forward before Catwoman held her back.

"Ugh let's use a little tact here. I mean let's see if I can see some heat sigs," Catwoman said placing on her goggles. Within a few seconds, she smiled. "Yep there's a shitload of them," Catwoman said. "Most of them armed. Looks like he spruced up security," Catwoman said.

"Alright, how do we go about this?" Ivy asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I say there's about thirty of them in the building. Who knows where they have this Val guy at," Catwoman said.

"Well look again he's the heat signature that's tied up," Ivy informed. Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?" she replied sarcastically. "Wait a second second to the last floor," Catwoman said as she zoomed in and frowned. "We need to make this fast Harve's already giving him a beat down," Catwoman said as she stepped back.

"I might be there a little late," Ivy replied as she dropped down a few seeds.

"Good I want to slap Harvey around a bit first!" Catwoman said as she ran and jumped toward the building across from her. She held on to a window ledge and climbed her way up to second to the last floor. She wasted no time sneaking in. Two Face had the guy wrapped up in chains and rope, with multiple locks.

"You know for a smart guy like you..." Two Face started as he took a hit from his cigar and blew. "You sure make stupid decisions," he said as he hit his face with his baseball bat. "Like stealing from people like ME!" he said hitting him again. "You greedy bastard! I heard you got paid off by Roman... so tell me what did-" he said as he was about to hit him again. Though Catwoman's whip had wrapped around his bat with a crack and pulled it out of his hands.

"Should have used two hands there Harve," Catwoman said throwing the baseball bat aside. Two Face turned taking another hit from his cigar. Soon three other guys appeared behind him wielding machine guns.

"So did you enjoy your trip?" Two Face asked as he tossed his cigar on the floor. Catwoman shook her head.

"It wasn't actually too bad," Catwoman admitted. "That's why I stopped by," she paused as she took out something from her breast. "to thank you!" she yelled as she threw the three small bombs that exploded. A smokescreen appeared and all three guys started shooting. Catwoman had tumbled toward her side and took out the nearest guy, strangling him with his whip before knocking him out. Two Face had his revolver out now. Though couldn't see where to shoot.

"Stop shootin!" Two Face demanded. When suddenly with a crack Two Face's gun was knocked out of his hand. "Damn you fucking cat!" he yelled angrily. "Shoot the bitch!" he yelled stepping back. The smokescreen started to clear but then there was a huge explosion as a window burst open and vines started slithering in. The other two guys now shot at the savage vines making their way inside. Catwoman's whip suddenly wrapped around Two Faces' neck pulling him to the ground.

"So what should I do Harve?" Catwoman asked menacingly. "Maybe I should flip a coin!?" Catwoman asked as she continued to strangle him. Though he fought back as he tried kicking her.

"Go... to...hell..." he managed to say.

"Na-ah-ah," she said teasingly. "Next time you're in a presence of a lady... treat her right," Catwoman said knocking him out with his own revolver. Ivy made her way in as her vines had won against the shooting men. Catwoman looked up as she sat on the floor. "About fucking time!" she said bitterly. Ivy smiled.

"Well I had to take out some of his men on the way up...it wasn't easy you know," Ivy defended. Catwoman rolled her eyes as she stood up and looked at out conscious Val Kaliban.

"Hmph, you think Two Face went a bit overboard with all those chains, ropes, and locks?" Catwoman asked. Ivy chuckled.

"Who cares let's make him talk so we can go," Ivy said with a sigh. Catwoman walked up to him and slapped him hard but he didn't respond.

"Wow he's pretty beat up," Catwoman said wide eyed. She checked his pulse. "Good he's still alive, had me worried there," she sang.

"The meat needs nutrients," Ivy said as she commanded her vines to grab him. Her vines then lowered him down as Catwoman soon drove up so he can be placed in their car. They drove him to an emergency clinic. Where some medical staff tended to him.

"Unfortunately we can't check for other injuries he's still tied up," a doctor said. "We need to call the fire department to try to get him out of those binds," the doctor told Selina. She turned around and looked down at a woman covered in a blanket.

"Hear that Red?" she asked. Ivy nodded as she wrapped most of herself up in a blanket and turned to a normal pigment.

"Well you go do that," Selina said as she patted him on the arm. The doctor walked away and Selina and Ivy made their way towards his room. They open the door but to their surprise, he was gone.

"What?!" Ivy said in shock her eyes wide.

"I guess Two Face wasn't going overboard," Selina said as she ran toward the open window and looked out. "He's climbing down! He looks like he's still hurt. I can catch him," Selina said as she pulled on her mask and jumped out the window sliding down the drainage pipe. Val panicked and started running down an alley but Catwoman caught up to him quick as leaped forward and tackled him. She pinned him down straddling him and holding him back with his shoulders.

"Let me go!" Val yelled. Catwoman scoffed.

"Don't be ungrateful, not many men have the honor to have me on top of them like this," Catwoman said with a smirk. Val gulped as he blinked. He tried to push her off but he was too weak. Soon Ivy ran toward them as well.

"You got him?" Ivy asked.

"Yep, slithering snake this one is. You gotta tell me how you got out of those binds," Catwoman said standing up then picking him up by the collar. Ivy immediately tied him with some of her vines.

"Don't struggle. The more you do the tighter they get understand?" Ivy said seriously. Val grimaced as took a deep sigh.

"Got it... what do you want?" he asked. Catwoman glanced at Ivy who smiled back.

"We want to know what you did to Harley Quinn?" Catwoman asked.

"Harley who?" he asked. Catwoman turned giving him a roundhouse kick sending him back flying. He landed on some aluminum trash cans apparently knocked out. They both ran up to him and stared.

"Damn it, Selina," Ivy said shaking her head.

"So I went a bit overboard. I'm just not in the mood for the ignorant act," Catwoman said. A couple of hours later they had him on top of a rooftop. He woke up slowly his eyelids were heavy. The world spun around him as he forcibly lifted his head upward. The sky spun around as the light blue sky with little stars started to fade.

"Ughh...what...where am I?" he asked. Catwoman bent over lifted one of his eyelids then smiled.

"Hmph, dilated. He's all yours Red," Catwoman said stepping back and crossing her arms. Ivy walked up to him bent over and release some of her pheromones he was already drugged with a truth serum.

"Alright, Val is it?" Ivy asked sweetly. Val released a weary smile then nodded. Ivy smiled back.

"We really want to know what happened to our friend Harley Quinn. What did Black Mask pay you to do?" Ivy asked clearly. His head dropped as he stared at the ground. He was silent for a bit. Ivy perked a brow as she stood up straight placing a hand on her hip. "He's fighting it off," Ivy said irritated.

"Well he is a master hypnotist," Catwoman said as she sat on the ledge of a building. She stared down at the cars passing by. Val had nodded once again.

"Oh are you?" Ivy said as she bent down low again and smiled. She placed her hand under his chin and forced him to look up.

"Did I ever tell you how I like a man with intelligence?" Ivy said to him seductively. "Now I'm guessing you hypnotized Harley Quinn, right?" she asked and once again he nodded with a grin. Ivy leaned in closer toward his ear. "Now you're going to tell me how to snap her out of it and if you don't I'm going to kill you," she said venomously. "I'll kiss you and before you start smiling, let me tell you that with it I'll directly inject a toxin that will kill you within minutes," Ivy elaborated. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Tell me how to cure Harley Quinn or die!?" Ivy asked angrily.

"Code...word," he managed to say. Catwoman who was looking up at the sky now looked at their direction. They both concentrated on his next words. "Hebetude," he said simply. "It...will wake her," he said dropping his head down once again. Ivy leaned back up and stared at Catwoman.

"What did he say?" Catwoman asked nervously.

"Hebetude," Ivy said with a shrug. Catwoman grimaced as she looked around.

"Dawn is rising we better get going," Catwoman said. They both drove home tired as they had stayed up all night but it didn't matter as they both felt a sense of accomplishment.


	32. Welcome Back Harley

 

Catwoman and Poison Ivy suited up. Catwoman checked her arsenal while Poison Ivy decided to stock on some of her best seeds. Ivy had heard, from some of his men, that they were heading toward a shipping yard to pick up some weapons. This was they're best chance to attack him and they knew it. This time they knew they needed to use more tact as they knew perfectly well that he had an army at his disposal. In Ivy's pinkish convertible the top was down as they sped toward the Gotham's Tricorner Yards, skillfully avoiding the police. The wind blew through their hair and neither didn't care if anyone saw them. They were on a mission to save their friend and it seemed that luck was on their side. They arrived there early as planned. They both stepped out of Ivy's vehicle, taking a deep breath.

"Ugh...smells like garbage," Ivy said covering her nose regretting she inhaled through her nose. Selina shook her head.

"Typical shipping yard," Selina replied. They took a few steps forward.

"Alright within half an hour Sionis' shipment should arrive. You take out extra security I'll deal with his package," Selina said with a wink. Ivy smiled as she nodded.

"Understood," Ivy said simply. Selina pulled down her goggles and smiled back. They both walked toward the gate. She quickly dosed the gate's guard and make him open the gate for them. After that Catwoman quickly slipped within the maze of shipping crates. Ivy crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure leave me here all by myself," Ivy said as she started walking around as well. Selina waited for the huge shipping vessel to arrive, which it did on time. Within a few minutes more men started exiting the ship as others concentrated on unloading. It made Selina's job increasingly difficult for to sneak passed them. Within half an hour most of the sailors had left the shipping yard only a few remain along with Black Mask's security team. Meanwhile Ivy concentrated on enslaving as much men as she can. Slowly sneaking up on them intoxicating them with her pheromones before they would even notice. By the time they turned around they would just simply smile. Ivy concentrated on placing seeds at strategic places as well. They needed to win this match if they failed they knew it would most likely cost their lives.

Catwoman knocked out the man who was in control of the moving the crates forcing him to a stop. She looked for the one that was marked for Roman Sionis it was still on the ship. She opened it and perked a brow. They're objects covered in camo looking canvas. She pulled it off and gasped. It appeared to be a huge gun of sorts. It had a cockpit area for the shooter as well. Catwoman scoffed as she examined it.

"Ooh sonic pulses, eh?" she said to herself and looked for the instruction manual. Catwoman checked the time. They had fifteenth minutes until Black Mask arrived. Ivy walked up toward the ship and the container.

"Satisfied?" Ivy asked as she crossed her arms. Catwoman smirked.

"Yep," she said simply as she jumped in the cockpit and continued to read the manual.

"Alright, are you going to sabotage this thing or not?" Ivy asked irately.

"Ha I gotta better idea," Catwoman replied. "So how about you back out and closed that door for me," Catwoman suggested. Ivy furrowed her brows.

"Are you serious?" Ivy asked in shock. Catwoman shrugged.

"Oh yes, I am... now go!" Catwoman shooed. Ivy turned around and did what she was told. She started closing the steel doors.

"This better work..." she said looking in. Catwoman glanced up and smiled.

"It will," Catwoman replied confidently.

"Good luck," Ivy said as she slammed the doors shut and locked it. Ivy sighed as she turned around she dropped a few seeds in the area hoping the seagulls wouldn't find them first. She stepped off the ship and hid within the maze of crates.

Black Mask rode in a white limo sipping on champagne. He stared across from him, checking out his new prize, who was checking over her weapons. Frances cocked her weapon making sure it was fully loaded. She then slid her skirt checking out her garter knife and that min-gun was loaded as well. She felt someone staring and glanced up smiling.

"Entertained are ya?" Frances said with a smirk.

"That hat looks good on ya," he replied slowly looking away.

"Ya think so?" Frances asked adjusting her black fedora with red lining. Black Mask nodded in response. Frances then pulled out a compact powdering her face and re-applying her red lipstick. She checked out her hair which was placed in her low pigtail buns. She smiled releasing a happy sigh satisfied with her appearance. She closed her compact and placed it in her purse.

"Where about to arrive," Black Mask said as he looked out the window. A car in front of the limousine stopped. It waited for the gate to open, soon both the guarding car and the limo entered and drove up toward the shipping lot. Within seconds everyone was out of their cars and making their way towards the loading bay and entered a small building. The guy who was on the phone looked up and slammed the phone down.

"Bla-Black Mask...what a surprise!" he said standing up.

"Cut the crap I just wanna know if my shipment has arrived?" Black Mask asked. The guy nodded

"Just give me a sec," he said as he lifted up his phone and called someone. "Has it arrived? Yes...what!?" he said simply as he turned. "Well why haven't you?" he asked again. "No excuses get it out NOW!" he demanded and hung up the phone. He turned a looked up at him with a weary smile.

"Ah well it's here but it's still on the ship, it should be unloaded soon," he said nervously. Black Mask adjusted his collar.

"I feel merciful today," he said simply looking over at Frances who smiled back. "Come with me we're going to check it out and if it's not there, you're fired," Black Mask said. They all left the small building and walked toward the ship. Within a few minutes, they arrived at the boat. Black Mask looked up at the man behind the crane's controls.

"What's wrong with that idiot?" he scolded and sent one of his men to go check on him. A guy made his way up toward the crane and shrugged.

"He's out cold!" the thug yelled at them.

"Whadya do keep them up all night?" Frances asked.

"I- uh" the manager let out.

"Shut up," Black Mask said as he started walking up toward the ship. Frances, the manager, and three other men followed him up. "Which one is it?" Black Mask asked. The manager checked his clipboard.

"It should be that one right there," he pointed out. Black Mask nodded and sent his men to open the crate. They opened the large doors to the metal crate then gasped.

"What the-" a guy yelled out as Catwoman had the gun charged up and loaded.

"What surprised?" Catwoman asked as she aimed toward Black Mask.

"Shit!" he said as he jumped toward the side as Catwoman shot off a blast. The two men who open the door flew off the ship and toward the bay most likely died on impact.

"What the heck is that!?" Frances asked holding onto her hat readying her gun.

"That's my GUN!" Black Mask yelled angrily. Soon another shot came out blasting back the manager who tried to run off the ship. His body flew and hit a shipping crate knocking him out cold. Soon Frances stepped forward aiming her gun.

"Don't fucking damage the gun!" Black Mask warned as he leaned behind the crates metal door.

"Don't make me do this Harl!" Catwoman warned.

"Try me!" Frances yelled and starting shooting toward Catwoman. Catwoman managed to let out one last blast before jumping off the cockpit hiding behind the gun. Frances eyes widen as she jumped toward her side. Soon Catwoman sprinted out and jumped off the ship and into the water. Black Mask started shooting with his gun.

"Get her! Frances!" he demanded. Frances got up adjusted her hat and started shooting. Soon a few guys started shooting down by the docks. Black Mask looked up to see what was going on.

"What the fuck are they shooting at?!" he asked. Frances looked up and blinked.

"I don't know," she replied. They saw some of his men shooting at each other.

"I don't fuckin get it! What the fuck!" he said as he started running off the ship. Frances started following after.

"What are you fuckin idiots doing!?" Black Mask yelled at his men who were too busy defending themselves to answer. Frances stared at the situation then glared.

"It's Red...she's here," Frances said simply.

"What?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Poison Ivy...she's here too!" she said reloading her Tommy gun.

"Damn plant should have known," Black Mask replied as he held his gun close to him. They both started to walk in different directions then suddenly vines started grasping at their feet tripping them both, knocking off Frances fedora. They both fell noticing their feet were entangled. "Crap!" Black Mask let out as he tried pulling the vines off his feet and instead of getting his hand entangled as well. "SHIT!" he said as he started shooting. Frances shot madly at the vines freeing herself.

"Got it!" she said as she stood up.

"Free me damn it!" Black Mask ordered. Frances made her way toward Black Mask and started shooting at the vines roots. A burst of orange dust appeared. Frances started coughing trying to cover herself from the smoke, slowly making her way out of the smokescreen. Soon Poison Ivy appeared and started walking up toward them.

"It's time to end this!" Poison Ivy said. Frances who started gagging looked up at her eyes watery.

"You made me lose my hat!" Frances shrieked as she stared up at her eyes watery. She immediately started shooting. Ivy ran toward the side. Forcing one of her guys she entranced to run in front of her. The guy stood there taking all of the guns hits. Ivy hid behind him feeling partially bad for the man who was probably now dead. Frances stopped shooting.

"Ha!" Frances let out not surprised by what Ivy did. "He's all full of holes what you're goin to do now?" Frances warned as the guy fell toward his side dead. Ivy stood up about to run when Catwoman's whip wrapped around one of Frances's arms.

"Crap!" Catwoman said as the gun now aimed at her by her own doing.

"Kitty! Don't make me do this!" Frances warned. Ivy's eyes widen with shock. _Now she shows sympathy and it's with Selina!?_ Ivy thought a bit jealous.

"We have no intentions of hurting you!" Catwoman yelled out to her.

"Right! This commin for the chick who just shot a pulse thingy at me!" Frances replied. Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"I was aiming at _him_ , not you!" Catwoman said as she nodded toward Black Mask who was fully tangled in Ivy's vines. Ivy stared at Catwoman she was bleeding. One of her legs was shot. Ivy grew nervous at the thought of losing Selina over this. Soon the sound of a helicopter came from a distance.

"Crap the pigs are here already?" Frances said as she looked back at Catwoman and glared. Catwoman let go of the whip and hid behind another crate. Ivy threw some more exploding seeds at her making Frances cough once again. Catwoman ran toward Ivy who hid for cover as well.

"Crap that didn't go so well," Catwoman said.

"You should have said the word!" Ivy scolded.

"I know!" Catwoman said angrily as she held onto her leg. Ivy sighed heavily as she tore a leaf from her outfit and placed it on Catwoman's wound.

"What's that?!" Catwoman asked.

"It has antibiotics... it should slow down the infection you'll get. It won't work for me but it should work for you," Ivy said. Catwoman smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," she said simply. Ivy nodded.

"We need to end this," Ivy said as the helicopter grew louder.

"I know! How about I distract her while you entangle her then we move-" Catwoman said but her words became drowned out. They both looked up at the helicopter blowing Ivy's smokescreen. Frances looked up stepping back. Ivy and Catwoman's eyes widen with shock.

"Ah-ha ha hooo!" Joker laughed from a bullhorn as he held had one leg on the helicopter's rail.

"SHIT!" Catwoman said angrily shaking her head. Ivy closed her eyes frustrated. "This can't be happening!"

"Who the fuck are ya? You're not invited to this party clown boy!" Frances yelled as she started shooting up at the helicopter. Both Catwoman and Ivy chocked back a laugh. Never in a million years, they thought they would see the day when Harley would shoot at the Joker ruthlessly. Joker jumped off the chopper who started high tailing it out of there. Joker fell on a shipping crate and tumbled. Frances shot at him pouring out every last ammo of her Tommy gun. Then suddenly she stopped shooting. Frances looked down at her gun and started opening the ammo tray. "Damn it! Ya stupid gun!" Frances yelled.

"Ahem!" Joker yelled out on his bullhorn standing up suddenly. "Harley! Who do you think you are shooting at ME?!" Joker asked angrily and in shock. Frances perked a brow and tossed her gun and brought out her mini-gun from her garter. "Oh, I'm scared! Help! HELP! A stupid blonde is pointing an itsy-bitsy tiny gun at me!" he mocked. Frances scoffed.

"Stupid?! Who do you think you're calling stupid!? Shut up ya stupid clown!" she yelled as she shot at him.

"Kill him!" Black Mask managed to let out as he was almost completely covered with vines. Joker jumped off the crate and looked at Black Mask walking up to him.

"Well I didn't see ya there Maskey... with all that- wait," he interrupted himself. He tossed his bullhorn and looked around. "Of course... Ivy's here and if she's here that means pussy cat's here too," Joker said evilly then sighed. "Well its' quite the party don't you say Harl?" he asked with a shrug. Suddenly she shot at him hitting his left hand. Joker held his hand, eyes wide, staring at the hole Frances had just made. His eyes watered up as he bit his lower lip. "Ouch," he merely let out.

"You stay away from him!" Frances warned.

"And if I don't?" Joker asked warningly. Suddenly Frances shot again hitting his right foot before bringing her gun to her lips to blow the smoke coming out of her little gun.

"What was that?" she asked simply. Joker hopped on his one foot while holding his wounded one, growing angry.

"My turn!" Joker glowered and pulled out a throwing knife and aimed at Frances hitting her shoulder making her drop her gun.

"Ugh... you... UGLY CLOWN!" Frances yelled.

"UGLY!?" Joker questioned hopping toward her. Frances pulled out her throwing knifes from her garter.

"We better stop this," Catwoman said standing up flinching from the pain. She wobbled trying to gain her balance. Ivy stood up and held her back.

"Don't... I'll deal with this," Ivy said.

"What!? Are you sure you're gonna need my help," Catwoman said as Ivy walked out from hiding.

"It seems Black Mask did a real job on you, Harl," Joker let out with a grin. "At least he saved me the honor of killing you!" Joker said throwing his knife at the moment Frances did the same. Both knives banged into each other, hitting the ground. For a moment they were silent staring at the knives that laid next to each other in between them. A small wind blew as Joker looked up to notice that Frances was getting out another knife. This time Joker limped toward her gathering his strength. Frances looked up angrily.

"Oh no, you-" Frances starting staying.

"Hebetude," Joker said loudly. Ivy stopped in her tracks in shock before turning around to see if Catwoman had heard though she was right behind her, eyes wide as she glanced at Ivy confused.

"Did he just-" Catwoman let out still in shock. Ivy shook her head. Frances stood still just blinking when suddenly the Joker took a few steps forward and kicked her in her face. "HA!" he let out triumphantly. "Ah-ha-ha-ha!" He continued to laugh. "I won! Game over Harley...welcome back to reality!" Joker said with a chuckle. Harley sat up on her side shaking her head for a second. She meekly looked up at him then back down. She slowly lifted herself up before staring back at him. Joker looked at her, amused smiling. "Now come here give your puddin a kiss!" Joker said leaning forward, closing his eyes, puckering up. Frances stepped forward then suddenly punched him.

"Hello, puddin!" Harley yelled happily as Joker fell on his back. Joker shook his head as he sat up. He rubbed his jaw bitterly. Harley leaned over, her hands on her knees. "Did ya miss me?" she asked happily. Joker glared up at her and growled. Harley smiled happily. Suddenly Joker released a huge smile as well. He raised his arms out happily.

"Come to poppa! Kiddo!" Joker said. Harley squealed as she rushed toward the Joker hugging him. "Ouch!" he said as Harley stepped on his wounded foot. Ivy released a heavy sigh placing a hand on her hip. It was over but at the same time, things were the same, exactly the same.


	33. Gotham General

 

Joker, Harley, and Selina were sent to the hospital in Gotham General. Black Mask was arrested and sent Arkham. Ivy walked into Gotham General carrying two bouquets of flowers. The guard made sure she wasn't carrying any weapons and let her through. Ivy smiled making her way up to the eighth floor. She stepped off the elevator and waited patiently. The floor was heavily guarded by policemen as Ivy sat on a chair by a room's door. Within minutes the elevator opened and another person carrying a huge box of donuts walked by. Ivy smirked as her gaze followed the man.

"I got us donuts!" the young officer said.

"Yeah!"

"About time!"

"Starvin."

Soon the group of cops started digging into the box of donuts. Ivy walked toward them and smiled releasing her pheromones. Most of the cops and some of the hospital staff around the area where under her control. The ones who weren't wouldn't stand a chance with what she had. Ivy made her way toward Selina's room first. Selina who was watching TV put down the remote and smiled.

"Awe are those for me?" she asked teasingly. Ivy smiled.

"Yes," she said simply taking off the tissue paper. Suddenly the plants started to grow wildly. Selina perked a brow. The flowers turned into a body suit similar to the one Poison Ivy wore. Selina scoffed shaking her head.

"I knew I can count on you," Selina said as Ivy tossed the outfit toward her.

"Get dressed and wait seven minutes run down the end of the hall enter room 832 they'll be an open window," Ivy said and walked out. Ivy went diagonally across the hall and entered Harley's room.

"Hiya Red!" Harley yelled happily. Ivy smiled happily as tore off the tissue paper. "Awe Red ya shouldn't have!" Harley said happily. The flowers started growing into another body suit as well. Harley's eyes widen.

"Talk bout resourcefulness," Harley said as her eyes widen.

"Put this on, on my count unhook yourself from the machines and go," Ivy said.

"Okay," Harley said as Ivy turned around to give Harley some privacy. "So we're breakin out? Sounds fun!" Harley said all giddy.

"Shhh!" Ivy hushed.

"Hey, whada bout Mista J?" Harley whispered. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"He can fend for himself besides you hurt his hand, his foot, and his ego. He needs the recovery time," Ivy said crossing her arms. Harley giggled.

"Kay okay...just askin," Harley replied a bit defeated. Soon Ivy opened the door and stuck her head out. She saw that Selina was doing the same thing. Ivy nodded as a nurse started heading toward their rooms.

"It's a flatline!" a nurse said as she rushed toward their corridor. Suddenly Ivy stepped out and kicked the nurse back. The nurse flew back and yelled. The men under her control took their guns out and aimed at anyone who looked alarmed.

"Let's go! Move it!" Ivy warned. Selina led the way as she started running.

"I look stupid in this!" Selina yelled making her way down the hall. Harley soon followed after.

"I think ya look great!" Harley yelled toward Selina.

"Hey wait for me!" Joker suddenly yelled in a hospital gown holding on to an IV stand.

"Puddin!" Harley yelled. Ivy's men aimed their guns at the Joker "RED!" Harley yelled. Selina rolled her eyes.

"Just let him come!" Selina said impatiently. Ivy sighed bitterly.

"FINE! Follow us and don't do anything stupid!" Ivy warned.

"Me!? Do something stupid?" Joker asked as he caught up to them dragging his IV with him. Selina followed Ivy's instructions ran into room 832 and started jumping out the window. Selina fell on a pile of trash and vines.

"Grr, my leg!" Selina said grabbing her leg that was still tender. Harley jumped out second.

"Wheee!" she screamed happily as she fell. She fell roughly but was okay she looked up lifting her arms. "Come on puddin!" Harley yelled. Joker stepped out trying to jump out the window but his IV stand was holding him back.

"I'm...coming...just a sec..." Joker managed to let out.

"UGH!" Ivy said as she caught a glimpse of his blinding white cheeks. She grabbed his IV stand and placed it horizontally. "There just GO!" Ivy said angrily.

"Geronimo!" Joker yelled out holding on to his IV stand. Selina's eyes widen as she jumped out of the dumpster just in time. Harley hugged on to Joker who smiled briefly before shoving her away. "Enough with the fluff let's go!" Joker said back to his normal self. Soon Ivy jumped down as well her vines lifting up making her fall a safe one. Ivy got out of dumpster the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Time to go!" Joker said. "Come on Harl!" Joker said grabbing onto Harley then checking her out. "Who's henchmen are ya again? You look ridiculous," he commented. Harley pulled away.

"Look who's talkin," she replied simply crossing her arms. Both Ivy and Selina perked a brow glancing at each other both hoping for a change in heart in Harley.

"We need to go now!" Ivy said suddenly as the police sirens grew louder.

"You heard the plant lady come on!" Joker said. Harley sighed.

"I better go..." Harley said. Selina rolled her eyes.

"Fine... just go we'll see you soon," Ivy said waving them away with her hand. Harley smiled and followed the Joker in the opposite direction.

"Are you serious?!" Selina asked. Ivy nodded.

"Yes now follow me and let's go!" Ivy said leading the way.

Ivy and Selina returned back to their bungalow home. Ivy had to obtain antibiotics for Selina and for Harley just in-case she came back. Though within a week there was a knock on the door and there stood Harley back to her pigtail self.

"Can I come in?" she asked sheepishly and playfully at the same time. Selina smiled stepping aside.

"Harley's BACK!" Selina yelled letting Harley step in then slamming the door. Ivy rushed in from the kitchen covered in dirt. Both Selina and Harley's laughed at Ivy's appearance.

"What were ya doin makin mud pies?" Harley asked. Ivy smiled then ran up to Harley giving her a hug.

"I have to admit I've missed you, Harl," Ivy said.

"Wow, Red...you changed," Harley said hugging her back. Ivy pulled away looking at her confused. She shook her head stepping back.

"I just want to remind you that someone else is missing you...hiding in the shed," Ivy hinted. Harley's eyes widen as she ran outside toward the back shed. She open the door wide.

"Hiya Baby!" she yelled as the hyena tackled her. "Eeep!" Harley yelled out. Both Ivy and Selina panicked until they noticed him licking her face.

"Boy that was scary," Selina said in shock. Ivy nodded leaning back inside the sun room. Soon they were all back in the living room, lounging on the floor like the first night they met. They ate fresh baked cookies and started talking about what had happened while they were gone.

"So what did you say to Mr. J...I mean the Joker when you left?" Selina asked blushing as she rolled her eyes embarrassed. Harley giggled. "Shut up!" Selina defended playfully.

"Well, I don't know it's like... I wasn't afraid of him as I used to be. I told him I'm going back to see the girls... and if ya miss me you know where to find me," Harley said with a shrug. "He didn't say nothin but I know he'll come find me soon," Harley finished. Both Selina and Ivy made a face as they looked at each other. They both kept silent letting Harley think whatever she wanted. "So what happened to ya guys while I was gone?" Harley asked excitedly.

"Well Selina got kidnapped looking for you and I had to hire the Riddler to find both of you," Ivy started. Harley's eyes widen.

"All that!?" she asked. Ivy nodded.

"Yep, Penguin caught me handed me to Two Face who handed me over to Mr. Freeze," Selina added. Harley tilted her head in disbelief. "Stole some rare alien crystal got caught and was saved by Batsome and we kicked Freeze's ass!" Selina finished empowered. They all started laughing.

"Wow," Harley said.

"Well Selina felt really bad about that night she started looking for you immediately," Ivy said looking at Selina who looked away. Ivy paused looking away as well. "I figured you'd be back soon. When Selina found out you were kidnapped we did something though when Selina also got kidnapped. I did nothing," Ivy finished.

"BITCH!" Selina let out a bit angrily.

" _But_!" Ivy started again. "I realized you both left an impression, on this house, on me. Your pets which I had to care of, thank you very much!" Ivy thanked herself and both Selina and Harley turned a bit red. "Even my plants... they were much more silent... like they missed you too," Ivy said looking around. All three of them looked around to nearest plant. They stared at it with new eyes.

"Wow," Selina said looking at the small plant on the tv.

"Yeah," Harley said looking at the plant next to the couch. Ivy nodded.

"This house was much emptier when you were gone," Ivy said. "That's when I realized that it wasn't right. At first, I was angry. I was angry for you guys getting caught, angry for leaving me alone. Angry for being right," Ivy started. Both Selina and Harley looked a bit confused. "I realized I wasn't the heart of this group, not even the mind, I was just...the extra," Ivy said to herself. She released a heavy sigh. "So I continued looking for you the way Selina and I left off before our fight," Ivy finished.

"You guys had a fight?" Harley asked.

"Over you," Ivy said.

"It was more like a spat," Selina defended. There was a small lull as they ate cookies silently.

"So did you hear about the hurricane?" Harley started.

"Oh yeah! Thankfully I wasn't here," Selina said. Harley's eyes widen confused.

"I was still in Metropolis," Selina said releasing a lopsided grin.

"How about you Red?" Harley asked. Ivy turned a pale shade which both girls noticed. "Red?" Harley asked again snapping Ivy out of her daydream.

"Oh... that," Ivy said with a half shrug. "I got by... that reminds me there's a leak in the roof that needs to be fixed," Ivy said bitterly.

"Oh yeah, you told me about that. We still haven't patched that up," Selina agreed. Ivy cuddled into herself hugging her knees. They both examined Ivy carefully. "So I heard Black Mask treated you well. How was it?" Selina asked taking some of the heat off of Ivy. Harley smiled.

"Like a million bucks! Loved it!" Harley said happily. "Don't tell Mista J I said that," she added quickly. Selina giggled. "It feels real nice being pampered," Harley said smiling. Selina sighed.

"Yeah... it does," Selina replied thinking back on her last date with Bruce.

"So how did ya find out Black Mask had me?" Harley asked.

"Oh, this little thing called the NEWSPAPER!" Selina sneered in shock. Harley laughed. "Yeah you were already _Frances,_ " Selina said annoyingly.

"Hey, Frances is my middle name!" Harley defended.

"Oh yeah," Selina said forgetting about that fact. "Anyways... it's cause Pam here paid Riddles sixty grand to find us!" Selina said seriously. Harley made a face.

"Ehhh that's not too bad," Harley said thinking it over. Selina shook her head.

"I don't know he did find me, so I guess you can say I'm grateful," Selina said with a shrug.

"So how did you find out how to snap me out of Frances?" Harley asked.

"How did Joker knew the password?" Ivy butted in. They were all silent and confused.

"How did you find out anyways?" Harley asked a bit sheepish.

"We called Eddie up again, pfft" Selina choked up a laugh. "Sorry hilarious memory alert," she said pausing. "Okay well, we told him about our situation and well within about six to eight hours he called up and told us about Val and that was that," Selina finished.

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain how Joker got a hold of the password!" Ivy said standing up. "I don't get it.. it took a day just find Selina and even longer to find anything on Harley, _but_ only a few hours to find out who hypnotized her and where to find the hypnotist?!" Ivy interjected angrily walking upstairs.

"Yeah...I mean that must of took him all night to find out which I'm sure was even less because those chicks Ivy hooked him up with," Selina said thinking out loud.

"Red did what?!" Harley asked in shock.

"You heard me!" Selina said happily. Ivy wasn't in the mood to listen to another story as she walked up to her room.


	34. Promise

 

Ivy was silent more than usual which Selina and Harley both noticed. They thought of different ways to try to cheer her up. Including talking her into trying her own plant's knock out pollen which didn't work. Selina called a repairman who fixed the roof's leak forcing Ivy out of her room for awhile. Both Selina and Harley lounged lazily in the living room, silently taking quick glances at the elephant in the room. Finally, Selina released a sigh and put down her magazine as she was lounging on the couch.

"Okay we need to talk," Selina started. Harley who laid on the floor doing Sudoku placed her pen behind her ear and looked up at Ivy as well. Ivy sat across from both of them, crossing her arms.

"Why?" Ivy asked simply. Selina rolled her eyes along with her head.

"Well you've been dreary all week and it's even worse cause it's cloudy!" Selina said pointing outside.

"What's this got to do with me?" Ivy asked defensively.

"Well, me and Harley got to thinkin," Selina said looking at Harley for support who nodded.

"What... happened while we were gone?" Selina asked. Ivy looked confused and angry at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy asked pretending to be ignorant. Selina shrugged looking away frustrated.

"It's like ya changed Red!" Harley bellowed then shrunk back at Ivy's glare. "Just a little bit," she added. Ivy shook her head.

"I'm just upset about how things went down that's all," Ivy replied.

"With what? I mean we're both here, back home safe! What's there to be angry about?" Selina asked. Ivy looked away and swallowed. "Did something happened with you and the Riddler?" Selina asked out nervously. Harley's eyes widen as her jaw dropped as her head snapped toward Ivy. Ivy shook her head.

"No... nothing... nothing but unanswered questions!" Ivy seethed as she sat up and grabbed her trench coat and stepped out slamming the door behind her. Both Selina and Harley glanced at each other then back at the door.

"Bingo," Harley said making a face.

Ivy drove toward Riddler's penthouse. She quietly rode the elevator up making sure she had enough seeds this time. She walked up toward his door about to knock when she noticed a note on the door.

_When you look up I tower above all faces. Come find me if you dare._

Ivy read slowly to herself becoming upset. "A riddle," she said pulling it off the door heading back down. The only part she understood that first he was expecting her, secondly, he wasn't home. Ivy silently thought to herself on the elevator ride back down to the ground floor. Was it a tall person? Someone full of themselves? Of course, it was, it's the Riddler after all. The door opened and Ivy stepped out back toward her car. She started driving home frustrated and angry. She got on to the freeway and then noticed it her eyes widen staring at it. The Clocktower to her right. Ivy cut across a few cars to enter the exit ramp and headed toward the Clocktower. Within minutes she parked by the tower entrance. She noticed the entrance was locked. Though the hours clearly stated open. Ivy decided to go around back and found that the back entrance was unlocked. She pulled open the door growing nervous. She shook her head pushing those feelings away. She examined the area, looking for any sign of him. All other doors were locked but one. The emergency exit to the stairs. Ivy huffed as she entered the stairwell and started climbing the incredibly high Clocktower. After another exhausting ten minutes, Ivy reached the top of the Clocktower. She entered the Clock room. It was loud full of cogs and grinding metal but she could sense him. She knew he was near. She looked around and noticed that a door to the outside was partially opened. She walked up and climbed the small set of steps and opened the door a heavy misty breeze blew her hair wildly. She walked around the ledge making her way to the front of the Clocktower where she found him sitting on the ledge holding on to his cane thinking to himself. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Took you long enough," Riddler said simply as he popped a mint in his mouth. Ivy's placed a hand on her hip as she rolled her eyes. "I waited here for about two days. Leaving at night of course," he said with a grin as he stood up and stretched. "Well now you're here and I'm betting you're mad," he said as he faced her placing his cane down in front of him glancing back down at Gotham. Ivy looked down as well quickly looking back at him. She took off her trench coat which slowly started slipping away with the increasingly growing wind. Riddler perked a brow. "Alright let's do this," he said.

"Why?" Ivy asked.

"Why what? That's a very vague question," he replied smartly.

"How did you find out how to cure Harley within hours when it practically took weeks to find her!?" Ivy asked angrily. Riddler smiled.

"Now we're getting somewhere," he said amused. "Simple that one took a bit of work actually. There is only a few brain-washers and hypnotist that could do such whackjob on Harley like that," he started. "Almost all weren't even in Gotham except two, of course, they would both be in Arkham but when I found out one wasn't it was the only logical choice. It was just a few phone calls to prove that plan had succeeded and my speculation was true," Riddler answered. Ivy perked a brow satisfied with that explanation then grimaced.

"That doesn't answer the second half of the question," Ivy spoke up. Riddler looked up at her then smiled.

"Oh you are here for business," he teased arrogantly. "Why don't you take a guess!" he announced loudly lifting his arms in the air along with his cane. Ivy shook her head looking down containing her anger.

"No! No more games! I'm sick of games! I just want the truth!" Ivy said angrily as she threw out her hands and tried gassing him with some of her seeds. Riddler coughed for a minute but the smoke cleared quickly. He shook his head and looked back up at her.

"That wasn't a guess," he said bitterly. Ivy stepped forward as close as possible without touching him. She smiled sweetly releasing some of her pheromones. "Tell me now and I won't kill you," Ivy demanded. Riddler stepped back laughing pushing her back with his cane. Ivy stepped back angrily and a bit confused.

"Talk about your options here," he said loosening his tie. "Okay, I'll tell you what. If I tell you... you promise not to kill me?" he asked. Ivy crossed her arms and glared.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

"Even after I tell you, you're going to want to kill me... so promise," he said strongly. Ivy lifted her head up looking away briefly.

"I promise," she said as calm as she could muster.

"Alright where to begin. Ah, let's start from the point you and I met at Penguin's grand opening at Iceberg Lounge. The start of all your problems!" he said knowingly. "Heard you guys had a lot of fun but you know double crossing and gun fights aren't really my kind of thing. Of course, I high tailed it out of there," he spewed.

"So you did know," Ivy said remembering her conversation with Selina. _Good luck you're going to need it._ She remembered. She crossed her arms. "So I'm guessing Penguin and Two Face let you in on their little plan?" she asked. Riddler threw his head back and laughed.

"HA! Well yes...because _I_ planned it," he said arrogantly. Ivy's eyes widen with shock. "Of course you weren't originally part of the plan. When Penguin asked how to take out all of his competition. When I realized that it wasn't Two Face who stole Penguin's arsenal. When I suggested a truce and invite everyone they wanted out of their hair. Wasn't too surprised when you and friends showed up," he said with a shrug. Ivy swallowed growing angry. "After all you're the real cause of the war between them this time around or should I say Selina?" he said feigning thinking to himself. Ivy shook her head.

"You bastard," she said angrily. Riddler stepped back laughing.

"I'm not done yet," he said raising his hands up as he turned pacing away from her. "So a few days later you walk up to my door, demand me to let you in," he started pacing toward her. "You put this whole sob story about how Harley and Selina got into this big fight. Blah Blah Blah! You paid some of the cash and as a man of my word, how can I say no," he said with a half shrug and a tip of his hat. "So we play this game. So I halfheartedly did my job at first. I'll admit it but then you started bickering demanding evidence... you slave driver you," he said as he shook his head. "So I call up some of my people and find out that Penguin caught Catwoman and handed her kittyness to Two Face! Wow," he said as he stepped forward. "I also find out a little something about Harley," he said thinking about it. "But for some reason whenever I was around you I never had the urge to tell. Maybe it was your cold hearted business like demeanor or maybe your voluptuous allure. Somehow I just never got around to telling you. Then you decide to go on this rampage and drive off toward Penguins place!" he scoffed. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," he let out as he shook his head. "You know how hard it was to call Penguin warning him that you were coming while calling Echo, Query, trying to stop you or at least slow you down at the same time!" he asked.

"You didn't! You're lying!" Ivy said shaking her head stepping back.

"Am I?" he questioned bitterly. "Well, I'll tell you what I did not expect you guys to put Penguin out of the picture. Luckily I promised him to help him out just in case all things went wrong which they did. How could it not with Nightwing and you in the way. Then that's when it dawned on me!" he said stepping forward lifting his hands up crazily. "The way you controlled Nightwing, Echo, and Query. How easy it was to intoxicate them with your... _pheromones_ ," he said disgustingly. "The real reason why I never spoke up about Selina and Harley. The real reason I held their lives on the line," he admitted calmly. "I realized I just wanted to be around you. Thus holding off the answers to your questions those couple of times we met. YET the only way I would ever want to do that was only _if_ I was partially intoxicated with your pheromones. Enough to leave me with my central thought but enough to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I was around you," he said angrily as he looked back out at Gotham. Ivy looked away angry at herself. It was _her_ fault! She realized scolding herself internally.

"Edward I-" she started.

"You know how angry I was..." he seethed shaking his head. "When I realized what you had done... I knew... I knew I had to get even. All I wanted to do was to make you suffer and I knew that you already were," he said grinning. "I just had to string you along a bit longer," he revealed proudly.

"How... that's not possible," Ivy muttered taking a step forward her hands to her sides turning into fists. Riddler smirked.

"Oh yes, it is. Especially when I asked old Jonathan Crane for a favor," he said pulling out his mint box. "See these babies they're sort of an anti-toxin. Well not really, it makes so that my body temporarily ignores the affects of pheromones," he said. "Keeping me out of your venomous grasp! That's right it was _I_ who told Black Mask where to find a hypnotist! And when I found out which of the two who, it was _I who_ tracked him down. It was _I_ who suggested Val take that bait that got him caught by Two Face! _I_ paid Two Face to beat the password out of Val. _I_ informed the Joker and let him on about the password," he yelled at her angrily. Ivy suddenly stepped forward about to slap him. Though Riddler stepped back trying to block the blow knocking the small pill box out of his hands. It flew off the ledge toward the ground. Ivy watched as it fell while it started sprinkling.

"This whole time? You were... never under my pheromones?" she asked herself looking away thinking about it. "Even now?!" she said realizing the truth looking up at him eyes wide. She tried to remember the first time he had used them. When it came to her their date. Ivy closed her eyes and slammed her fist into the clock breaking the small area of glass. "NO! You bastard!" she cried out. "You'll pay!" Ivy said angrily as vines grew wildly and lashed out at him. Riddler pulled out a gun but dropped it when one of the vines smacked his hands. They soon wrapped around his arms and ankles forcing him on his knees, knocking off his hat, as the rain came down faster.

"I'm not...finished!" Riddler yelled out as he struggled with Ivy's vines.

"Silence! Not another word from your scathing mouth!" Ivy said shaking her head. Her ego was bruised as she stepped back trying to keep her balance. "All of it... was a lie! All of it was _your_ fault! Your doing! You DID IT!" she shrieked. Forcing her vines to wrap around him quicker. They wrapped around his torso and part of his legs. Though he struggled all the same.

"It wasn't all a lie!" he yelled out.

"Shut up!" she yelled back.

"It's the truth...that night... it wasn't supposed to … happen!" he yelled as he tried pulling the vines from around his waist and chest. Ivy grew numb as she tried her best to zone him out. Zone out the cold harsh rain that stung her eyes and distracted her concentration. "That night we...shared... those emotions... I felt them!" he said. Riddler held his hands up around his neck knowing Ivy would try to strangle him with her vines, which she did. "I know... I know now what I did was wrong," he managed to speak. "I was just too angry... and confused because even though I wasn't under your pheromones... I...I kept...thinking about you!" he said losing his strength. The vines wrapping tightly around his neck.

"You're a liar," she said coldly.

"Yes I am!" he said proudly with a crazed grin.

"I could snap your neck so _easily_ Edward," Ivy spoke simply. He blinked as he looked up at her.

"And... so this is... it... if you want to kill me! Fine do it!" he yelled out insanely. "If I'm going to... die I would rather... die from...the...hands...of...a ..beauti...woman than...Bat," he said growing pale. Ivy released an evil grin as she forced her vines to choke the life out of him. Choke him as a weed choked a flower. "Why... so...angry...reh," he breathed as he let out a long gasp as his eyes rolled up, tears streaming. He blinked looking up at the sky before closing his eyes. _What a stupid question, I should end him now,_ she thought squeezing tighter then suddenly stopped. She felt strangely numb as her grip loosened. She lowered her hand thinking over his words. Anger set in once more but only for a second when she realized the real reason why she was so angry. She stepped back, the numbing feeling growing once again as a moment of clarity dawned on her. She was afraid. _Fear,_ she was truly afraid. Afraid of being weak, afraid of feeling emotions, afraid of carrying about her fellow race, the race she hated the most.

She stepped back again blinking as she looked back down at Riddler lying lifeless. A moment of emotional weakness came to her as she started breathing heavily. She blinked back to reality, shivering in the rain. She looked at her hands pruning up. She shook her head it was a long time since it happened, since her accident. Her hair was drenched as it weighed her down. She slowly stepped forward hugging herself. She bent down turning Edward on his back, examining him. She checked for his pulse, she wasn't sure if it was weak or not there at all. Ivy bent low closer to his face to hear if he was breathing. It was extremely hard to tell with the pouring rain. Then she felt it, a breath, Ivy leaned back up and gasped. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She pulled him closer to toward the clocks face, where the rain didn't hit well because of the angle it was coming. She stood back up and stared at him for a bit. The real reason why she was angry at Edward. He reminded her of her fear. Not just any hallucination like Scarecrows, a real fear. _The fear of being human_.

Ivy hugged herself as she stepped backward she turned around and walked back inside the Clocktower. Being around Edward brought out the worst inside of her, the human side of her. He reminded her of humility, reminded her anger, reminded her of lust, reminded her of fear. All were traits that made humanity seem so petty, she always believed she was above all that. She made her way out of the Clocktower still shivering as their air conditioner was on. She walked out to the rain, the warm rain, she looked up absorbing it, sprinkling her as if a human sprinkled a watering can to a plant.

She walked up to a payphone and called the cops stating there was a suicidal man on top of the Clocktower, sleeping. She didn't bother putting her convertible's top back up as it continued to rain as she drove back home. Her mind wandered as the rain started to flood the inside of her car, ruining her interior. She reveled in the fact that she can commune and control plant life. It made her feel superior to all others around her. Making her realize that they were the only species that deserved to live on this planet. It was a god like feeling. Even though she hid it well and kept it under control. She always thought she was better than Harley and Selina. Flawed but tolerable meat sacks that she kept around like pets, but it wasn't true. No matter how she wanted it to be it wasn't. She did care for their well being. They were more than just pets, they were human just like the half she always resented. They were unique individuals that cherished her friendship.

Ivy pulled back to their home and slowly walked up to the house. She paused to look at it. They made this happen. They made this home. They were a group and had many memories of being together as one. Ivy smiled lightly as she climbed the few steps that lead to their porch. She lifted her hand on the door and knocked. _They were her comrades._ The door opened and Selina gasped as she stepped back letting her in.

"Pam you're soaked!" Selina gasped as she closed the door.

"Is she back?" Harley asked stepping out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, go get a towel!" Selina said and Harley ran off to the powder room. Soon she came with a towel and wrapped it around Ivy, who sat down wrapped in a towel silently.

"Are ya alright?" Harley asked Ivy who her hugged herself shivering. Ivy let out a barely noticeable nod with a small smile.

"Yes I'm fine," Ivy replied.

"What happened?" Selina asked concernedly. Ivy shook her head then smiled.

"I kept my promise...not to kill him," she whispered simply. _She was part human flaws and all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The End-
> 
> Yep that's it, finally finished. Yes I know there wasn't enough adult content. I originally wrote this with all ages in mind. So yeah, if I ever decide to make a sequel and I do have some plot bunnies floating around I will promise to add at least one smut scene for each siren. Okay, anyways reviews are appreciated thanks.


End file.
